Hold your breath
by just.33
Summary: Sé que me ves mirándote y que ya lo sabes: te quiero a ti. "Admítelo Bella: tiene un polvo." "Tiene un polvo detrás de otro..." Sentí un escalofrío y me giré: supe que él me había oído. Mierda. "Me llamo Edward Cullen." no olvidaría ese nombre.
1. Chapter 1

_Not Fair._

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

Miré mi reloj de forma ansiosa y después fijé la vista en mi propio reflejo. Debía estar en el instituto en quince minutos y aún estaba en ropa interior. ¡Genial! Me giré hacia mi gran armario por enésima vez y revolví un poco más las cosas. _Mierda de ropa, mierda de primer día, ¡mierda!_ Hoy daba comienzo el cuarto curso en el internado privado de la ciudad de Phoenix y a pesar de que me había levantado con un par de horas de antelación, no conseguía elegir la ropa adecuada.

No es que fuera una chica demasiado pendiente de la moda, pero me gustaba estar guapa. Iba a cumplir dieciséis años ¿qué esperabais? Una debe cuidar su aspecto. Sobre todo cuando lleva tres años estudiando en el instituto interno más asquerosamente pijo de la ciudad. Sí, sí. Lleno hasta los topes de chicos snobs que te miraban alzando una ceja y de chicas bobas con sólo Gucci y Chanel en sus cabezas adornadas con kilos y kilos de maquillaje; esa es mi realidad.

Yo era una chica perfectamente normal, llana, hasta los once años. Con esa edad, mis padres decidieron que no querían seguir juntos y mi madre, Reneé, se marchó a vivir a Forks (el pueblo más lluvioso del mundo, probablemente); un lugar al que yo, amante del sol, ni loca iría. Así que me quedé con mi padre, y todo fue genial durante unos meses, ambos, almas solitarias, vivíamos a nuestra bola… pero entonces Charlie conoció a una alocada mujer, increíblemente forrada de dinero, y se enamoraron. Ya sabéis, cosas que pasan. Aquella mujer, María Brandon, me mimó y me dio todos los caprichos que más que a mí se le antojaban a ella. Congeniamos en seguida, y sobretodo congenié con su hija: Alice. Un alma loca por las compras, y muy, muy hiperactiva; pero para nada una de esas chicas huecas con sólo moda corriendo por sus venas. Alice había sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera de travesuras y locuras de todo tipo, durante los últimos cuatro-cinco años.

En conclusión, cuando mi padre se casó con María, entre los dos decidieron que para mi primer año de instituto me cambiaría de centro. Y ella, Charlie y principalmente Alice me la metieron doblada y acabamos dando nuestro nombre en el internado más estricto y snob de toda la ciudad, lleno de aparentes señoritingas que en realidad son unas auténticas golfas y de niños malcriados que se creen Dios.

Vale, lo admito. Me quejo demasiado pero en realidad amo el Mac Boarding School. Era un auténtico palacio por dentro, lleno de pasillos salas y lo mejor: complementado con piscina, sala de juegos, varios salones de ocio, amplios jardines, gimnasio… Os podéis hacer una idea.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema: mi ropa. Volví a mirar mi reloj. Tenía cinco minutos menos. Maldije una vez más y me decidí por una hermosa blusa blanca, escotada y con bordados en el escote, unos shorts claros, una chaqueta marrón clara y unas sandalias romanas a juego. Me maquillé un poco, me miré al espejo y comprobé que podía aparecer en el colegio así.

-¡Alice!-grité cogiendo el bolso, las llaves y el casco de la moto. Estaba muy orgullosa de mi preciosa Vespa azul oscura, del mismo modelo que la de mi hermanastra, solo que la suya era azul clara. Alice apareció con un corto vestido blanco con una chaqueta roja y unas sandalias de tacón a juego. Estaba perfecta.

-Llevo más de media hora lista, eras tú la que tardabas.- dijo andando tras de mí. Suspiré.

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.- dije montándome en la moto. Fuera hacía un día precioso, como casi todos en Phoenix.

-Llegaré mucho antes que tú.- contestó ella retándome a la vez que se ponía el casco y arrancaba su moto.

Alice y yo siempre teníamos piques con las motos. No es que hiciéramos carreras, es que ella me acusaba de ir tortuosamente lenta y yo le mandaba a tomar el viento. Alice desapareció a toda velocidad a lo largo de la calle llena de pequeñas grandes casitas, con hermosos Jaguar y Mercedes en las puertas, como intentando competir por quién tenía más dinero en el barrio. Ostentoso.

Aparqué en el parking del internado al lado de un flamante Volvo plateado. _Bonito coche._ Seguí a Alice andando rápido al ver que los jardines estaban medio vacíos. Entramos en el enorme salón de actos, adornado con un vetusto telón granate y con asientos del mismo color. Nos sentamos todos los cursos, desde primero de ESO hasta segundo de BACHILLERATO; desde los doce hasta los dieciocho años. El director del colegio, Gustav Hunkler, de origen alemán comenzó a hablar y a soltar todo ese tipo de cosas que se dicen en las inauguraciones de curso. No presté demasiada atención.

-…Como todos sabéis, las habitaciones están separadas por sexos. Bajo ningún concepto, compartirán habitación, baño, vestuario etc, personas de distinto sexo. –Los sermones de todos los años. Intentaban anunciarlo de forma sutil, pero en el fondo lo que querían decir era que cero contacto físico. _Si ellos supieran…_- La vestimenta. Esto, jóvenes amigos, es un colegio interno, no una discoteca, ni un parque, ni la playa. Debemos ir correctamente vestidos, como la situación lo requiere. –la gente se pasaba por el arco del triunfo esa norma de "vestirse adecuadamente", como os habréis imaginado.- Pero como esta norma no se aplicaba del todo, este año hemos decidido tomar medidas: Cada uno tendrá sus uniformes esperando en su respectivo cuarto.

Pequeños gritos ahogados llenaron la sala. Quejas, maldiciones e incluso algún insulto inundaron el ambiente hasta que Gustav golpeó el atril con la mano y todos nos callamos.

-Ahora, por favor –prosiguió-, el primer curso os reuniréis en el edificio uno, el segundo en el quinto, el tercero en el cuatro y el cuarto en tercero. Primero y segundo de Bachillerato quedaos aquí. Buenos días, y os deseo un agradable curso 2009-2010.

Me levanté y agarré a Alice de la mano para no perderla. Caminamos hacia el edificio tres con el nerviosismo haciéndose notar. A medio camino, Alice explotó y comenzó a hablar.

-Ay, Bella… ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Un nuevo curso! ¿Conoceremos a alguien interesante? Dios sabe todo lo que puede suceder en estos tres trimestres.

-Alice… Es un año más.- dije intentando bajarle el entusiasmo. Yo también sentía emoción, pero lo de mi pequeña amiga era excesivo.

-¿Un año más? ¡Ni de coña! Presiento que este año será _nuestro_ año.-dijo Alice muy concentrada. Yo reí.

-Ojalá, amiga mía…

Me quedé pensativa soñando con este nuevo curso, pero Alice comenzó a parlotear sobre el uniforme, cómo sería, le quedaría bien... Al ir a entrar al edificio, choqué con una figura que olía a perfume caro más de lo necesario.

-¿Swan?- una chillona voz me retumbó en los oídos. Miré hacia arriba y vi una alta y esbelta figura, con un horrible pelo rubio oxigenado y unos helados ojos azules. Bufé: Tanya Denali.

-Pasa Tanya.-dije con mofa, señalando la puerta con el brazo. No había persona más egocéntrica, estúpida, insoportablemente pija y guarra que Tanya y su séquito de malas pécoras: Jessica y Heidi. Ella me miró por encima del hombro y sacudió el pelo. Entró meneando las caderas.

-Un año movidito, por lo que veo.-comentó Alice. Yo reí.

Una vez dentro del hall, la coordinadora del cuarto curso, Anne Castle, puso orden y cogió un micrófono.

-Chicos, chicos. Voy a anunciar las clases y luego las distribuiré en dormitorios por parejas ¿sí? Bien, clase A: Isaak Holmes, Jessica Stanley, Aaron…

-Clase B: Alice Brandon, Marta Brown, Edward Cullen…- _¿Edward Cullen? _Ese nombre no me sonaba para nada del colegio. Sentí una punzada de curiosidad. Anne siguió asignando a la gente en la clase B. Yo no presté atención hasta que…- Y por último, Isabella Swan.

Pegué un bote y sonreí. Me giré hacia Alice y vi que ella también sonreía.

-¡Estamos en la misma clase!

Alice saltó sobre mí y yo reí, animada. Nos levantamos y nos apresuramos en seguir a nuestra clase, para el próximo año entero. Nos llevaron a la clase de 4ºB y el profesor, un tal Banner, nos puso en fila contra la pared.

-Os iré nombrando uno a uno y os pondréis es nos pupitres dobles por parejas, ¿entendido?- desde luego este hombre, canoso y regordete, era un auténtico sargento.- Brandon, Brown…

Nos fuimos sentando y a mí me tocó en la última fila, sola en un pupitre. Miré a mi alrededor, no me había fijado en los compañeros todavía. _Oh, fuck. ¿Qué hace Tanya en mi clase?_ Me enfurecí de inmediato. La única persona con la que no quería estar en clase y ¡hala! A Joderse. Comencé a maldecir en mi mente pero entonces, una voz de terciopelo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Eh, a mí no me has nombrado.-dijo en tono de reproche.

Me giré y vi al ser más espectacular que había visto nunca con diferencia, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la espalda apoyada en la pared en una postura desenfadada y muy, muy sexy. El profesor Banner le miró por encima de las gafas y dijo con tono severo pero tranquilo:

-¿Perdón?

El chico de pelo broncíneo y ojos esmeraldas levantó la mirada y la clavó en las gafas del señor Banner.

-¿Dónde me siento yo?-su voz era peligrosamente atrayente.

-Señor Banner.-añadió el profesor.

-Señor Banner.-coincidió el chico a regañadientes.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el profesor consultando su lista.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Su nombre hizo eco en la clase. Y sobre todo, hizo eco dentro de mi cabeza.

___________________

Sí! Otra historia por mi parte. La tenía dentro de mi cabeza dando vueltas al tiempo que terminaba Fall For You.

Admito que mis historias son tópicos, pero que queréis... me encanta el Edward malo y prepotente. Aunque apenas haya salido ninguna faceta suya en esta historia todavía :)

Querría saber si os gusta la historia. En todo caso, ya tengo los cuatro primero capítulo escritos :P

Un saludo!


	2. Chapter 2

Se me olvidó decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer yo sólo los tomo prestados.

**Chapter 2**

"Me llamo Edward Cullen."

El profesor Banner miró su lista durante un minuto y luego levantó la cabeza. Edward seguía apoyado en la pared sin mover un solo músculo.

-No formas parte de mi lista. –anunció Banner. Edward alzó una ceja. -¿Acabas de llegar a Mac?

Edward asintió, aún con la ceja alzada. ¿Era posible que lo viera tan irremediablemente atractivo? Sentí un sofoco recorrerme la espalda.

-Pues… siéntate ahí, al lado de… -consultó su listado de nombres- Swan, Isabella Swan.

El profesor me señaló y yo me puse más roja que un semáforo. _¿Por qué a mí?_ Edward posó su mirada en mí y un escalofrío me puso la piel de gallina. Tenía la mirada más penetrante que jamás hubiera visto. Bajé la mirada intimidada y miré a mi alrededor. Me di cuenta de que todas mis compañeras me miraban con asquerosa envidia. A_l parecer no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de los encantos del chico nuevo._ Edward se incorporó, con parsimonia y con cierta chulería, y se acercó a mí sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Casi sentí un sudor frío recorrer mi nuca. Él arrojó la mochila bajo el pupitre y se sentó, con la silla ligeramente girada hacia mí y aún con su mirada clavada en mis ojos oscuros.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no pude moverme mientras la mirada de Edward siguiera atrapándome de aquella manera. Entonces el profesor pasó al lado de nuestra mesa y dejó un papel sobre ella, golpeándola con la mano para llamar nuestra atención.

-Vosotros dos. Este es el horario y el plano del internado. Al lado del nombre aparecer el número y el piso de la habitación.- En cuanto habló me di la vuelta y me puse a hiperventilar. Mi corazón latía como un loco. Después se dirigió a Edward.- Supongo que tú deberás preguntar en recepción.

Por suerte, el profesor Banner dio por finalizada la clase y pude apresurarme a salir sintiendo que me temblaban las piernas. Menuda estupidez que un simple chico me alterara de aquella manera, ¿no?

-¡Bella! No corras.- gritó Alice tras de mí. Me di la vuelta con cuidado y vi a mi hermanastra corriendo con sus sandalias rojas de tacón vertiginoso. No entendía como no se mataba. Ella llegó hasta mí y me agarró del brazo.

-Lo siento, tenía ganas de salir de aquella clase.- dije sinceramente. Alice miró su hoja.

-¿Qué habitación te corresponde?-preguntó esperanzada. Yo consulté mi papel.

-La… 212.- a mi amiga se le ensombreció la cara. Supuse que ella no tenía la misma.- ¿a ti?

-La 219…

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Tampoco estamos tan lejos.- dije animándola.

-Pero me gustaría vivir y dormir contigo.-se quejó con la vista baja.

-Llevas desde los doce años conmigo.- dije de broma. –Tienes que estar hasta las narices de mí.

-Tienes razón.-sonrió ella. Era fácil animar a Alice.- Por cierto, ¿has visto qué pedazo de hombre tenemos en clase?

No pude evitarlo, me tensé. Y Alice lo notó. Alzó una ceja y me miró fijamente.

-Ejem… ¿cómo?-dije intentando disimular.

-Edward Cullen.-Vaya, todo el mundo se sabía su nombre a la perfección.- No me digas que no te has fijado. ¡Es tu compañero de mesa!

-Ah sí. Tienes razón, no está nada mal.-dije rezando por que Alice diera el tema por zanjado. No tuve mucha suerte.

-O sea, que te gusta.-dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Yo me paré en seco.

-¡No me gusta!-grité en medio del pasillo. Me ruboricé al instante y bajé la cabeza, Alice sonrió satisfecha.- Sólo te he dicho que no está mal.

-Admítelo, Bella: tiene un polvo. –dijo severamente. En realidad ambas éramos vírgenes, pero Alice opinaba que la virginidad era algo que cuanto antes te quitaras de encima, mejor. No lo decía tan en serio, o eso esperaba.

-Tiene un polvo detrás de otro…-pensé en voz alta. Entonces alguien me rozó por detrás y sentí una descarga eléctrica. _¿Qué…?_ Me giré y vi a Edward mirándome con aquella mirada tan penetrante y con una impecable sonrisa torcida en los labios que me dejó sin aire… Hasta que comprendí que me había oído y entonces comencé a hiperventilar sonoramente. Me puse tan roja que Alice comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo y yo me marché enfadada y muy, muy avergonzada. Oí a Alice llamarme entre risas, pero no me giré. Me dirigí a la residencia femenina y subí al cuarto piso. Avancé por el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación 212 y me di cuenta de que no había pasado por la recepción del edificio para recoger las llaves. Bufé, aún muy enfadada, y desanduve el camino hasta llegar a la planta baja y pedí mi llave, la mujer, una chica regordeta y amable que se llamaba Cristianne, me las dio con una sonrisa y yo, por mucho que lo intenté, no pude devolvérsela. Sólo de pensar en que Edward me había oído decir que "tenía un polvo detrás de otro" rezaba por que la tierra me tragase. _No, no, no… ¡No puede estar pasándome esto a mí! _Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré con un sonoro portazo. Lancé mi bolso sobré el sofá de cuero negro y me puse a andar de un lado para otro como un lobo enjaulado. Entonces oí como una puerta se abría y de ella salió una impresionante chica rubia, de ojos azules con un cuerpo de escándalo. Tenía la misma cara furibunda que yo.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido?! –dijo gesticulando. Si hubiera estado en condiciones normales me hubiera amedrentado y le hubiera pedido perdón en un susurro. Enfadada como estaba, le contesté.

-¡Perdona! No ha sido mi mejor día ¿sabes?- dije en el mismo tono que ella. Ella se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a dar pataditas en el suelo con unos impresionantes tacones púrpuras, a juego con su camiseta holgada.

-Mira, niñata. Paso de aguantar a una tía como tú todo el curso. Y menos aún después de que una rubia recauchutada me haya tocado los cojones de semejante manera. ¡Mierda de instituto interno lleno de pijos imbéciles!-gritó frustrada. Yo me fui a mandarle a la mierda, pero entonces caí en la cuenta.

-Un momento…-dije pensativa.- ¿Has dicho rubia recauchutada?

Rose me miró de soslayo y dijo en tono de asco y cargado de sarcasmo.

-Sí, la maravillosa reina de las abejas huecas: Tanya Denali.

Yo no pude evitarlo, sonreí. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano.

-Cualquier persona que llame a Tanya rubia recauchutada se merece mi respeto y mi aprecio.- dije sonriéndole. Ella miró mi mano, me miró a los ojos y me sonrió de vuelta. Era increíblemente guapa. Estrechó mi mano con firmeza.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella.-dije en tono amable.

-Yo soy Rosalie Hale, o Rose si prefieres, y… ¿No tendrás un cigarro, verdad?-dijo tímidamente. Yo me acerqué a mi bolso y le ofrecí un Marlboro.

-Es para las emergencias. Pero debemos tener cuidado, como nos pillen nos meteremos en un buen lío.-dije cogiendo yo otro cigarrillo y abriendo la puerta del balcón.- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Tanya?

Me apoyé en la pared, al lado de la puerta de la terraza y encendí mi cigarro, después le pasé el mechero a Rosalie.

-Ugh… Es estúpida. Coincidimos en el ascensor y ella quiso entrar primero. La muy guay me empujó y pasó. A mí nadie me empuja así ¿vale?-dijo gesticulando. Entendía su irritación.- Así que entré y con toda mi mala hostia le pisé, y dejé mi tacón sobre su pie como si no me hubiese dado cuenta. Ella me dijo con voz de superior "¿Quieres quitar tu asqueroso pie de mis Jimmy Choos?".

Yo fruncí el ceño para nada sorprendida. Entonces pregunté, intrigada:

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Le dije que si volvía a llamar a mi pie asqueroso le partiría la cara.-yo reí ante su ocurrencia.

-Oh, déjame adivinar. Volvió a llamarte asquerosa. –Rose negó con la cabeza.

-No. Me dijo que no sabía con quién estaba hablando, que este curso sería mi peor pesadilla porque con Tanya Denali nadie se metía- dijo con mofa.- y que de quitara de una jodida vez mi pie de sus adorables zapatos.-su voz era neutra, pero la podía notar muy enfadada. Yo, ahora sí, sorprendida por la soberbia de Tanya, le pregunté:

-Joder ¿Y tú qué…?- Rosalie no me dejó acabar la frase.

-Le solté un tortazo.

Comencé a reírme ante lo sucedido y Rose me siguió, me atraganté con el humo del cigarro y comencé a toser. Cuando nos calmamos un poco, me acerqué a ella y le dije, divertida:

-Sí, desde luego tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

Entonces, antes de que Rose me dijera nada alguien tocó la puerta. Me acerqué a abrirla y vi a una entristecida Alice mirándome con cara de cordero degollado. Puse las manos en mi cadera y bufé.

-Bella, escúchame. Siento haberme reído pero…

-¿Quién es, Bella?-preguntó Rose.

-Es Alice, el motivo de mi cabreo.-dije con voz falsamente molesta. Alice, gimió.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo humildemente. Yo sonreí, la abracé y la dejé entrar. Después, señalé a Rose y las presenté.- Rose, Alice. Alice, Rose. Ella es mi mejor amiga y hermanastra y Rose es mi nueva compañera de cuarto.

Ellas se dieron la mano.

-Cuéntame Alice,- comentó Rose, divertida.- ¿qué le has hecho a la pobre Bella?

-OH, yo no he hecho nada. Todo fue culpa suya. –dijo sonriendo. Yo comprendí que iba a contarlo y la fulminé con la mirada.- Hay un chico nuevo en clase y Bella babea por él.

Rose río, yo bufé.

-Alice…- la advertí. En realidad tampoco me molestaba.

-Y en el pasillo, Bella comentó que, (palabras textuales), tenía un polvo detrás de otro. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba pasando detrás de ella justo en ese momento.

Rose y Alice comenzaron a reír a mandíbula batiente y yo me enfurruñé. A los cinco minutos, ellas seguían riéndose.

-Bueno, ya basta ¿no? Sí, tuvo su gracia, pero creo que es suficiente. ¡Casi me muero de la vergüenza!

-Oye, ¿quién es ese tal Edmund?- preguntó Rose, divertida.

-Edward.- aclaré. Alice me miró fijamente.

-Ya lo verás…-dijo mi hermanastra.- No pasa desapercibido, créeme.

__________________

Gracias por los reviews :) Quiero decir que en esta historia Edward no sera tan bueno, todavia no se le conoce bien pero se irá viendo como evoluciona la cosa...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, yo solo creo la historia.

Me alegro de que haya gustado y siento haber hecho esperar.

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Estuvimos un rato charlando y congeniamos muy bien con Rosalie. Bajamos al comedor y nos contó que antes iba a un colegio religioso en Phoenix, pero las monjas estaban hasta las narices de ella porque hacía lo que le daba la gana. Al fin, sus padres la obligaron a venir a este colegio interna y para colmo repitió curso, por lo que tenía una año más que ellas.

-Mis padres son demasiado estrictos. –explicó Rose.- Se creen que por que ellos eran muy buenecitos de jóvenes yo tengo que ser igual. Soy joven y quiero divertirme, no entiendo por qué no me dejan.

A la tarde, no hicimos nada en especial. Apenas salimos de mi habitación y estuvimos toda la tarde hablando. Invitamos a Rose a estar con nosotras durante el curso, dado que no conocía nadie. También le advertimos del tipo de gente que había aquí.

-Bien, Rose.- explicaba Alice.- Debes tener en cuenta algunas cosas si quieres sobrevivir aquí.

-¿Bromeas? A mi ningún pijo asqueroso me toma el pelo.-dijo muy segura de sí misma. Rosalie tenía un gran temperamento.

-Escucha: delante de los profesores debes ser una santa, tanto si eres estudiosa como si no. Como te tengan fichada, date por expulsada. La gente: aquí dentro, todo es aparentar. Es triste, pero es así. El Mac Boarding School en realidad se rige por la ley de la selva. No dejes que nadie te pisotee o te las harán pasar putas. Olvídate de Tanya y sus secuaces, por mucho que sean las más cerdas de todo el instituto a nadie les importan; puedes insultarlas cuanto quieras. Pero hay ciertas personas a las que no debes acercarte. La primera: Mike Newton. Es estúpido, prepotente y completamente podrido de dinero. Puede mover muchos hilos dentro del colegio y se aprovecha de ello, pero no dejes que te mangonee. Lauren Mallory: es una auténtica harpía. Pasa desapercibida pero como te coja manía es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por joderte el curso. Bella tuvo un pequeño altercado con ella hace un par de años y por poco acaba sin pelos.- Rose escuchaba con interés. Yo pensé en que Alice, como siempre, exageraba mucho las cosas.- Y por último… Emmett McCarthy. Es el típico niño de papá, capitán del equipo de fútbol por el que todas las niñas suspiran. En el fondo no es más que un gilipollas engreído que se va tirando a todas las chicas que pilla.

-Como odio a los chicos así…-dijo Rose apretando los puños. Yo le di la razón.

-¿Entendido?- dijo Alice levantando el dedo índice. Rosalie asintió, concentrada. Yo suspiré.

-En realidad, Rose, Alice exagera demasiado. Sí que hay gente estúpida en esta escuela, y sí, los profesores son horribles; pero esto no es una batalla campal ¿sí?- reí ante esa perspectiva. Una batalla campal…

A eso de las nueve, nos llamaron para bajar a cenar. Nos calzamos y bajamos al comedor. Si había algo de lo que los alumnos del Mac no podían quejarse, desde luego era la comida. Cogimos la cena y nos sentamos en una mesa. A los veinte minutos, diez minutos después de que cerraran la puerta del comedor (para los horarios eran muy estrictos, si no llegabas en el plazo que te daban para las comidas, no comías), la puerta se abrió y todos nos giramos, intrigados.

Y ahí estaba, vestido con una camiseta blanca no demasiado holgada y unos vaqueros negros de cadera baja, parecía sacado de un anuncio televisivo. Edward Cullen, se revolvió el pelo ya de por sí revuelto con una mano y entró al comedor con toda la tranquilidad posible.

-Por Dios.-susurró Rosalie mientras yo me lo comía con los ojos.- ¿Quién es ese?

-Edward Cullen.-dije yo en el mismo tono de voz. Rosalie soltó un silbido.

-Vaya, ahora te comprendo cuando dijiste que tenía un polvo.

Anne Castle, la coordinadora de cuarto, se levantó, se acercó a él y le espetó de forma que todos pudiéramos oírlo.

-¿No tiene prisa señor Cullen?-dijo con sarcasmo. Él buscó con la mirada un sitio donde sentarse. – Conoce las normas de puntualidad.

-Culpa mía, me he retrasado.-dijo sin mirarla siquiera.

-Me temo que tendrás que quedarte sin cenar. –dijo empujándolo con suavidad hacia la puerta. Él se apartó.

-¿Qué? Me temo que no.-dijo en tono desafiante. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice negaba con la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Por favor, sal del comedor.-dijo Anne en un tono que no admitía réplica. Edward se mantuvo en su sitio.- Sal del comedor, de inmediato.

El Dios griego, se quedó un segundo pensativo y después se dio la vuelta y salió dando un sonoro portazo. Todos nos quedamos mirando la puerta por la que había salido.

-¿Divertido el espectáculo?- dijo el director Gustav.- Sigan comiendo.

Nos pusimos a comer y Rose dijo:

-Eso sí que era un hombre. –yo suspiré.- Pero tranquila, Bella. Es todo tuyo.

Bufé, ya sabía yo que me estarían vacilando un tiempo.

Terminamos de cenar y salimos, dispuestos a irnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Nos metimos en el cuarto, el cual Rosalie y yo compartíamos y directamente no fuimos a la cama. Habíamos madrugado y teníamos sueño.

Al día siguiente, era sábado, no teníamos clase hasta el lunes por lo que nos quedamos durmiendo hasta tarde. Cuando por fin me desperté con los rayos del Sol golpeándome la cara, desperté a Rose y bajamos a desayunar. El fin de semana y vacaciones, eran los únicos días que no tenía horarios para desayunar. Me tomé un café con unas galletas y después salimos al soleado viernes de Phoenix.

-¿Tenéis algún plan para hoy?-preguntó Alice.

-¿Os apetece ir a la piscina?-ofreció Rose.

-Oh, no. La piscina del colegio es cubierta.-se quejó mi hermanastra.

-¿Y…?-pregunté.

-Que no pienso ponerme un gorro.-Alice.

-Alice…-me quejé.- ¿Qué más te da? Podemos estar en la terraza tomando el sol.

Mi amiga puso morritos, pero al fin cedió. Cogimos un bikini la toalla y todo ese tipo de cosas necesarias y nos dirigimos a la piscina. Me agencié una tumbona y me tiré cuan larga era sobre ella. Cerré los ojos, puse mis brazos tras mi nuca y me relajé. Pero entonces, oí una voz que por alguna razón me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡No pienso ser vuestro conserje!- gritaba.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y me asomé al otro lado de la barandilla. En el jardín se encontraban Gustav y, cómo no, Cullen.

-Harás lo que se te diga.-dijo el director ofreciéndole una manguera. Edward la miró y después la cogió con una mano, con gesto frustrado le puso a regar las plantas del jardín. No pude evitar una risita. Se veía adorable regando los arbustos. El director se fue y yo miré a mis lados para comprobar que nadie me veía observarle, a quince metros de distancia. Rose estaba en la piscina haciendo unos largos y Alice estaba adormilada y escuchando música. Bien.

Miré con atención a Edward, empezando por sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas, haciendo una parada esencial en su trasero. ¡Dios mío! Continué subiendo a través de su larga, tersa, espalda. Edward se irguió, se estiró y su camiseta pudo marcar con todo detalle el contorno de su espalda. Contuve la respiración. _Por favor… qué calor tengo así de repente… _Me abaniqué con la mano e intenté controlar las reacciones incontroladas de mi cuerpo adolescente.

Inesperadamente, Edward se giró, como si hubiera oído su nombre, y clavó su verde mirada en la mía. Me quedé parada, sin poder pestañear siquiera, y fui adquiriendo todos los matices del rojo, mientras Edward seguía mirándome sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento. Cuando pensé que me iba a quedar sin aire, él sonrió, _otra vez esa media sonrisa…_, de la misma manera que me miró en el pasillo el día anterior, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, se acercó y me apuntó con la manguera. Miles de gotitas transparentes se pegaron a mi cuerpo, empapándome de arriba abajo. Me levanté como un resorte.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero qué hostias te pasa?!- grité sacudiendo el pelo.

Edward se acercó a mí aún con la manguera en la mano y se apoyó en la barandilla con los codos. La sonrisa traviesa seguía. Yo sentía que me salía humo de la cabeza.

-No podía ver lo bien que te lo pasabas viéndome regar las plantas sin mojarte.-dijo en tono casual. Yo entorné los ojos.

-¿Quién te dice que te observaba?

Edward río y grabé ese sonido en mi memoria para siempre. Se me puso la piel de gallina y todo. Después miró algo detrás de mí y volvió a clavar su mirada en la mía.

-Ya hablaremos, Bella.-dijo a modo de despedida. Yo sólo pude articular un patético adiós y Edward se giró y siguió regando los arbustos. _Me ha llamado Bella. No Isabella. ¿Cómo…? _Entonces Oí como Rose me llamaba y me giré. Alice estaba dormida y Rose venía aún con el gorro de piscina puesto y completamente mojada.

-Bella, ¿vienes a bañarte? –me invitó. Yo asentí. Total, ya estaba mojada. En todos los sentidos.

**Alice POV**

Noté como alguien me tiraba del brazo y abrí los ojos, adormilada. Vi el rostro de Rosalie enmarcado con un horrible gorro de látex blanco.

-¿Qué…?-dije confundida.

-¡Vamos al agua!

-¿Y ponerme un terrorífico gorro de esos? ¡Ni loca!

-Alice, no me seas pija. –se irritó Rose.- Te estás pareciendo a una de estas niñitas superficiales. ¡La piscina está vacía! ¿Quién te va a ver?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero no supe qué decir. Rose tiró de mi brazo y me llevó a rastras adentro. Bella me seguía con su gorro azul oscuro puesto. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta, ellas dos se lanzaron al agua y yo me quedé muy quieta. El socorrista se encontraba subido a su pequeña torre, con unas gafas de sol oscuras y un bañador rojo que permitía admirar su pecho, delgado pero fibroso. _Oh, Dios, mío._ Decididamente, no iba a ponerme aquel horripilante gorro, ni aunque me pagaran. El rubio socorrista fijó la mirada en mí y yo me di la vuelta, sonrojada.

Me senté en el borde de la piscina y metí las piernas en el agua, dejando el gorro a un lado. Veía a Bella y a Rose chapotear, divertidas y me entraron ganas de bañarme. _Para presumir hay que sufrir. _Me repetía mi cabeza.

Entonces un pequeño toquecito en el hombro me devolvió al mundo real y me giré. Me quedé sin habla al ver al socorrista sonriéndome con timidez. Se había quitado las gafas de sol y me miraba con unos preciosos ojos azules.

-Lo siento mucho pero… es obligatorio ponerse el gorro para utilizar la piscina, señorita.-su voz era muy, muy dulce.

-P-pero no la estoy usando. –repliqué tartamudeando. Parecía una auténtica estúpida. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Pero tengo que pedirle que se lo ponga.

-No.-me negué sin pensarlo.

-¿No?-me preguntó confundido.

-Me queda fatal.-me excusé de forma estúpida. Bien, ahora sí parecía imbécil.

-Dudo mucho que nada pueda quedarte mal.-dijo él. De inmediato se puso rojo, tan rojo como yo. _¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? _Antes de que pudiera decir nada, continuó hablando nerviosamente.- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú te pones el gorro y yo me lo pongo también, ¿vale? –dijo sacando un gorro de tela rojo, a juego con el mío.- Así ambos estaremos igual de feos.

Yo reí. Era un chico estupendo. Y muy, muy, muy guapo; no hacía falta decirlo. No pude evitar sonreír continuamente.

-Por cierto, soy Jasper Martin. –dijo aún con la deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alice Cullen.

Jasper se inclinó sobre mí y me dio dos besos.

-Alice… no lo voy a olvidar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos como tontos pero entonces un inoportuno gritó nos interrumpió.

-¡Martin! No te escaquees cabrón.

Jasper se giró y vi a Emmett, el estúpido fortachón musculoso llamándole. Él también llevaba el uniforme de socorrista.

-Creo que debo irme. ¡Espero verte pronto Alice!

-Hasta pronto, Jasper.-sonreí.

Y sonreí, y continué sonriendo durante todo el día.

* * *

NOTA: Decir que una persona tiene un polvo es como decir que está bueno/a. Decir que una persona tiene un polvo detrás de otro es decir que no sólo está bueno/a, sino que está MUY MUY bueno/a ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hablar bajito para gritar más fuerte, que existe un mundo de colores diferente._

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Di una vuelta más entre mis sábanas. No podía dormir. No tenía ni idea de por qué pero era ya medianoche y yo seguía más que despierta. Hoy era domingo y mañana empezábamos las clases en toda regla. Habíamos pasado un fin de semana genial. De hecho, Alice había conocido a un "monísimo socorrista que prometía", eso decía ella. Para Alice, todos los chicos monos prometían, esperaba que esta vez tuviera razón. Yo, por supuesto, no les comenté el incidente de la manguera, sólo conseguiría una semana entera soportando bromitas. En el resto del fin de semana apenas vi a Edward, supuse que estaba castigado, porque era imposible que hubiera conseguido un permiso para salir el domingo, dado su comportamiento. _Si sigue así va a conseguir muchos problemas…_ pensé con lástima.

Desquiciada, me levanté, me puse unos vaqueros y una cazadora y cogí mi paquete de Marlboro dispuesta a salir y airearme. En realidad, si cualquiera me viese a estas horas merodeando por el internado, podría darme por muerta; pero a partir de las doce ya nadie vigilaba el internado, y quien si lo hacía, no lo hacía con eficacia. Salí al pasillo y silenciosamente bajé al primer piso me metí en el baño y desde allí, me descolgué por la cañería hasta bajar a los jardines. Sencillo, y eso que yo era una auténtica patosa.

Me apresuré a esconderme entre los jardines, por miedo a que alguien me viera y me senté en un pequeño, (muy pequeño) claro, en la hierba siempre seca.

Saqué un cigarro y me lo encendí. Mientras le daba una calada, me puse a pensar…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- susurró una voz a mi espalda.

Pegué un salto y grité asustada.

-¡Joder!

Me giré y pude observar con detalle la cara de Edward a apenas diez centímetros de la mía, mi corazón latía desenfrenado, debido al susto, claro.

-Shh… no grites, no podemos estar aquí.-susurró sobre mi rostro. Esa frase, esa sencilla frase provocó en mi cabeza tantas fantasías que por un momento tuve que respirar hondo y tranquilizarme. Le di una larga calada a mi cigarro y me acomodé de nuevo en el césped. Edward se sentó a mi lado y se sacó un cigarro también.

-No sabía que fumaras.- dijo de pronto echando el humo.

-Ni yo que tú también lo hicieras.-contraataqué. Me giré hacia él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú?-me preguntó el mirándome. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No podía dormir.

-Supongo que yo tampoco podía dormir.

Yo miré hacia adelante, la situación se me antojaba incómoda. Tenía que sacar algún tema.

-¿Qué tal llevas lo de ser conserje?-le piqué, el bufó.

-Este colegio es una mierda.

-Hay que saber comportarse.-dije escuetamente. En cierto modo tenía razón, era demasiado estricto.

-¿Insinúas que no sé comportarme?-dijo aparentemente molesto. Yo me expliqué.

-No sabes comportarte como este colegio quiere que te comportes.-Edward asintió. Y nos quedamos en silencio. Yo tuve que preguntar de nuevo, intentando no parecer demasiado interesada.- Si no te gusta… ¿por qué viniste aquí?

-Uf, es una historia larga.

-Tengo tiempo.- le sonreí. Y era verdad, no podía dormir, ¿qué mejor que escuchar la historia de un adonis como aquel? _Mierda, Bella. Céntrate._

-Me echaron del anterior colegio. Y me hicieron repetir curso. Mis padres me obligaron a internarme aquí.

-¿Eres mayor que yo?

-Voy a cumplir diecisiete.-mostró una radiante sonrisa.

-Om… y ¿por qué te echaron?-pregunté interesada. Su imagen era angelical, pero desde luego su comportamiento… Edward bajó la cabeza.

-Por varias cosas…- dijo sin mirarme. Yo esperé, incitándole a que continuara. Él levantó la cabeza y me miró, con intensidad.- Por no cumplir las normas.- _Bueno, eso es lógico._- Consumir marihuana dentro del recinto escolar…- _Joder. _Me reí por lo que dijo.- Por…follar en los baños del colegio…

Eso decididamente me tomo desprevenida.

-¿Follaste en los baños?-pregunté entre divertida y asustada. Edward asintió, y yo me eché a reír.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo aquí.-le advertí entre risas.

-¿Seguro…?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Mis latidos aumentaron de velocidad y mis hormonas se revolucionaron.

-¿Insinúas algo?-dije molesta, o intentando parecer molesta. Edward se apartó al instante y soltó una carcajada, dejándome confundida. Entonces le dio una última calada al cigarro, tiró la colilla, la pisó y se levantó.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero creo que me voy a la cama.

Yo le imité, y me estiré.

-Sí, creo que yo también.-dije bostezando. Él se giró hacia mí y me sonrió tentadoramente.

-Ah, ¿me acompañas?

Yo le enseñé el dedo corazón y le dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Eres un cerdo pervertido.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte.- me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta. Observé cómo se alejaba y me apresuré a volver a mi habitación.

**7:30 am.**

Le pegué un manotazo a mi despertador y lo estampé contra el suelo. Había dormido muy poco, y lo poco que había dormido había sido un desastre. Me levanté, con cuidado. _Al menos no hace frío._ Me puse la falda a tablas azul oscura, la camisa blanca con la insignia del internado y una americana azul oscura por encima. Tarde por lo menos seis minutos en conseguir enlazarme la corbata roja. Me maquillé un poco, lo suficiente como para tapar la huella de haber dormido mal por la noche. Después, salí a buscar a mi amiga.

-Buenos días Rosalie.- dije apareciendo en su habitación. Ella me miró desde el espejo en el que se estaba maquillando con cara de horror.

-Tengo una cara horrible.-sentenció con un bufido.

-¿Tú?- dije yo con ironía.- Mírame, tengo unas ojeras enormes.

-Eso te pasa por dar paseítos nocturnos… -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Yo me sonrojé pero no dije nada. Le esperé a que se preparara y fuimos a tocarle la puerta a Alice.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no toques mis zapatos!

Esa era Alice. Rose y yo nos miramos, entre sorprendidas y preocupadas y tocamos la puerta. Una muy enfadada duendecilla la abrió de un tirón.

-¡Eres una histérica!- contestó una voz chillona desde dentro del cuarto. Alice miró hacia atrás echando humo por las orejas.

-Alice, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada una chica rubia, alta y con unas tetas enormes salió por la puerta empujando a mi hermanastra, y caminó hasta el ascensor con altanería. Ya sabía quién era: Heidi. Alice fue a lanzarse tras ella pero la sujeté del hombro.

-¡No la soporto!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Toca toda mi ropa sólo por joder, ¡y sabéis que nadie puede tocar mi ropa!

Eso era totalmente cierto. Estaba completamente prohibido tocar y/o desordenar la ropa y los complementos de Alice sin su supervisión. Y más aún cuando quien lo hacía es una pequeña zorrita como lo era Heidi.

-No sabía que fuera tu compañera de habitación.-dije tranquilamente. No era posible tranquilizar a Alice en estos momentos.

-¡Yo tampoco! Hasta ayer no llegó, estaba de vacaciones y en serio, ojalá se fuera de nuevo. –continuó ella.- Encima recibe estúpidas visititas por las noches, será cerda…¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no me ha tocado una chica agradable como a Bella?

Caminamos hasta el comedor y desayunamos tranquilas. Entramos en 4ºB y Alice se acercó a mi mesa a charlar pues todavía era pronto. Entonces entró Heidi con los mismos aires de superioridad que traía en el pasillo y cuando pasó al lado de Tanya ésta le puso la zancadilla. Me sorprendió mucho, Heidi siempre había sido la mano derecha de la rubia recauchutada.

-¿Qué te pasa con Heidi, Tanya? ¿Te copió los zapatos?- dije en tono sarcástico. Ella refunfuñó.

-No seas graciosa Swan; no estoy de humor hoy.

Vaya, Tanya estaba enfadada y en serio. Era muy extraño que no me contestara algo así como "sé que me tienes envidia". El profesor de literatura entró y nos tuvimos que ir a nuestros sitios. A decir verdad, estaba intrigada con lo que Heidi podría haberle hecho a su amada Denali. Pero mi atención se centró de pronto en el pupitre vacío que había a mi derecha, _¿dónde se ha metido?_ En todo caso, no era de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad?

-Psst. Bella.

Me giré, alguien me llamaba desde la fila a mi derecha. Una chica de pelo castaño me tendía un papel muy doblado, no estaba segura pero se llamaba Ángela.

-Que llegue a Tanya. Es de Heidi.-continuó ella.

Rápidamente, alargué la mano y lo atrapé. Sabía que hurgar en la correspondencia de los demás no estaba bien, no era ético pero… estaba haciendo de mensajera, por echarle un vistazo no iba a pasar nada. Con sumo cuidado, desdoblé la notita y leí con atención.

"_¡Heidi! Esto no se le hace a una amiga, que lo sepas. ¡Sabías que yo iba a por él! ¿Cómo has podido tirártelo? A veces eres…increíble."_

¡Heidi se había acostado con el nuevo fichaje de Tanya! ¿Quién sería el "afortunado"? Le di la vuelta a la notita, ahí estaba la respuesta de Heidi.

"_Tanya, aquí la cosa no funciona pidiéndose a los tíos ¿vale? Edward vino a mi habitación y pasó lo que pasó. No pienso pedirte perdón."_

Leí una segunda vez la notita, porque creí no haber leído bien. _¿Edward y Heidi?_ Espero que haya otro Edward por los alrededores porque si no... Bueno, no pasaba nada. Los nervios bajo control… _¡Será guarra! _¡Claro! Por eso había dicho Alice que oyó como alguien entraba por la noche. ¡Era Edward!

Doblé de nuevo la notita y se la pase a Eric, el chico que tenía delante. Después, me crucé de brazos y me enfurruñé durante toda la clase. Sabía que era un enfado estúpido, de niña, pero me molestaba tanto que ellas siempre tuvieran que conseguirlo todo… No es que yo quisiera nada con Edward, claro, pero… el hecho de que las otras dos fueran Heidi y Tanya me sentó muy mal.

Por fin, tocó el timbre que dio paso a la segunda hora. _Oh, mierda._ Química, se me daba fatal la química. Me agaché y comencé a sacar el libro de química de mi mochila, levanté de nuevo la cabeza y… Me encontré de pleno con el trasero de Edward Cullen.

Rápidamente me senté bien en mi silla y apoyé la cabeza sobre mis manos. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Noté como pasaba por detrás de mí y se sentaba en su silla. Yo cerré los ojos, me moría de sueño.

-Vaya, te noto cansada.- dijo en tono amistoso. Yo me giré y le sonreí. Estaba apoyado sobre su brazo, tirado encima de la mesa. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa.

-He dormido mal. ¿Y tú, qué?-dije pensando en la visita furtiva a la habitación 219.

-Yo… estoy destrozado.-dijo en un suspiró. El enfado volvió a hacerse notar.

- Eso te pasa por dar paseítos nocturnos… -usé las mismas palabras que usó Rose esta misma mañana, en tono de reproche. Edward me miró fijamente, incrédulo.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-dijo alzando una ceja. Estaba segura de que él ya sabía que no me refería a nuestro encuentro.

Entonces el profesor entró, y nos mandó callar a todos. Yo le sonreí de forma pícara a mi compañero de mesa y miré hacia la pizarra. Podía notar su mirada quemando mi rostro durante toda la clase, pero no le mire en ningún momento.

La siguiente clase era gimnasia, para mi gran horror, por supuesto. Llevaba tres años entero sufriendo en silencio con el fútbol, el baloncesto, el tenis… No eran lo mío. Yo siempre optaba por esconderme detrás de alguien y hacer como si hiciera algo. La gente me lo agradecía, si pretendía intentar jugar de verdad, alguien salía dañado. Por suerte era la última clase del día, siempre la primera semana empezábamos sin clases después de comer.

Entramos al vestuario, me puse el horroroso chándal azul oscuro, con un polo blanco con la insignia del colegio y unas All Star azules. Armándome de valor, salí agarrada de la mano de Alice al patio. Nos sentamos en el suelo y el profesor Hutch comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, chicos. Hoy no empezaremos con la asignatura de Educación Física, tengo una sorpresa para vosotros -_Que se haya anulado la asignatura, que la hayan quitado por favor…_-: Este año habrá un equipo de fútbol masculino y otro de voleyball femenino. Y en esta hora se harán las pruebas para entrar.-_¿Voleyball? Una nueva tortura para mí. No pienso hacer las pruebas._- Por supuesto, las pruebas son obligatorias. Así que… ¡mucha suerte!

Alice aplaudió a mi lado, ilusionada y se levantó. Yo me quedé en el suelo molesta, iba a hacer el ridículo delante de toda la clase…

-Vamos, Bella. No vas a estar tan mal.-dijo a sabiendas de lo que me preocupaba. Yo la miré.

-¿Qué no? Alice, ya sabes que a mí me das un balón y mato a tres personas…

Oí una risa suave, agradable y me giré. Ahí estaba Edward riéndose de mí. Sentí que me ponía roja, de rabia, y de vergüenza. Me crucé de brazos, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Algo que objetar, Cullen?-dije molesta. Él dejó de reír y le miró a Alice.

-Por favor, avísame cuando Bella esté haciendo las pruebas. Tengo curiosidad.-volvió a reírse, y luego me guiñó un ojo a modo de broma. Yo me giré enfadada y Alice me siguió, sin saber muy bien qué decir. _Estúpido Cullen, que se cree mejor que nadie porque se ha follado a la guarra de Heidi y ahora se ríe de mí… Ya verá, voy a conseguir entrar en esa mierda de equipo sólo para que vea que de mí no se ríe... El muy imbécil… _Una larga sarta de maldiciones se me vino a la mente.

El profesor Hutch fue desechando a unas personas, y aceptando a otras y muy pronto, me tocó a mí.

-Swan.- me acerqué hacia la pelota con manos temblorosas, lo cogí y lo miré con miedo.- Adelante.- me animó mi profesor. Yo le miré, y vi que a su lado se encontraba Edward, sonriéndome con sorna y sosteniendo en sus manos el uniforme azul del equipo de fútbol. Lo habían elegido. _Ahora sí que voy a conseguir que me cojan._ Cogí el balón con determinación lo lancé al aire y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas con los antebrazos. Sorprendida, muy, muy sorprendida, observé como la pelota pasaba por encima de la red y se dirigía al otro lado del campo. Una chica de Bachillerato, que estaba al otro lado ayudando al profesor Hutch con las pruebas, lo golpeó y lo lanzó a mi campo de nuevo. Yo me moví a la izquierda, salté y golpeé el balón con las puntas de los dedos, con fuerza. El balón cambió de dirección, pasó la red y cayó a dos metros de distancia de la chica, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Me quedé parada y sonreí para mí misma.

-Vaya, Isabella.- dijo mi profesor atónito. Llevaba tres años dándome clases de Educación Física y jamás, había conseguido golpear un balón y no causar daños.- Estoy de verdad sorprendido. Si llego a saber que eres tan buena en vóley hubiera creado el equipo mucho antes. Estás dentro del equipo.

Sonreí triunfal y le miré a Edward; seguía con la sonrisa torcida en la cara, pero esta vez, me sonreía de verdad.

* * *

Bueno... al parecer me he confundido en el anterior capítulo ^^"

Alice no tiene como apellido Cullen, por supuesto, en principio su apellido sería Brandon, pero como su madre y Charlie se casan se supone que su apellido ahora es Swan. Culpa mía!

Por otro lado, el apellido de Jasper es Martin porque yo he querido que sea así. Es una especie de anécdota... en fin xD

Un momento, ¿qué había sido ese extraño calor que sentí en el pecho?


	5. Chapter 5

_'Cause since I've come here, well, my body's been a mess._

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

¡Sí! Hoy tenía el primer entrenamiento de vóley y estaba emocionada no, emocionadísima. Tal vez era una estupidez, una de estas ideas del colegio que no sirven para nada pero nunca me habían elegido para nada. Y ahora estaba en el equipo oficial del internado.

Caminé hacia el vestuario con la bolsa de deporte en el hombro y cuando entré, me quedé estática. A decir verdad, cuando me eligieron estaba tan eufórica con el afán de superación y con el hecho de que le había dado una lección a Edward que no pensé en mi equipo. Y decididamente, mi equipo no era lo que esperaba.

Nada más entrar un par de miradas heladas me dieron la bienvenida. Heidi y Tanya se encontraban en ropa interior poniéndose unos shorts rojos y el polo blanco como uniforme del equipo. _Por favor, dime que no…_

-Swan… veo que le hiciste algún tipo de favor al profesor Hutch. Si no, no entiendo como entraste en el equipo.-dijo Tanya con voz falsamente dulce. Heidi rió y yo suspiré pellizcándome el puente de la nariz.

-¿No te dijeron que al vóley no se juega con tacones, Tanya?-dije en tono borde. Ella bufó.- Será puta…

Entonces vi a una chica castaña al fondo, cambiándose silenciosamente. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en frente. Ella levantó la cabeza y me sonrió tímidamente.

-Menos mal que no eres otra descerebrada como ellas.-dije en tono amable. Ella ensanchó la sonrisa y me tendió la mano.

-Soy Angela Weber. Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿me equivoco?

-Llámame Bella.-dije. Esa chica me daba buenas vibraciones.

Nos cambiamos y salimos, por detrás de las reinas del instituto, claro. Caminamos hacia el campo de vóley, que casualidad estaba situado al campo de hierba artificial en el cual…

-Heidi, mira. Están entrenando los del equipo de fútbol.-dijo Tanya con tono de advertencia. Al parecer, desde el lunes (hoy era jueves) se habían arreglado después de… el encuentro de Edward y Heidi. En toda la semana Edward no me había preguntado cómo sabía lo que pasó, y yo, por supuesto, no saqué el tema. Tampoco es que hubiera hablado demasiado con él.

El entrenador Hutch tenía una pelota en las manos y un silbato colgando del cuello, de pronto, mi seguridad se fue al traste y tragué saliva.

-Swan, Denali: a este lado del campo. Weber y Vulturis al otro. Ya conocéis las normas del juego, quiero que os paséis la pelota…- el entrenador siguió hablando pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, tenía mi atención completamente centrada en lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme del equipo a Cullen cuando corría, y se le pegaba al pecho marcando su bien formado…

Sacudí la cabeza intentando centrarme en mí misma. Pero me di cuenta de que no era la única que se había quedado embobada. Heidi y Tanya prácticamente babeaban mirando hacia el campo de fútbol.

-Bueno ¿qué?, ¿empezamos?-dije en tono autoritario, intentando despegar la mirada de aquellas dos perras en celo del campo. Angela lanzó el balón, pasó la red y vi que caía hacia mi lado del campo. Levanté los brazos, di un salto a mi derecha y... Algo golpeó mi costado con fuerza, tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo, Tanya cayó a mi lado. La miré con furia.

-¡Tanya!-grité.- ¿Qué pretendías? ¡Estaba en mi lado del campo!

Ella me dirigió una hosca mirada, y se levantó teatralmente. Yo la imité, lo más dignamente posible y me sobé las costillas, me había dado un buen golpe.

-Eres demasiado lenta, Swan. ¡No imaginé que llegarías a darle!-dijo Tanya indignada. A punto estuve de darle un bofetón.

-Tanya, la bola iba para Isabella.-sentenció Hutch.-Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Vi como Tanya me dedicaba una sonrisa falsa y me agaché a recoger la pelota. Noté mi espalda arder y me giré: Edward nos observaba desde la valla del campo de fútbol, con la curiosidad pintada en los ojos. Me esmeré en mi saque y golpeé con elegancia (o con un intento de elegancia) la pelota, Denali me miró entornando los ojos y después Heidi golpeó el balón exagerando el movimiento, Angela le volvió a dar hasta que consiguió pasar la red. Observé como el balón se dirigía hacia Tanya y ella lo golpeó, haciendo que volviera al campo de Angela. Yo estaba más pendiente del espectador que no despegaba la mirada de nosotras que del entrenamiento en sí. De nuevo, la pelota pasó la red y se dirigió hacia mi campo, di dos pasos hacia atrás concentrada pero entonces algo se interpuso en mi camino, trastabillé y agité los brazos de forma absolutamente ridícula para mantener el equilibrio; en vano, pues pronto mi trasero dio de nuevo con el duro suelo. Una risa musical y una estridente carcajada se oyeron mientras yo levantaba la mirada del suelo. Tanya y Heidi reían con tanta fuerza que casi me hizo daño en los oídos. Angela me miraba entre asustada y preocupada. Apoyado en la valla, Edward se tapaba la boca con la mano reprimiendo la risa floja.

Completamente roja y con una dignidad que en ese momento NO poseía, me levanté y me alejé hacia los vestuarios mientras decía con voz neutra:

-No pienso aguantar ni un minuto más a la guarra esa tocándome los cojones.

El profesor Hutch, atónito, hizo sonar el silbato y alcancé a oír como decía:

-Bueno… doy el entrenamiento por terminado. Nos vemos el martes que viene y espero que no haya ningún incidente como hoy ¿de acuerdo Denali? Podéis marcharos.

Caminé a toda velocidad hasta el vestuario y me metí en la ducha antes de que esas dos furcias llegaran. Cuando el agua caliente acarició mi piel, me sentí mucho mejor. Dejé caer algunas lágrimas furtivas camufladas bajo las gotas de agua. Me moría de vergüenza, y de rabia. No sólo porque hubiera hecho un ridículo espantoso, sino porque la cerda de Tanya había conseguido humillarme, y ganarme ante Edward. Mientras me jabonaba con mi champú de fresas, tomé una decisión: si Tanya quería guerra, le daría guerra.

Cuando salí de la ducha, Angela justo entraba y Heidi y Tanya estaban desnudándose. Pasé con unos aires de superioridad que jamás había demostrado y oí como ambas se reían mal disimuladamente. Me giré de inmediato y ambas clavaron la vista en mí, con altanería.

-Como alguna de vosotras dos vuelva a abrir la puta boca os prometo que la hostia que os doy no se os olvida.- dije muy seria. No era una bravuconada, juro que lo haría. Heidi y Tanya se callaron ipso facto y se mostraron muy ocupadas hurgando en sus propias bolsas. Yo abrí la puerta del vestuario satisfecha.

-¡Búh!-alguien me gritó.

-Mierda. ¿Es que no sabes saludar como un ser humano?-dije molesta. Edward torció el gesto, aparentando un auténtico niño, era adorable.

-¿Eres siempre tan borde? ¿O tal vez se deba a que te duele el trasero? -contestó él. Yo entorné los ojos. _¡Qué gracioso!_

Sin decirle nada, seguí andando en dirección a mi edificio. Él me siguió.

-Vale. Lo siento.-dijo humildemente mientras me tomaba del brazo. Yo me giré a regañadientes.- No te enfades, que era broma.

-Está bien. No me enfado.-dije cediendo. Después de valorar las posibilidades que tenía de conseguir enfadarme con él, cedí.

-En realidad quería felicitarte por el entrenamiento de hoy ya que….-dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Yo me crucé de brazos.

-¿Intentas ser gracioso?

Edward suspiró pesadamente.

-Bella, a veces no se puede hablar contigo.-dijo mirando al suelo. Después clavó la mirada en mis ojos, de nuevo.- En serio, has jugado muy bien.

Yo me quedé muy sorprendida. Edward me estaba felicitando en serio. Me sentí muy halagada y me ruboricé al instante.

-Gracias… Supongo que tú también.

Edward me dedicó una radiante sonrisa. Vi como una figura conocida se acercaba por detrás de él, era Rosalie, me dijo que vendría a buscarme a la salida del entrenamiento. Entonces alguien apareció por detrás de mí y se lanzó sobre Edward a toda velocidad.

-Cada día te veo con una diferente ¡eh, pillín!- para mi gran sorpresa, Emmett McCarthy estaba apoyado sobre los hombros de Edward mientras le revolvía el pelo, ya de por sí bastante revuelto. Aquel comentario me sentó francamente mal, alcé una ceja cruzándome de brazos, mirando fijamente a Emmett.

-Esto… Em, ella es Bella. Bella, este es Emmett.- dijo sacándoselo de encima. Yo le tendí una mano fríamente pero él me dio un cálido y fuerte abrazo, me quedé confundida. _¿Emmett? El famoso egocéntrico e imbécil de Emmett._

-¿Bella?-esa era Rosalie, llamándome.

Emmett al fin me soltó y vi que Rosalie estaba a apenas un metro, acercándose extrañada. Se paró al lado mío y alzó una ceja, interrogante. Les dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Edward y a su amigo.

-Bueno, pues nosotras nos vamos ya. Hasta mañ…

-¿Y no nos presentas?-dijo Emmett mirando con "curiosidad" a mi amiga. Rosalie mostró una agradable sonrisa, claramente interesada.

-Yo soy Rosalie, ¡encantada!-dijo dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Yo me llamo Emmett.

A Emett le brillaron los ojos y yo me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con los dedos. _Esta Rosalie… _Levanté la cabeza y vi que Edward me miraba divertido; yo suspiré.

-Bueno Rose, ¿vamos?-dije intentando no parecer impaciente. Rose se giró y asintió, a regañadientes.

-Claro. ¡Nos veremos!-dijo mirando a Emmett, este le sonrió.

Nada más alejarnos un poco, Rose no pudo evitarlo y dijo muy animada:

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que conocías a semejante bombón?

Yo la miré entre divertida y escéptica. Reí para mí misma, Rosalie no había caído en quién era él.

-Todo el mundo lo conoce. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. Rosalie me miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué?-dijo confusa. Yo sonreí, divertida.

-Es Emmett McCarthy. –Rose alzó las cejas, sin entender.- El ídolo del colegio, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el Don Juan…

-¿¡Qué!? Alguien tan adorable no puede ser el playboy del instituto…-se quejó Rose gesticulando con las manos.

-¡Rose! Apenas has hablado medio minuto con él. –dije aguantándome la risa. No conocía esta faceta de mi amiga.- ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de "odio a ese tipo de chicos…"?

-Ay, amiga mía. La carne es débil…-dijo mirando al cielo. Ambas reímos con fuerza.

**Emmett POV**

Observé como aquel bombón de pelo rubio se alejaba, al lado de Bella. Sonreí como un estúpido, aquella chica, Rosalie, me había cautivado.

-Emmett, cierra la boca por lo menos.-dijo Edward golpeándome el hombro.- Se te cae la baba.

-¡Se me cae la baba! ¿Tú has visto qué pedazo de mujer?-dije gesticulando. Me giré hacia él cuando Rosalie se perdió de vista.- Bueno, tal vez estabas demasiado entretenido comiéndote con los ojos a la morenita…

Edward río con ganas. A decir verdad, su amiguita también estaba buena. Aunque siempre me habían gustado más rubias.

-Bella…-comentó pensativo.- decididamente no está nada mal.

-¡Me pido a Rosalie!-dije emocionado. Edward torció el gesto y después sonrió.

-Emmett, eres un auténtico cerdo.

-Ah, o sea que tú no te tirarías a Bellita.-dije alzando una ceja, retándolo. Apenas conocía a Edward desde hace dos días y ya lo tenía muy calado. Era tan mujeriego como yo, o más.

-Eso suena a reto…-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa, comprendiéndome a la primera.

-Gallina.-lo provoqué.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-contestó él.

* * *

Bueeno, no se muy bien cómo quedó este capítulo. Espero vuestras opiniones (yn)


	6. Chapter 6

_If you see my girl just tell her I miss her smile..._

**Chapter 6**

**Alice POV**

_Basta Alice, es suficiente. Deja ya de pensar en él. _Mi cabeza se esforzaba por hacerme pensar en eso, pero nada, mis pensamientos se obstinaban en Jasper Martin. Aún y todo, siendo objetiva, era mejor pensar en él que pensar en mi estúpida compañera de cuarto, que ahora estaba acompañada por su otra estúpida amiga, y sus estúpidas conversaciones de niñas tontas. Ugh.

-En serio tía, fue increíble. –decía Heidi, haciendo aspavientos, Tanya la observaba entre emocionada y celosa.- Bueno, él en sí es increíble…

Decididamente, la conversación sobre los ligues de las dos prostitutas oficiales me era completamente indiferente. Ellas, por su parte, también valoraban mi presencia en el sofá de al lado poco importante, porque estaban hablando sin problemas a sabiendas de que yo estaba escuchando, o por lo menos, oyendo lo que decían. Sin hacerles caso, centré mi atención en la revista que estaba hojeando. Ellas continuaron.

-Heidi, eres tan suertuda…- dijo Tanya falsamente, pero con una envidia real. Ahora que lo recordaba… esta semana habían tenido sus rifirrafes. Tal vez si me interesase, sólo por pura curiosidad y afán de cotilleo.- Yo pagaría por un polvo como el tuyo.

Heidi rió secamente, y muy orgullosa de sí misma contestó:

-No te pases, Edward no es ningún gigoló.

Sin poderlo evitar, pegué un bote debido a la sorpresa. _¡Dios mío! ¡Heidi se ha tirado a Edward! Debo contárselo a Bella, ¡de inmediato!_

Con parsimonia, como si no tuviera prisa ni urgencia alguna, me levanté, dejé la revista sobre la mesa y me puse los zapatos. Sin coger más que el móvil me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Heidi.

-Como si te importase.-contesté cortante.

Cerré la puerta y corrí a través del pasillo sin mirar por dónde iba. Pero algo se interpuso en mi camino y choqué de frente contra un duro pecho. Recobré el equilibrio sin caerme (por suerte), y miré hacia arriba con enojo. No podía haberme encontrado a una persona menos indicada.

-¡Tú!-dije señalando a Edward, con rudeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él parecía tan sorprendido como yo, sólo que yo estaba enfadada y él no. Me miraba confuso, sin saber por qué lo miraba de tal manera.

-Yo… bueno, iba a visitar a Bella y a… Rosalie.-dijo inseguro. Fruncí el ceño, escéptica.- ¿Y tú a dónde ibas tan deprisa?

_A advertir a mi mejor amiga que tú, imbécil, te has tirado a la persona menos indicada de este internado. _Pensé, mas no lo dije.

-A lo mismo.-dije. Él sonrió.

-Te acompaño, entonces.- se ofreció.

Yo caminé enfurruñada, con Edward a un paso. Él me había arruinado mi noticia, tendría que esperar a que se fuera para poder soltar la bomba. Estaba segura de que Bella se enfadaría, pero no sabría con quién se enfadaría más. ¿Con la guarra de Heidi, o con el estúpido de Edward? Tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.

Llegamos a la habitación 212 y toqué la puerta. Oí un "adelante, no está cerrada con llave" de Rosalie, entre risas y abrí. Me quedé sin palabras.

Rosalie y Bella estaban sentadas en el mismo sofá, riendo a carcajada limpia. En el sofá de en frente, si no me equivocaba, se encontraba el tan popular Emmett McCarthy contando una historia que debía ser tremendamente graciosa, por lo que se veía.

Alcé la mirada para mirar a Edward, por si él sabía algo. Pero su expresión era igual de sorprendida a la mía, sólo que él rechinaba los dientes.

Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué a la pequeña butaca color crema, aún atónita. Edward me siguió y se sentó al lado de Emmett, después de murmurarle algo entre dientes, que no llegué a escuchar.

-Hola, chicas.-dijo Edward amablemente.

-Edward.-sonrió Bella. Rosalie lo saludó con la cabeza.

-¿De dónde veníais los dos juntos?-preguntó Rosalie, cogiendo el vaso de zumo de forma desinteresada. Edward río, captando el doble sentido de la pregunta.

-Oh, me encontré con ella en el pasillo, venía corriendo hacia aquí.-explicó él. Yo me mantuve en silencio. No sabía por qué, pero la situación me desagradaba por completo.

Estuvimos un rato charlando animadamente, bueno, aunque yo no participase demasiado en la conversación. Al fin, (sí, al fin. Estaba deseándolo) se marcharon pues ya era tarde. Bella los acompañó a la puerta y nada más cerrarla me crucé de brazos y dije, mirando a la mesa.

-Bien chicas, explicadme: ¿de qué va todo esto?

Bella y Rose se miraron, cómplices, y sonrieron. Yo carraspeé.

**Edward POV**

Nada más salir por la puerta de la habitación de Bella y Rosalie, nos quedamos ambos en silencio. Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo me giré hacia Emmett, sonriendo.

-Eres un tramposo.-acusé. Él me devolvió una sonrisa malévola.

-No. Sólo soy más rápido que tú.

-No voy a dejarte ganar.-amenacé en broma, pero en cierto modo en serio. Emmett hizo una pequeña pausa y después me revolvió el pelo, algo que odiaba.

-Estoy deseando verte rapadito.-dijo entre risas caminando hacia las escaleras, yo lo seguí, riendo también.

**Alice POV**

-¿Y bien?-dije empezando a molestarme. Al fin Bella habló.

-No pasa nada, Alice. Simplemente vinieron a estar un rato hablando y así…

-Claro, una visita de cortesía.-dije irónicamente.- No me cuadra.

-No tiene que cuadrar nada.-explicó Rosalie.- Simplemente, cuando fui a buscar a Bella a su entrenamiento me encontré con que ella estaba hablando con Edward y con Emmett.

-¿Emmett? ¿Desde cuándo?- hasta donde yo sabía, Emmet y Bella no se habían hablado en la vida. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo presentó Edward.-explicó. Entonces yo me acordé de cierta cosa.

-Hablando de Edward….-comencé.- Me he enterado de algo que… Bueno, Heidi se ha follado a Edward. Y creo que en mi propia habitación…

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Bella tensó la mandíbula y se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que dijo:

-Ya lo sabía. Y no me hace ni puta gracia.

Yo me quedé shockeada. _¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía? _Bella nos contó cómo lo supo y estuvimos un rato comentando el tema. Desde luego, Heidi era una puta y Edward más de lo mismo. Yo por mi parte, no me fiaba de ninguno. Ni de Heidi, ni de Edward ni de Emmett. Y temía que mis amigas si lo hicieran.

-Sé que suena extraño pero… esos dos chicos me dan mala espina.-comenté, como quién no quiere la cosa.

-¡Bobadas! Lo que pasa es que la gente prejuzga antes de conocerlos. Son majísimos.-dijo Rose, llevándome la contraria.

Bella se mantuvo callada.

**Bella POV**

Bajamos al comedor y nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre, después de coger la comida. Durante la cena no pasó nada en especial. Pensé en las palabras de Alice, pero no conseguía darle la razón; tampoco podía decir firmemente (como Rose había hecho) que eran personas estupendas, apenas las conocía. Pero ante todo, de lo que realmente estaba segura, era de que Edward me atraía, me atraía y de qué manera. Y en eso estaba, pensando en Edward, cuando me metí a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté de golpe; no había dormido bien. Me di una ducha corta para despejarme y me sentí mucho mejor. Después, salí y me encontré con Rose, que se veía emocionada, pues era viernes. Rápidamente, me contagió su estado de ánimo.

Salimos a buscar a Alice, como de costumbre, y ella salió tan estupenda como siempre. Bajamos a desayunar y para nuestra sorpresa, Emmett nos llamó para sentarnos con él y con un chico rubio realmente guapo que no conocía. Edward no apareció durante el desayuno, pero eso no era nada extraño; Edward iba por libre. Desayunamos tranquilamente, bueno, tranquilamente yo, porque Alice estaba inquieta, no paraba. Nos dirigimos hacia las clases charlando. Alice miraba al suelo, pensativa. Como hermanastra-casi-hermana suya que era, sabía que algo le ocurría.

-Alice, ¿pasa algo?-pregunté intrigada y preocupada.

-Nada, ¿pues?-dijo dirigiéndome una mirada que claramente quería decir "luego hablamos".

-Ah, no. Nada.-dije comprendiéndola. Rosalie asintió. Ella también lo había captado: no iba hablar con ellos delante.

Emmett pasó un brazo por mis hombros y sonrió alegremente. Se me hizo tremendamente incómodo, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanto contacto con la gente, era bastante fría para eso. Sin embargo Emmett te abrazaba, te agarraba… Era como un osito de peluche. Reí internamente ante mi propia ocurrencia.

Nos separamos en el edificio de cuarto curso y entramos en clase. Para mi sorpresa, Edward se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, más bien nuestro pupitre. Me senté a su lado y me giré hacia él.

-Buenos días.-dije alegremente. Él me miró como si en vez de buenos días le hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad y contestó mirando a su mesa.

-Ah, hola.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada y molesta, porque normalmente solía ser agradable conmigo ¿no? Pensé en algo que podría haberle sentado mal pero no encontré nada. Cuando decidí preguntarle qué le pasaba entró la profesora de Literatura y no pude decir nada.

La clase, a pesar de que a mí la literatura me encantaba, se me hizo muy pesada. Y mi humor, a pesar de que era viernes, se vino abajo al darme cuenta de que Edward pasaba por completo de mí. Su silla estaba lo más lejos posible de la mía, y durante toda la clase se apoyó en su mano de forma que le tapase la cara. En el descanso entre clase y clase, se levantó y salió al pasillo. Cuando el timbre sonó, apareció de nuevo y sin dirigirme una sola mirada, se sentó. La hora pasó y nada más sonar el timbre, él salió corriendo de clase. Yo cogí la chaqueta y me aproximé al pupitre de Alice, enfadada. Nos aproximamos a la clase A y recogimos a Rosalie.

-¡Dios! Que coñazo de clase… apenas conozco a nadie.-se quejó la rubia.

-Uf, daría lo que fuera por marcharme a la playa ahora mismo.-dije en el mismo tono.

-Alegrad esa cara, chicas. ¡Es viernes!-dijo Alice, efusivamente.- Por cierto… ¿recordáis a mi maravilloso socorrista, Jasper?

_Jasper… ese nombre me suena._ Entonces caí en la cuenta. Era el chico que conoció Alice en la piscina, su amor verdadero, su príncipe azul, su…

-Oh, sí.-río Rose- ¿te refieres al chico de tus sueños?

-¡Sí! -asintió Alice- Pues es el chico con el que hemos desayunado hoy.

-¿En serio?-pregunté- ¡Es muy guapo!

Alice, que hasta el momento estaba dando saltitos tremendamente emocionada, me dedicó una hosca mirada de advertencia.

-Es mío. Gatas.-dijo rápidamente.

Todas reímos. Alice cuando quería era increíble. Y pasara lo que pasase, siempre conseguía animarme.

* * *

**Bien, opiniones! Siento que me haya quedado tan cortito el cap..**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y todos esos detalles (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Bailando así, tú no sabes como me provocas.

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

El fin de semana pasó sin nada especial que destacar. El sábado por la mañana fuimos a la piscina a tomar el sol, pero enseguida nos volvimos a la habitación con una Alice realmente alicaída; no habíamos encontrado al socorrista sexy.

Por la tarde nos fuimos a un enorme centro comercial. No nos fuimos explícitamente de compras, pero algo compramos (lo contrario sería imposible en compañía de mi hermanastra). No paramos en toda la tarde y para las ocho y media yo estaba tan cansada que nos sentamos en un restaurante a comer algo. Mientras bebía de mi refresco con avidez, Rosalie comentó:

-¿No os apetece salir esta noche?

Me atraganté con el refresco y me apresuré a protestar antes de que Alice dijera nada.

-¡¿Salir?! –gimoteé-No, por favor… ¡estoy destrozada! Os prometo que el fin de semana que viene salgo pero, por favor, hoy no.

A decir verdad había sido una semana intensa: primeras clases, primeros madrugones, entrenamiento de vóley… Esperé la respuesta alocada, efusiva y optimista de mi hermana pero ella se mantuvo callada. La miré, extrañada y vi que tenía la mirada perdida en su bebida.

-¿Alice?-dijo Rose, en busca de apoyo. Alice nos miró.

-Yo… sinceramente no me apetece.-dijo en voz baja.- Hoy tengo cuerpo de sesión de películas y helado de chocolate.

Pasé un brazo por sus hombros, alicaídos.

-Oh, Ali…-dije afectivamente.- ¿Es por el chico ese?

-Es taaaan guapo…-sollozó. Yo sonreí: así era Alice Swan.

Pronto volvimos al campus y, tal y como mi hermanita propuso, hicimos una gran sesión de comedias románticas y comimos galletas, chucherías y helado en la habitación de Rose y mía. Estuvimos un rato hablando y cotilleando y después, nos fuimos a dormir.

El domingo nos despertamos tarde y nos fuimos a la habitación de Alice a pasar el rato, después bajamos pronto a comer (pues no habíamos desayunado) y nos encontramos el comedor medio-vacío. La mayor parte de la tarde la dediqué a los terroríficos ejercicios de química, que no tenía ni idea de hacerlos y empezaba a desesperarme. Además, Rose tampoco podía ayudarme porque ella no daba química.

A lo tonto, el fin de semana pasó y volvió a sonar el despertador, a las siete de la mañana del lunes. Abrí los ojos con infinita pereza y me levanté, caminé hacia el baño a trompicones y me duché, me sequé el pelo y me vestí.

Alice pronto llamó a la puerta y bajamos a desayunar. Nos sentamos en una mesa libre y, nuevamente, Emmett se nos unió, esta vez acompañado de Edward. No vimos al "chico-perfecto-propiedad-de-Alice-Swan" por ningún lado. Por si albergaba alguna esperanza de que Edward estuviera amable conmigo, desapareció durante el desayuno.

-Oye Emmett…-pregunté a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi amiga- ¿y el chico que comió con nosotros el viernes?

Él levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Te refieres a Jasper?-preguntó cauteloso. Yo me encogí de hombros. Se suponía que no sabía su nombre.- Algo debió de sentarle mal, ha estado todo el fin de semana enfermo…

El suspiro de alivio que se escapó de los labios de Alice fue perfectamente audible.

Fuimos hacia las clases y me senté en el pupitre al lado de Edward sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera. Si él me ignoraba yo no iba a ser menos. Entró el profesor de química y tragué saliva. Él comenzó a hablar y yo cruzaba los dedos para que no me preguntase nada a la vez que intentaba, en vano, seguir la clase.

-Bien, pues comencemos a corregir los ejercicios que mandé para hoy… Página 17, ejercicio 1. ¿Qué ha contestado en este ejercicio…-Bajé la cabeza mientras cruzaba con fuerza los dedos. _Que no me diga a mí, que no me diga a mí…_- señor Cullen?

Me giré hacia Edward, con alivio y él consultó su cuaderno y contestó.

-Un enlace covalente.

El profesor asintió, sorprendido y prosiguió.

_¿Enlace covalente? Mierda, ¿qué es eso? _Miré mi cuaderno, la hoja estaba casi en blanco y para nada se nombraba un enlace covalente. Con disimulo, estiré el cuello para consultar el cuaderno de mi vecino. Para mi sorpresa, estaba perfectamente ordenado y completo, con letra elegante y pulcra y con todos los ejercicios hechos sin excepción. E_stúpido Don Perfecto de los cojones… _Me crucé de brazos, con rabia.

-… ¿un ejemplo, señorita Swan?

Boté al oír mi nombre. ¿Me había llamado el profesor? Sí, efectivamente. Y toda la clase estaba mirándome, esperando mi respuesta. Mi respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera había escuchado. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, intenté pensar algo que contestar pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

-Litio- susurró alguien a mi lado.

Entonces, el timbre sonó y el profesor dio por finalizada la clase. Yo suspiré, con increíble alivio. Sabía que Edward me había chivado la respuesta, pero no tenía ninguna intención de darle las gracias. _¡Como si necesitara que alguien me chivase!_

Me apresuré a salir por la puerta cuanto antes, y nada más cruzar el umbral una aterciopelada voz me susurró al oído en tono severo:

-Se dice gracias.

Yo bufé y me giré, me encontré con Edward con la misma cara que puso cuando lo saludé el viernes.

-¡Gracias!-dije exasperada. Y rápidamente me acerqué a Rose y nos dirigimos al recreo. Estuvimos hablando y haciendo el tonto y pronto tocó el timbre que nos indicaba que teníamos que volver a clase. Maldije para mí misma, no tenía demasiadas ganas de aguantar a Edward tal y como estaba conmigo. _¿Por qué se porta así conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho?_

Me dirigí a mi pupitre cabizbaja y entre molesta y entristecida. Normalmente, cuando me enfada solía ponerme triste después, y por otro lado, Edward conseguía alterarme el estado de ánimo de una forma sorprendente. Me senté en mi pupitre habiéndole visto ya sentado en la silla a mi lado. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre mi hombro derecho en forma de panel, que evitara verle el rostro, tan perfecto. La clase de Literatura comenzó y eso consiguió ponerme de mejor humor, el Romanticismo era un tema que adoraba. Atendí a las explicaciones de la profesora y tomé apuntes, olvidándome de mi compañero de mesa durante un lapso de tiempo. El timbre sonó, finalizando la clase, cerré el cuaderno y me agaché para guardarlo en mi mochila, cuando…

-Eh… ¿Bella?-dijo con voz arrebatadoramente suave. Traté de controlarme.

-No, Bella está apagada o fuera de cobertura en este momento.-dije sin inmutarme, cerré mi mochila y me senté. Él me miraba fijamente.

-¿Puedo dejarle un mensaje en el contestador?-preguntó con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios. _Es tan mono… No, Bella._ Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo no te entiendo Edward. ¿Ahora haces como que existo?

-Yo nunca he hecho como si no existieras…-dijo bajando la mirada, la sonrisa congelada en sus labios. Chasqueé la lengua.- Bueno, puede. Pero fue porque… es que… tengo que pedirte un favor.

Me enfadé muchísimo al oír eso último. Ahora me hablaba porque me tenía que pedir un favor. Qué interesado hipócrita de mierda. _Le va a hacer favores su padre_.

-Ah, con que un favor, ¿eh?-dije controlando la voz.- Pues los favores se los pides a tu amiguita Heidi si quieres, a mí me dejas en paz.

Él me dirigió una mirada que no supe identificar y después una suplicante.

-Bella, necesito que me ayudes con literatura…

-¿Perdón?-_¿Necesita ayuda para literatura? ¿Es ese el favor?_

-No entiendo nada, se me da fatal y… he visto que tú lo llevas mejor que yo.

Menuda chorrada, necesitaba ayuda para literatura y recurría a mí. Y yo pensándome que quería pedirme algo más… serio. _Muy bien, Bella. Estúpida imaginación desproporcionada. _

Sopesé la idea un largo rato, durante el cual Edward no dejó de mirarme. ¿Le ayudaría con literatura? Dudaba que se lo mereciera, pero aún así…

La profesora de matemáticas entró en ese instante en clase y comenzó a dar la lección. Edward me miró interrogante y yo me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa.

-¿Qué dices?-susurró girado hacia mí.

-Swan, Cullen. Como os vuelva a oír os vais los dos a la calle. Tenemos poco tiempo para ver todo antes del examen y lo último…-no le hice el menor caso. Edward seguía mirándome.

-Bueno, -una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- pero con una condición.

-La que sea.

-¡Explícame química!

Edward me dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.

**Edward POV**

Valorando objetivamente la situación… tenía un problema. Bueno, para ser más concretos, me había metido en un problema; con ayuda de mi gran amigo Emmett.

A Rosalie no la conocía, había hablado un par de veces con ella y nada más, aunque probablemente de ahora en adelante tendría más contacto con ella… Pero a Bella si la conocía. Y cuanto más la conocía más me gustaba. No, gustarme no era la palabra adecuada, me… atraía. Era enigmática. Había conocido muchas chicas pero ella parecía pertenecer a otro rango. Y eso me atraía y me extrañaba, me extrañaba mucho.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, era mi móvil. Lo saqué y vi una llamada perdida: era de Heidi. _Pero que pesada es… No entiende lo de que no me interesa._ Desde que le hice la visita no me había dejado de hacer llamadas perdidas. Era tan tonta, no me arrepentía de haberme acostado con ella pero era extremadamente estúpida. Por un general, no tenía ningún problema en follar con chica de ese tipo, pero había cometido un error al pertenecer a la misma escuela, a la misma clase y al compartir habitación con Alice, la amiga de Rosalie y Bella. Y gracias a eso, y a que Heidi era una bocazas, todo el mundo se había enterado. Y dentro de todo el mundo entraban ellas.

Y eso me traía de vuelta a mi principal gran problema: Había apostado con Emmett McCarthy, los dos habíamos apostado y el que perdiese tenía que raparse la cabeza. Este tipo de cosas son las bobadas que hacemos los tíos cuando nos picamos entre nosotros. La cosa empezó por lo típico: "qué buena está…", "Cuando quiera la tengo comiendo de mi mano...". ¿Y qué sucede cuando dos hombres sobrados de testosterona se juntan?

Problemas.

Cuando lo pensé, después de haber apostado, comprendí que no había hecho bien. Rosalie no me importaba demasiado (ya lo siento) pero Bella me caía bien, y sabía que después de esto, si yo le caía bien de momento, ya no me iba a soportar. Eso si no nos daban de hostias, claro.

Pero un hombre tiene su orgullo y sus dos cojones bien puestos y no pensaba echarme atrás en esto. Al fin y al cabo, era sólo un polvo.

* * *

¿Quién tendrá que raparse el pelo?

Espero oír vuestras opiniones :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tu perfume convinado con el viento; sexy movimiento.

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

-Vamos, Bella. Es sólo un polvo.

Rosalie cogió la caja de cereales y se sentó en frente mío, en el sofá. Me miró seriamente y abrió la boca para repetir lo que ya había dicho. Yo alcé las manos.

-Vale, vale. Te he oído.-dije suavemente.

-¿Entonces…?-dijo ella alzando una ceja, interesada.

-Entonces nada; eres una exagerada. ¡Sólo me ha pedido que le ayude con Literatura!

Rose dejó de comer cereales y me dirigió una mirada incrédula. Al ver que yo me encogí de hombros suspiró, dejó la caja de cereales en la mesita baja y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Cogí un puñado de cereales.

-Bella, creo que debo enseñarte un par de cositas. -yo me temí lo peor-Cuando un hombre, y más aún sabiendo lo que sabemos de Edward, te invita para que "le ayudes con Literatura" sólo significa una cosa…

-No saques las cosas de contexto…-la interrumpí, pero ella prosiguió.

-Sexo.-afirmó, con decisión.

Una cabeza azabache se asomó por el balcón.

-¿He oído sexo?-preguntó Alice, la cual había salido a la pequeña terraza para fumarse un cigarrillo.

-Has oído bien.-asintió Rose. Alice formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ambas rieron.

Consulté mi reloj y me di cuenta de que en quince minutos había quedado en la puerta de la biblioteca, con Edward.

-Bueno chicas, vosotras a lo vuestro, eh. Yo me tengo que ir.-dije levantándome. Rose se levantó también.

-Eh, eh, espera.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo sacó algo y me lo tendió. Era un preservativo.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-dije entre risas.

Entré en mi habitación y me vestí, después me maquillé un poco (íbamos a estar estudiando en la biblioteca, no era necesario demasiado), cogí los libros y salí por la puerta, después de despedirme de mis amigas. Un incómodo cosquilleo me quemaba las tripas.

Llegué a la puerta de la biblioteca y no había nadie, me apoyé contra la pared y un minuto después Edward apareció caminando, mirando su reloj mientras se acercaba.

-¿Llego tarde?-preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Para nada, acabo de llegar.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias por esto, eh…-dijo tímidamente. Yo me ruboricé.

-No es nada.-dije en voz baja. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, en una incómoda situación.

-Venga, vamos.-me dijo mientras golpeaba mi brazo, con suavidad. Me dispuse a dar la vuelta hacia el edificio pero él comenzó a caminar alejándose de la puerta de la biblioteca. Yo, confundida, me apresuré a alcanzarle.

-Espera, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?-pregunté. Él me miró.

-A mi habitación.-dijo con naturalidad. _¿A su habitación? Un momento, aquí falla algo._

-¿P-por qué?-tartamudeé. Edward contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué estar en la biblioteca si podemos estar tranquilamente en las habitaciones?

-Oh.-dije simplemente. No había valorado la posibilidad de estar estudiando con Edward en su habitación, desde luego. La idea me pilló por sorpresa.

Entramos en el edificio de los chicos y Edward me hizo un gesto para que estuviera en silencio, no había ningún vigilante peor siempre había que tener cuidado. Aunque nadie se había tomado demasiado en serio lo de no compartir habitaciones personas de distinto sexo. Subimos al cuarto piso y llegamos a la puerta 187, abrió la puerta y extendió un brazo indicándome que pasara. Yo pasé con timidez, a pesar de que la habitación estaba vacía y a oscuras.

-¿Tu compañero?-pregunté. Él encendió una luz mientras dejaba la cazadora.

-No comparto habitación con nadie.-explicó. Eso era extraño, pero no pregunté por qué.- ¿Mejor estamos en mi cuarto? Está el escritorio ahí.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y él se dirigió a una de las puertas y entró, yo a escasos pasos por detrás. Una habitación con paredes grises y una cama de colcha negra, parecida a las demás. Pero el inigualable olor de Edward me aturdió dejándome sin aire.

-Pasa.-dijo él con una sonrisa, palmeando la silla de al lado suyo con una mano. Yo, volviendo en mí, me acerqué y me senté, con timidez. Edward soltó un largo suspiro y me brindó otra sonrisa torcida e irresistible.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?-dijo exhalando su aliento sobre mi rostro. Algo se removió en mi estómago.

_Oh, Dios mío. Tal vez debería haberle hecho caso a Rose._

**Edward POV**

-Pero no tiene sentido. Si quiere decir eso, ¿por qué dice lo contrario?-dije mirando el poema. Decididamente el Romanticismo no era mi estilo. Bella suspiró y sonrió.

-No dice lo contrario.-explicó- Es una forma de darle énfasis. Es que…

Llevábamos ya una hora y media estudiando y realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Si le había pedido que me ayudara con Literatura era más que nada porque de verdad necesitaba ayuda. Bueno, está bien, no…

Miré a Bella con disimulo mientras ella hablaba. Desde el día en que apostamos hasta hoy, había intentado ignorarla por completo, y tampoco sabía muy bien por qué. Tal vez porque era sólo un polvo, o eso me obcecaba a pensar. Pensaba en la apuesta y me daban ganas de rajarme, pero me retaba a mí mismo para demostrarme que podía hacerlo; además, dejar ganar a Emmett sería lo peor que podría hacer. Ella, por supuesto, se enfadó conmigo cuando no le hice ni caso, en realidad lo hice con esa intención, con intención de que no me hablara. Así no sentiría remordimientos cuando ganase la apuesta (porque no me cabía duda alguna de que iba a ganarla).

Pero entonces, se me ocurrió una idea genial. Debía pedir ayuda a Bella.

-¿Qué tal llevas el fútbol?-preguntó Bella, distraídamente. Yo volví a la realidad y la miré a los ojos.

-Bien, aunque nos machacan. Y Emmett es insoportable.-dije riendo. Ella rió conmigo y después se quedó pensativa.

-Emmett…-dijo en voz baja, para sí misma. Sentí una descarga en la columna vertebral. ¿Había suspirado por Emmett? Decididamente eso complicaba todo._ No. Mierda, mierda._ Un calor extraño se agolpó en mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-me atreví a preguntar. Bella clavó la mirada en mis ojos y sonrió.

-Ah, nada…. ¿Si te cuento una cosa no se la dirás a nadie?-Tragué saliva.

-No, no. Claro-afirmé. Ella dudó un momento y se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no me dijera lo que esperaba oír.

-Creo que a Rosalie le gusta Emmett.

Sentí un agradable alivio por un segundo. Después, comprendí que eso ni me beneficiaba ni me hacía mal. Decidí guardar con cuidado esa información para valorarla más adelante. Bella me miraba, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Está a salvo tu secreto.-susurré, sonriendo.

**Bella POV**

Me despedí de mis amigas y prácticamente corrí hacia la salida. Hoy era jueves, el miércoles fui por segunda vez a la habitación de Edward a ayudarle con Literatura, y hoy él me tenía que ayudar con química. Las "clases" iban bien, Edward me decía que comprendía mejor, aunque todavía no tenía claro si de verdad necesitaba ayuda o por qué lo hacía. A veces, me daba la sensación de que estaba (aunque sea ligeramente) interesado en mí, sin embargo otras veces estaba frío conmigo. Tal vez fuera bipolar.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces y oí un "Voy" desde dentro. Medio minuto después, un Edward recién salido de la ducha, con el alborotado pelo mojado y tan sólo una toalla blanca atada a la cadera me abrió la puerta. Tardé un largo minuto humano en despegar la mirada de su bien definido torso perlado aún de gotas de agua y reaccionar.

-H-hola.-tartamudeé ruborizada. Pasé y Edward cerró la puerta tras de mí, aún estando de espaldas pude atisbar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Me quedé de pie, girada hacia él (comiéndomelo con los ojos, obvio) mientras él me miraba de hito en hito.

-Bueno… ¿yo mejor me visto, no?-dijo con una sonrisa. _Oh, tranquilo. Por mí como si me das clases así…_ Estaba cien por cien segura de que él sabía perfectamente los efectos que ejercía sobre mí, y eso le gustaba. Edward desapareció por la puerta y yo me senté, al rato entró con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca. Se sentó a mi lado con pesadez y me miró.

-¿Enlaces covalentes?-preguntó divertido, yo asentí. Él abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a hablar, yo escuché con atención, con mucha más atención con la que le escuchaba a mi profesor. De vez en cuando, me formulaba alguna pregunta que no venía a cuento, sobre mis padres, mi ciudad natal (Forks) y cosas del estilo. Yo respondía, sorprendida.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya eran casi las siete y media.

-¡Joder!-grité mirando mi reloj, haciendo que Edward se sobresaltara.- ¡Llego media hora tarde al entrenamiento!

Me levanté y me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación como una tonta, recogiendo mis cuadernos y demás mientras Edward me miraba. De pronto él rompió a reír y yo me quedé quieta, mirándole.

-Eres muy graciosa…-dijo en un susurro. Yo me crucé de brazos.

-No tiene gracia, mi entrenador me matará.-refunfuñé. Edward se acercó a mí y me agarró de la cintura por detrás, guiándome suavemente a su cama, donde me senté y él a mi lado. Estaba completamente atónita.

-Como te matará de todas formas… ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más?-sugirió para añadir con una sonrisa- Además, yo también estoy faltando a mi entrenamiento.

Yo sólo pude asentir con el corazón latiéndome furioso. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos un largo rato hasta que dijo:

-¿Vamos a ver la tele?

-Claro.-dije con esfuerzo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, tal vez demasiado lejos, y pusimos Friends. Estuvimos un rato viendo la serie, y riéndonos, sin hablar demasiado pero en una situación extrañamente cómoda. Casi sin darme cuenta **(casi)** me acerqué unos centímetros más a él, simplemente por inercia. Cuando la serie se acabó consulté mi reloj y me giré para despedirme, pues ya era tarde. Edward se giró al mismo tiempo y nuestras narices casi se rozaban, su aliento entrecortado me golpeaba los labios. Él desplazaba su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios, intercaladamente.

En un instante, Edward se inclinó sobre mí, me agarró del rostro y me besó.

Pero antes de que pudiera creérmelo siquiera, se alejó con rapidez con la mandíbula tensa.

-Tal vez… es ya un poco tarde.-dijo mirando su reloj.

-Sí… mejor me voy.

* * *

**;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Y hoy te veo y aunque lo intente no se me olvida que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas._

**Edward POV**

Oí como Bella cerraba la puerta con suavidad y escondí mi rostro entre las ía perfectamente que Bella había salido molesta conmigo, y no era para menos.

¿Por qué? Porque la había besado, así, de repente y sin poder evitarlo. Al tenerla tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración en mi piel había actuado sin pensar y la había besado. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Me levanté de golpe y apreté los puños con fuerza. No entendía muy bien que había pasado, no había podido controlar el impulso de lanzarme sobre ella, y no poder controlar las cosas (y más aún algo como esto) era algo que no soportaba.

La apuesta estaba completamente perdida, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Pero no era eso por lo que sentía tanta rabia. Lo peor era saber que en ese momento no había podido resistirme, que había necesitado más que toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme, que en ese momento, dependí de Bella Swan.

Solté un grito y golpeé con furia la pared. Nadie iba a controlarme nunca. Y menos ella.

**Bella POV**

Algo iba mal, condenadamente mal. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi cuarto pensé en todo lo que había pasado en la última semana, que no había sido poco. _Primero, Edward deja de hablarme y me ignora por completo, luego me pide que haga de profesora particular para él y aparece medio desnudo delante de mí. Después me besa._ _Porque fue **él** quien me besó. Y por último…huye. No sé si él o yo, pero alguien tiene un problema._

Atrapé con el dedo una lágrima desquiciada que rodaba por mi mejilla, antes de llegar a la puerta. No entendía lo que pasaba y nada me daba más rabia que no entender.

Nada más entrar, Rose me vio la cara y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Yo me encogí de hombros y me senté en el sofá, Rosalie se sentó en el pequeño sillón a mi lado. Apreté los puños con rabia.

-De verdad, creo que tiene un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. –dije enfurruñada.

-Yo también lo creo.-asintió Rose. Yo comencé a contarle con detalle todo lo que había pasado, mientras Rosalie me miraba, atónita.

**Rosalie POV**

Cabreada y nerviosa, puse en silencio el teléfono móvil de una vez por todas. Decididamente, había cometido un error en darles mi número a aquellos dos chicos, aunque a uno de ellos en especial. No dejaba de recibir estúpidas llamadas perdidas de Edward y eso me hacía sentir tremendamente mal y a la vez, preguntarme qué era lo que sucedía.

Desquiciada, me senté en el sofá. Alice tenía razón cuando dijo que Emmett y Edward no eran de fiar y ahora tal vez era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de ello.

Alguien tocó la puerta y me levanté a abrir, quitando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Pero sorprendentemente me encontré con Bella, con una cara horrible, entre enfadada y triste. Tragué saliva al comprender que había sido por culpa de Edward.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella se sentó en el sofá, tomó aire y me contó lo que había pasado con los puños apretados. A medida que escuchaba me iba poniendo de peor humor y cada vez más sorprendida. Bella, ahora desahogada, se levantó y se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada. A mi tampoco me apetecía bajar a cenar, por lo que me preparé un sándwich y me metí en la cama, aún cabreada, muy cabreada.

**Alice POV**

En toda la tarde no había visto a Rose ni a Bella; aunque claro, Bella esta ayudando a Edward con literatura. _Edward… ese chico es extraño._ No me disgustaba, pero tampoco acababa de inspirarme confianza.

A la hora de cenar, me pasé por la habitación 212 para bajar a cenar con ellas, pero nadie contestó. Resignada (y extrañada), decidí bajar yo sola al comedor a cenar. Era infinitamente mejor que estar en mi habitación. Odiaba mi habitación, o mejor dicho: odiaba a mi compañera de cuarto.

Cogí algo de comida y busqué una mesa donde sentarme, aunque fuese sola, pero entonces vi como Emmett me sonreía y me indicaba que me acercara a su mesa, la cual estaba llena de integrantes del equipo de fútbol. Para nada amedrentada-pues yo no me amedrentaba con nada- me senté con ellos. Y justo mientras yo me sentaba en un hueco libre, un chico de cabello rubio se sentaba en frente mío. Me quedé mirándole como una estúpida integral, flipando.

-Hola-sonrió Jasper. En cuanto hoy su voz reaccioné.

-¡Hola!-dije con una sonrisa.

Emmett se nos quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido unos instantes y entonces pegó un bote, sonriendo.

-¡Jasper!-dijo mirando a su amigo, el cual estaba a mi izquierda.- ¡No me digas que esta es la "chica perfecta" de la que hablabas! ¡Pero si yo la conozco!

Yo abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y me puse roja como un tomate; pero claro, no más roja que Jasper, el cual miraba firmemente a la mesa.

-Sí, Emmett. Es ella.-susurró sin mirarme, después se levantó sin haber tocado su comida y se marchó. Dejándome a mí ahí, sin poder añadir nada.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta,-dijo golpeándome el costado con el codo.- es muy tímido.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír suavemente. Más tarde, debería buscarle y decirle algo, si me atrevía, claro.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me dirigí hacia mi edificio para contarles lo que me había pasado a Rose y a Bella. _¿Yo la chica perfecta? ¡No puedo creérmelo!_ Ahora no cabía duda alguna, Jasper estaba interesado en mí. Me sentía en una nube.

Entré en el ascensor y seleccioné mi piso, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron vi a alguien en medio del pasillo de espaldas a mí, mirando atentamente hacia las puertas. Me acerqué en silencio y lo reconocí, conteniendo el aliento. Era Jasper.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-dije con voz amable. Él se giró y se irguió, para después mirarme sorprendido. Le ofrecí una sonrisa y él me la devolvió, ruborizado.

-Te estaba buscando.-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Aquí me tienes.

-Pues… siento lo de antes, de verdad que Emmett a veces es…-comenzó azorado. Yo busqué con mis ojos su mirada.

-¿Con que chica perfecta, eh?-lo interrumpí.

Él me miró con miedo pero al ver mi radiante sonrisa se relajó.

-No se te escapa una ¿verdad?-dijo divertido.

-No cuando quien lo dice es alguien como tú.

-¿Alguien como yo?-preguntó, siguiéndome el royo.- ¿Quién es alguien como yo?

-Sí, alguien que me invite a bailar, por ejemplo.

Jasper me miró, divertido y emocionado.

-¿El sábado a las diez te parece bien?

-Nos vemos el sábado pues.-Jasper se inclinó sobre mí y me besó dulcemente la mejilla. Después susurró- Chica perfecta.

Y desapareció por el pasillo, sin que consiguiera moverme. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, casi sin darme cuenta, tenía una cita con Jasper.

Cuando pude reaccionar, eché a correr para (ahora sí) contarles todo a mis amigas, soltando grititos emocionados de camino.

**Edward POV**

Toqué la puerta de la habitación que Emmett y Jasper compartían, solía estar en su habitación (que estaba dos puertas más allá de la mía) después de cenar o por las tardes. Y esta vez, estaba un poco molesto todavía por lo que no me apetecía encerrarme en mi cuarto. Nada más entrar, Emmett me dijo con voz solemne:

-Sólo te quedan tres días, Cullen.

-Me quedan los mimos que a ti, imbécil-dije cabreado. Emmett me miró, poniendo una falsa cara de escandalizado y gritó.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estoy viendo a un Edward desesperado?! ¡Aquí hay alguien que no conseguirá ligaaaar! Tralaralará…

-¡Eso aún está por ver, marica!-grité a mi vez. En ese momento Jasper abrió la puerta, con cara de alucinado, se encogió de hombros resignado. Emmett se puso serio y comentó, siguiendo a Jasper.

-¿De donde vienes, Jazz? ¿De estar con tu "chica perfecta"?-decía con ironía, Emmett era verdaderamente imbécil cuando se lo proponía. Jasper se giró con una sonrisa y dijo.

-Pues sí, mira. Hemos quedado para ir a bailar este sábado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es esa chica?-pregunté sentándome en el sofá.

-Alice Swan.

Pegué un bote en mi asiento y miré a Emmett, quien también se había dado cuenta. Ambos nos acercamos a Jasper y le sonreímos de forma malévola. Él nos miraba asustado.

-Jaaaasper…-dijo Emmett en tono meloso.- ¿Tú eres nuestro amigo, no? Entonces… dile a tu chica que nosotros iremos a bailar con vosotros y que ella…

-Que ella lleve a Rosalie y a Bella.-concluí yo. Jasper frunció el ceño.

-¿Quiénes son Rosalie y Bella?-preguntó, extrañado. Emmett y yo cruzamos miradas nuevamente y él comenzó:

-Oh, bueno. Es una larga historia…

**Bella POV**

Dormitaba en un sueño incómodo cuando oí unos furiosos golpes en la puerta, somnolienta, me levanté y me asomé fuera de mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que Rose.

-¿Quién llama a estas horas?-preguntó mirando el reloj.- Son las once de la noche.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me aproximé a abrir la puerta con cuidado, los golpes seguían sonando insistentes. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y un torbellino se me echó encima tirándome al suelo y despertándome del todo.

-¡¡No os vais a creer lo que me acaba de pasar!!-gritó Alice revolucionada y levantándose del suelo. Yo me incorporé a duras penas, me dolía el trasero.

-¡Alice!-dije aún con el susto en el cuerpo.- ¿Pero qué sucede?

-¡¡Jasper me ha invitado a salir!!

Rosalie y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y sonreímos.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijimos al unísono. Alice nos abrazó y caímos las tres en el sofá, riéndonos. Entonces Alice sugirió en voz baja.

-¿Y vosotras para cuando?

Rosalie y yo dejamos de reírnos y agradecí que mi amiga cambiase de tema, no quería hablar de Edward ahora.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?-dijo Alice.

-Claro,- sonreí- hoy duermes conmigo.

Un estridente sonido me despertó de golpe, haciendo que casi saltase de la cama. Alice se asustó y se cayó al suelo, llevándose la manta consigo.

-¡Ay, Bella! ¿Qué haces?-dijo levantándose. Después se acercó a su móvil y apagó el horroroso sonido.

-Alice... ¿qué mierda de despertador tienes?-dije molesta. No me gustaba despertarme con estos sustos, y menos aún después de haber dormido con mi hermanastra, se movía muchísimo. Alice se fue a su cuarto a vestirse y Rose y yo hicimos lo propio. En menos de diez minutos estábamos las tres bajando por las escaleras hacia el comedor.

-¿Os lo podéis creer?-chillaba Alice.- La guarra de Heidi me insinuó que había pasado la noche con alguien, ¡la odio!

A decir verdad, no escuchaba demasiado a Alice, no era extraño que despotricara sobre Heidi, desde luego. Además, tenía otra cosa en la cabeza; Edward seguía siendo mi compañero de pupitre... ¿qué haría yo? ¿Y él? ¿Qué haría él? Nada más entrar al comedor dirigí la vista automáticamente a la mesa en la que se sentaban habitualmente, intentando convencerme en vano de que esperaba que no estuviese, y la desilusión contenida se dibujó en mi rostro al comprobar que faltaba. Se me quitó el hambre por completo.

-Bella, -susurró Rose seria- Edward te está mirando.

Me giré, (_asustada, lo admito) _y vi a Edward con su mirada clavada en mí y con una electrizante sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Entonces, levantó su dedo índice, indicándome que me acercara.

-¿Qué...?-comenzó Rose. Alice ya se había sentado en la mesa frente a Emmett... y junto a Jasper. Sólo tenía ojos para él.

-Ni idea.-contesté antes de que ella terminase la pregunta.

Temblorosa, me acerqué a la mesa sin perder el contacto visual. Edward amplió su sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Yo me senté sin decir nada. Si antes esperaba verle, ahora estaba enfadándome por momentos y no tenía muy claro por qué.

-¿Y todo esto?-le espeté. Edward hizo desaparecer su sonrisa pero su mirada seguía en la mía. Yo sentía el corazón a punto de explotar.

-Quería hablar contigo.-se hizo el silencio y yo asentí, incitándole a seguir. Temía lo que fuese a decir y estaba deseando oírle, pero trataba de no parecer ansiosa. Tras una larga pausa añadió escuetamente- Ayer.

-Sí, ayer-dije secamente. Este hombre necesitaba una dosis de cafeína.

-¿Ayer qué?-preguntó.

-¿Como que ayer qué?-salté- Eras tú el que tenía que hablar conmigo.

Edward juntó las manos y mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo. Se hizo el silencio. Él seguía mirándome pero yo miraba a todas partes, esperando a que hablara. Un par de minutos después, levanté las manos exasperada.

-¡Está bien! El beso, ¿querías que dijera eso, verdad?

Edward sonrió complacido y yo me crucé de brazos, enfadada. Yo tenía mi orgullo y Edward conseguía aplastármelo cada dos por tres. Él asintió, pero siguió sin decir absolutamente nada. _Este hombre es retrasado... ¿Ahora qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme con esa cara de "estoy por encima de ti"?_

-Mira, ¿sabes qué?-dije levántandome, sin alzar ni un poquito la voz- Vamos a olvidar el tema, porque creo que no tienes suficiente capacidad mental como para asimilarlo. Estúpidos hombres...

Me marché a clase sin mirar hacia atrás, pero sentí la mirada de Edward clavada en mi nuca hasta que salí de su campo visual.

**Edward POV**

Observé atentamente como Bella se marchaba enfadada. Estaba completamente satisfecho con el giro que habían dado las cosas, aunque no sabía que Bella estaba muy, muy cabreada y eso no me hacía gracia, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar.

Cuando ayer la besé "sin querer", pensé que todo se había ido al traste, que dentro de una semana tendría que raparme el pelo, porque estaba claro que era imposible que ganase la apuesta. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que si no podía ganar la apuesta... haría que Emmett perdiese. Y eso era algo increíblemente fácil de conseguir, por lo que había visto.

* * *

Las que dijeron que a Edward le interesa Bella, teníais razón.

Las que dijeron que Edward es malo, teniaís razón.

;)


	10. Chapter 10

Tú fiel admirador, y aunque no me conocías.

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

Por fin sonó el timbre de la última hora, no había pasado un día tan horrible en toda mi vida. Tampoco había pasado nada en especial, me había dedicado a ignorar a Edward toooda la mañana, pero se me había hecho casi imposible. Él tampoco me había hecho demasiado por hablar conmigo, y eso era aún peor, porque me daban ganas de pegarle. Pero al fin la mañana pasó y yo salí corriendo de clase, con Alice pisándome los talones. Salimos al jardín y Alice me alcanzó.

-¡Bella! Tengo buenas noticias…-dijo animada. _Bien, al menos alguien trae buenas noticias._ De pronto un enorme brazo se apoyó en mis hombros y una voz alegre me gritó en el oído.

-¡Bellita! Que nos vamos a bailar este sábado.

Miré extrañada e Emmett, que me sonreía. ¿A bailar este sábado? ¿De dónde habría sacado esa idea?

-Jo Emmett, me has arruinado la sorpresa.-se quejó Alice.

-¿Cómo que a bailar?-pregunté confundida.

-¡Sí!-dijo Alice, justo en ese momento Rose se acercaba a nosotros- Como Jasper me invitó a bailar, Emmett y Edward tuvieron envidia y decidieron que podríamos ir todos.

-¿Quiénes son todos?-preguntó Rosalie animada.

-Alice, Jasper, vosotras Edward y yo. Tal vez vengan Ben y Tyler.

No pude evitar torcer el gesto al oír que Edward iba a venir, y mi cara no pasó desapercibida.

-¿No quieres que Edward venga?-preguntó Emmett con cara de no estar especialmente preocupado. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, no. Me da igual que venga…-comencé. Una voz musical me cortó.

-¿Quién te da igual que vaya?-dijo Edward desde detrás de mí. Yo me giré, le miré e hice como si no hubiese oído nada.

-En realidad creo que soy yo la que no irá.-dije. No me apetecía nada ir mañana a bailar. Alice puso cara de perrito mojado y Emmett la imitó. Yo no pude evitar reír.

-Bella… tienes que venir.-dijo Emmett suplicante.- Si vienes te invito a una copa.

-Bueno, está bien.-accedí sonriendo- Pero que conste que es por la copa, eh.

Edward se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se marchó sin decir nada. Todos nos quedamos callados y Alice preguntó:

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a ese?

Todos negamos con la cabeza, pero Emmett, por extraño que pareciese, sonreía.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Alice, no pienso ponerme esto.-declaré señalando aquel vestido.

Acabábamos de subir de cenar y nada más entrar en mi habitación había visto la prenda sobre mi cama.

-Pues claro que te lo pondrás.-afirmó ella agitando la percha en mi cara.

Esa mañana del sábado, Rose y ella se habían despertado pronto y se habían marchado de compras para esta noche. Lo habían hecho de esta forma porque si las hubiera acompañado no les hubiera dejado que me compraran ese trozo de tela, ni aquellos zapatos. Pero ahora me estaban obligando a que me lo pusiese, y no iban a ceder. Pero yo tampoco, porque normalmente solía resignarme a ponerme la ropa de Alice, porque tenía un gusto exquisito, pero esta vez no iba a obligarme. Más que nada porque me daba vergüenza ponerme ese vestido pegado negro, de escote palabra de honor que me llegaba a medio muslo y enseñaba más de lo que desearía con ese corte en la pierna, a un lado.

-Pero es precioso...-se quejó Alice. Y tenía razón, era muy bonito.

-Y el negro le sienta genial a tu color de piel.-aportó Rose. En eso también tenía razón.

-¡Con esto podrás ligarte a cualquiera!-continuó mi hermanastra. Tampoco podía negarle eso, el vestido se las traía.

-Y así podrás demostrarle a Edward lo buena que estás.-dijo alzando el puño Rosalie. Yo reí y le cogí la percha a Alice de las manos.

-Está bien chicas, me habéis convencido.

Entre una cosa y otra, entre maquillaje, stilettos, planchas de pelo y demás, tardamos al menos una hora más en prepararnos. Pero cuando nos miramos al espejo, estábamos dignas de elogios.

-Venga, saquémonos una foto.-sugirió Rosalie. Después sacó el móvil y nos sacamos una foto con el temporizador. Estábamos perfectas. Nos miramos, sonreímos y nos pusimos a saltar emocionadas. Entonces oímos una fuerte voz cantando.

-Estás son las mañanitas que cantaba el…

Nos asomamos a la ventana y vimos a Emmett cantando, con Jasper, Edward y un chico que no conocía más que de compartir mesa en el almuerzo tras él. Estaban estupendos, todos con camisas. Salimos por la puerta abochornadas por si alguien había oído cantar a Emmett (que la voz no era una de sus grandes virtudes). Bajamos y Emmett se acercó a darnos dos besos, Jasper le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice y dos a Rose y a mí, nos presentaron al chico (que se llamaba Tyler) y Edward se acercó a saludarnos; me dio dos besos cerca de la comisura de los labios. Eso decididamente no lo esperaba. _El vestido está haciendo efecto._

-Bueno, ¿vamos?-sugirió Jasper, ansioso. Era una auténtica monada, pero para Alice, por supuesto.

Puesto que ninguno tenía coche (obvio) tuvimos que pedir dos taxis para que nos acercasen al centro de la ciudad de Phoenix.

Llegamos al centro y caminamos un rato por las calles buscando algún lugar donde poder bailar y beber. Al fin encontramos una discoteca que a Alice le encantó y entramos. Nada más abrir la puerta música y luces de colores nos dieron la bienvenida. No había mesas donde sentarse, pero sí una larga barra con taburetes. Nos acercamos y Jasper le cedió un taburete a Alice y yo me senté en otro, mis pies comenzaban a quejarse ya debido a los altos stilettos (una no está acostumbrada a lucir semejantes tacones).

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó Emmett.

-Una cerveza.-dije yo. Todos se giraron a mirarme como si hubiera pedido un vaso de detergente.- ¿Qué?

-¿Una cerveza? Muchas cervezas tienes que tomarte para poder emborracharte…-dijo Emmett.

-¿El objetivo es emborracharse?-pregunté divertida. Todos me volvieron a mirar como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad. Vaya amigos que tenía- Está bien, está bien.

-¡Una ronda de TGV para todos!-le gritó Emmett al camarero. Pronto, nos trajeron unos vasitos llenos hasta el borde de un líquido transparente que no me dio muy buena espina. No tenía ni idea de lo que contenía un TGV, pero casi prefería no saberlo.

Edward se acercó sigilosamente a mí y se puso a mi lado. Cuando fui a extender el dinero para pagar mi chupito Edward colocó su mano sobre la mía y con la otra pagó el mío y el suyo.

-A este invito yo.-susurró en mi oído.

-Oh, gracias.-musité. Después alcé la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y pregunté- Por cierto, ¿qué es un TGV?

Edward me miró sonriendo, cogió su vaso y me entregó a mí el mío, lo alzó al tiempo que Alice gritaba "Una, dos y… ¡TRES!". No dejó de mirarme mientras se acercaba el chupito a la boca, yo lo imité y sin pensarlo abrí la boca y tragué el contenido. _¡Dios mío!_ Sentí el líquido quemarme a lo largo de toda garganta y la tráquea, hasta llegar al estómago. Me picaban los labios y la lengua y sentía que la boca se me llenaba de saliva.

-¡Hostia! ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué mierda me habéis dado?-despotriqué. Alice tosía y Rose y Jasper tenían la misma cara de asco. Oí una estruendosa carcajada y una risa musical y vi a Emmett y a Edward, uno a cada lado mío, como ellos hubiesen bebido un vasito de agua en vez de… lo que fuese.

-Tequila, Ginebra, Vodka.-susurró Edward en mi oído contestando a mi pregunta anterior. No tenía muy claro si era por el chupito que te hacía entrar en calor o por la cercanía de los labios de Edward pero sentía mi rostro arder.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra ronda?-sugirió Emmett. Esta vez, todos lo miramos a él como si estuviera pirado.- Vale, vale. ¿Mejor unos mojitos?

Pedimos unos mojitos y nos pusimos a charlar animadamente. Poco a poco, Alice y Jasper fueron sumiéndose en su propio mundo y enseguida desaparecieron. El resto (que ya habíamos bebido más de un mojito) reíamos y hablábamos en alto, mientras a nuestro alrededor la gente bailaba y se divertía (puesto que no éramos los únicos que ya llevábamos más de una copita). Entonces, Tyler, el chico que venía con nosotros se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Ey, Bella. ¿Te apetece bailar?

Yo asentí enérgicamente. _¡Claro que me apetece bailar! Me apetece bailar, saltar, cantar… Uy, creo que voy un poco borracha._

**Edward POV**

Estaba riéndome del estúpido de Emmett, que borracho era graciosísimo cuando noté que de pronto, Bella ya no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Ey, dónde está Bella?-pregunté mirando hacia los lados.

-Se acaba de ir a bailar con Tyler.

-¡¿Con Tyler?!-preguntamos Emmett y yo al unísono. Rose nos miró extrañada, pero asintió. A punto estuve de echar a correr a buscarla, pero pensé que no sería una buena idea.

Pero Emmett no tardó nada en marcharse diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer. _Estúpido… A este paso va a conseguir ganar la apuesta… ¡La apuesta! _En ese momento me acordé de el pacto que teníamos pendiente y sin poder evitarlo le sonreí a Rosalie. Ella, bebida como iba, me devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó un poco sobre la barra. Tal vez hasta conseguía ganar la apuesta y todo.

**Bella POV**

Bailaba animadamente con el chico este… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Tyler; y me lo estaba pasando en grande. En realidad, parecía que no me daba cuenta de sus intentos de acercarse _demasiado _a mí, pero sólo hacía como que no me daba cuenta y me apartaba discretamente.

-Bella, eres guapísima.-me dijo mirándome peligrosamente a los labios.

-Oh, gracias.-musité. Notaba como Tyler se inclinaba sobre mí, esta vez estaba atrapada, tenía su mano alrededor de mi cintura y la otra en el hombro. Él se acercaba cada vez más y yo intentaba echarme hacia atrás, sin éxito. Por alguna razón, sentía que si besaba a Tyler perdería a Edward, aunque fuese un pensamiento estúpido.

Pero entonces, gracias al cielo, Alguien se puso detrás de mí y con las manos sobre mis hombros gritó.

-¡Oye Tyler! No seas egoísta. ¡Yo también quiero disponer un rato de Bella!

Tyler se separó a regañadientes y se despidió, dejándonos a Emmett y a mí bailando sobre la pista.

-Gracias.-le dije, completamente en serio.

-No me las des,- dijo Emmett, entonces puso un dedo índice sobre su mejilla y se inclinó, insinuando que se la besara. Emmett era un dulzura. Me puse de puntillas y lo besé con cariño.

Entonces comenzó a sonar una canción que reconocí de inmediato.

_¿Hola, qué tal? Soy el chico de las poesías…_

Yo sonreí, amaba esa canción, y Emmett me miró con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Se acercó más a mí y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, yo lo seguí. Emmett bailaba verdaderamente bien.

_Hoy es noche de sexo, voy a devorarte nena linda._

El ambiente dentro del local se animó notablemente. La gente comenzó a bailar animada, y yo no fui menos. Me pegué a Emmett y comencé a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Probablemente, la vergüenza y la timidez me hubieran impedido bailar de esta forma con nadie, y menos con el mismísimo Emmett; pero probablemente el TGV les había cerrado las barreras a la timidez y a la vergüenza, eficientemente.

_Quiero arrancarte la tela, con cautela…_

**Alice POV**

Miré a Jasper a los ojos, con ternura. Era una monada, y me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho. Y por lo que él me había dicho yo también le gustaba, y querría salir conmigo otra noche, solos. Sólo de pensar en Jasper y yo solos se me encogía el estómago. Aunque en este momento también estábamos solos, sentados en la barra, para nada teníamos intimidad.

Una canción familiar cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos, estaba sonando Noche de Sexo.

-¡Vaya! Esta canción es genial.-dije rompiendo el silencio. Jasper me miró.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?

-No, no.-dije dirigiendo una mirada a la pista. Me apetecía bailar, pero prefería mil veces estar hablando con Jasper, con tranquilidad. Entonces, con gran sorpresa, mi mirada se encontró con una Bella bastante bebida y un Emmett muy animado bailando de una forma bastante… peculiar. No pude evitar preguntarlo-¿Bella y Emmett?

Jasper dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh, oh.-musitó.

* * *

Parece que ya vais comprendiendo de qué va la apuesta...


	11. Chapter 11

_Me mataste la ilusión con sólo una mirada._

**Chapter 11**

**Alice POV**

-¿Oh, oh?-repetí yo escéptica. Jasper me miró aterrado- ¿Qué has querido decir?

Jasper dudó un momento y después suspiró.

-¿Me prometes que no dirás nada?-dijo mirándome por debajo de las pestañas. Yo emití un gruñido, no me daba nada de buena espina esto.- Está bien, está bien. A ver cómo te lo explico… Emmett y Edward son un poco estúpidos a veces, y la semana pasada se enfadaron y decidieron demostrar quién era más machito que el otro. Y apostaron que el que perdiera se raparía el pelo.

No pasé por alto su intento de escaqueo.

-¿El que perdiera a qué?-dije muy seria. Empezaba a imaginarme por dónde iban los tiros.

-Bueno, -Jasper hablaba cabizbajo.- la apuesta consistía en… en…

-¿Sí?

_Flashback, Narrador POV_

_-¡Me pido a Rosalie!-dijo Emmett emocionado. Edward torció el gesto y después sonrió._

_-Emmett, eres un auténtico cerdo.-afirmó._

_-Ah, o sea que tú no te tirarías a Bellita.-replicó el aludido alzando una ceja, retándolo. Apenas conocía a Edward desde hace dos días y ya lo tenía muy calado. Era tan mujeriego como él reconocía que era. Tal para cual._

_-Eso suena a reto…-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego a Emmett._

_-Gallina.-lo provocó él. Simplemente deseaba demostrar quién era más machito que el otro._

_-Ya lo veremos.-contestó él._

_-¿Insinúas que no sería capaz de follarme a Rose?-inquirió Em. Edward levantó una ceja, y compuso una sonrisa pícara._

_-¿Insinúas tú que yo no sería capaz de follarme a Bella, acaso?-contraatacó. Ambos sabían donde acabaría todo aquello. Emmett río a carcajadas._

_-A Bella puedo follármela hasta yo.-dijo Emmett, bravucón. Edward hinchó el pecho, ofendido._

_-Chulo asqueroso.-lo insultó con una sonrisa._

_-Tú no conseguirías a una mujer como Rosalie ni pagando, chaval._

_-Mierda que no. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que me tiro a tu "pedazo de mujer".-dijo Edward extendiendo una mano. Emmett sonrió, complacido._

_-Está bien. Si tú te tiras a Rose, me rapo el pelo. Si yo me tiro a Bella…_

_-Me lo rapo yo.-concluyó Edward, sonriendo._

_Emmett apretó con fuerza la mano de Edward, la apuesta estaba hecha._

_Fin del flashback_

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grité. Jasper me miró, asustado- ¡¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes?!

-Yo me enteré ayer.-se excusó.

-¡Pero esos dos son unos cabrones! ¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Debo avisarlas de inmediato!

-Me van a matar…-musitó Jasper. En cierto modo tenía razón, pues él era el chivato. Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y debían entenderlo.

Me levanté apresuradamente y busqué a Bella con la mirada, pero sorprendentemente habían desaparecido. _Mierda, espero que no…_ Si Bella se había ido ya con Emmett a Dios sabe dónde, estaba todo perdido.

**Bella POV**

Sentía las mejillas ardiendo, me lo estaba pasando genial y eso me asustaba. Yo nunca había pensado en tener nada con Emmett (y menos aún sabiendo que le interesaba a Rosalie) pero no conseguía apartarme de él mientras me estuviera cantando al oído.

_Acércate, te diré que nadie te va a tocar como yo. Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, esto no estaba bien. Y lo peor de todo era que no pensaba en Rosalie, sobre todo pensaba en Edward. La misma sensación de que Edward no querría saber nada de mí si me liaba con Tyler me embargó, pero multiplicada por cien al imaginar que me liaba con Emmett.

Pero seguía bailando con él, muy pegados, y él seguía cantándome al oído.

_Quiero sentirte, besarte, mi lengua pasarte y vas a sentirte bien, vamos a pasarla bien…_

Juro que tuve ganas de apartarme y decirle que se parase, pero no pude. Sentía los latidos palpitando en mis oídos y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

_Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar…_

Emmett rozó con sus labios mi cuello y me estremecí. Ahora ya no tenía ganas de apartarme. Emmett susurró contra mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento.

_And flex, mami, you're tense. __Lay in my bed and prepare for sex._

Ahogué un gemido y Emmett levantó la cabeza hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Me miró a los ojos y después tiró de mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Entonces algo me vino a la mente: _Rosalie. Edward._

-Emmett, espera.-dije sin poderlo evitar. Él se detuvo y me miró interrogante. Yo miré a mi alrededor, dubitativa. Y entonces vi algo que no se me olvidaría nunca.

Edward y Rosalie estaban en la pista, bailando como hace unos minutos Emmett y yo, pero Rosalie tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y mantenían sus rostros a apenas un centímetro de distancia el uno del otro, a punto de besarse.

Sentí los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, de rabia y de pena. Pero pestañeé y agarré con fuerza la mano de Emmett y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, no sabía a dónde iríamos ni a qué, pero me daba igual. Odiaba a Edward Cullen como nunca había odiado a nadie.

Pero antes de que pudiese cometer alguna estupidez, una voz muy familiar me llamó.

-¡Bella!-gritó Alice. Me giré y mi pequeña hermanastra corría hacia mí con Jasper tras ella. Sin saber por qué, me lancé sobre sus brazos que me consolaron profundamente. Se separó de mí y le dirigió una horrible mirada a Emmett.

-Márchate, mierda.-dijo en tono duro. Emmett frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué venía eso. Después miró a Jasper que tenía una expresión de culpa en la cara y le cambió la cara de confusión, a enfado.

-¡Cabrón bocazas!-gritó. Jasper bajó la cabeza. Yo no entendía nada per sentía una horrible desazón.

-¡Para cabrón tú! ¡Y tu estúpido amiguito!-chillo Alice.

En ese momento, por si fuera poco, salieron del bar Rosalie y Edward, agarrados y muy cerca el uno del otro. Edward y Rosalie se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y a ambos les cambió la expresión. Rose se puso rígida, y más pálida de lo que de normal estaba; sin embargo Edward mostró una perfecta sonrisa triunfal que me sentó como el culo. Alice se tensó a mi lado.

Rosalie se separó de Edward y se acercó cautelosa hacia donde Alice y yo estábamos.

-Rosalie, Bella –llamó mi hermanastra-, por favor, vámonos.

-No entiendo nada, Alice.-dije aterrada. No me gustaba nada el giro que había tomado la situación. Alice me miró, muy, muy enfadada.

-Te lo contaré de camino, os lo contaré a las dos.-dijo mirando a Rosalie, que se mantenía callada.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Edward. El parecía saber tanto como yo.

-Jasper se lo ha contado.-masculló Emmett, entre enfadado y cauteloso. Edward abrió mucho los ojos para inmediatamente cerrarlos con fuerza, como si quisiera quitarse una imagen de la cabeza.

-¿Qué le ha contado?-insistí yo. No soportaba no enterarme, y más aún cuando parecía tener tanta transcendencia. Alice me miró y por un momento dudé si de verdad quería saberlo.

-Me temo que habéis tomado parte en un jodido juego de niños.-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú y Bella. Ellos dos han apostado quién se tiraba antes a cada una.-dijo mirando con furia a Edward y Emmett. Yo tardé en comprender lo que me estaba diciendo, pero de pronto, lo vi todo claro y sentí que algo se quemaba en mi interior. Sentí rabia, enfado, impotencia, humillación, pena… todo. Si antes odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a Edward Cullen ahora… ahora no sabía lo que sentía hacia él.

-Yo…-comencé mirando al suelo, sin poder decir todo lo que quería decir. Pero levanté la cabeza y clavé una mirada intensa en Edward- Yo confiaba en ti.

Rosalie no dijo nada, simplemente les dirigió una mirada helada y se dio la vuelta, Alice y yo la imitamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia una parada de taxis sin pronunciar una palabra.

Esa noche dormimos las tres abrazadas en el sofá.

**Domingo. 12:30**

Fui recuperando la consciencia poco a poco, estaba abrazada a Alice, y al otro lado tenía a Rose, también abrazada a mí. Tardé un minuto en comprender cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación, y miles de imágenes acudieron a mi mente. El TGV, Edward mirándome. Tyler invitándome a bailar, Emmett bailando conmigo, besándome el cuello. A Rose con Edward, la rabia. Yo saliendo a la calle de la mano de Emmett y Alice corriendo hacia mí. La sonrisa triunfal de Edward. La apuesta. La penetrante mirada que me dedicó Edward después… Era demasiado de lo que podía asumir.

-¿Bella?-preguntó dulcemente Rose. Yo me escondí en el hombro de Alice, no estaba preparada para aceptar la realidad.

-No, no estoy.-dije de forma infantil. Rose bajó la cabeza y yo la miré. Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Rosalie con voz débil. Yo comprendí al instante a lo que se refería.

-No lo sientas, no fue culpa tuya. Ni mía.-dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió.- De todas formas, yo también caí.

Ambas nos quedamos pensativas. No podíamos evitar pensar en todo lo que pasó ayer.

-Estoy… -dijo sin encontrar la palabra exacta- confusa. No entiendo por qué hicieron eso.

-Son gilipollas.-intervino Alice con voz ronca. Rose y yo bajamos la mirada.

Tenía razón, por mucho que me doliera pensarlo. Yo había llegado a confiar en él, y ahora esto… Ahora comprendía todo, las clases de Literatura, el estúpido beso. Todo dependía de la apuesta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Paso de la apuesta, de las putas clases de Literatura y de todo. Paso de Edward Cullen.-dije con enfado contenido.

Ellas asintieron.

**Edward POV**

Nos quedamos ahí, en medio de la calle con cara de gilipollas y sin saber qué decir. Me reprochaba a mí mismo no haberme dado cuenta de lo estúpida que era la apuesta antes. Era muy divertido, una demostración de cuál de los dos era más hombre. Sin duda, no habíamos pensado en las consecuencias. Habíamos perdido a tres chicas estupendas por una gilipollez. Me daban ganas de pegarme a mí mismo.

Jasper rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuál de los dos se rapará el pelo?-preguntó con ironía. Sin duda lo merecíamos. Emmett y yo nos miramos pesarosos.

-Vayámonos. La apuesta ya no vale nada.-dijo Emmett. Yo asentí, le daba toda la razón.

**12: 15**

Bajé a desayunar con un tenue dolor de cabeza y un fuerte cargo de conciencia martilleándome la cabeza. Había dejado a Emmett en mi habitación durmiendo. No compartía habitación con él, pero anoche acabó durmiendo en la habitación de sobra de mi cuarto, después de habernos quedado más de media noche en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en Rose y Bella.

No dejé de pensar en la noche de ayer en todo el desayuno, me sentía mal y eso era realmente extraño. Nunca me sentía mal por polvos, aunque fuesen apuestas de este tipo. Pero esta vez no conseguía quitarme la cabeza la mirada que me dirigió Bella cuando se enteró de lo de la apuesta. _"Yo… yo confiaba en ti"._ Cerré los ojos con fuerza para quitarme aquella imagen de la cabeza.

Y con la idea de disculparme, por todo lo que había podido hacerle, me dirigí con pasos indecisos hacia la residencia de las chicas. Llegué hasta la puerta 212, me paré frente a ella, respiré hondo y alcé el puño para tocar. Pero entonces oí la dulce voz de Bella, firme y enfadada.

- Paso de la apuesta, de las putas clases de Literatura y de todo. Paso de Edward Cullen.

_Tal vez, no es el mejor momento para decir nada…_

En silencio, me alejé de la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews. He visto que algunas ya entendieron en lo que la apuesta consistía. Al final, a ninguno le toca raparse el pelo; mejor, no?

OPINIÓN :)


	12. Chapter 12

_We couldn't change it if we tried. Our time is here._

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV**

-Vamos, Bella. Tenemos que bajar.-me instó Alice. Yo no tenía intención alguna de levantarme del sofá, y menos aún de salir de mi habitación.

-Bajad vosotras. Yo no quiero.-dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo hambre.-me excusé rápidamente. Alice me miró mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Rose se mantenía al margen.

-No es cierto.-me contradijo- Lo que no quieres es bajar y verles la cara.

Yo alcé los brazos, exasperada.

-¡Pues claro!-accedí- Lo he dicho: no quiero saber nada de ellos.

-No puedes esconderte para siempre.-terció Rose, con sencillez. Tenía razón y yo lo sabía. Pero el terrible enfado que hace un momento sentía se había disuelto por completo, dando lugar a un pánico y a una vergüenza imposibles de ignorar. No quería verles, no quería ver a Edward y comprobar que seguía igual, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. Yo no podía hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Pero hoy sí puedo esconderme…

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Rose antes de que Alice pudiera protestar. Abrí la boca para contestar algo, pero no sabía qué. ¿Para qué quería esconderme? Para nada, para poder encerrarme en mí misma y cerrar las persianas al mundo exterior, dejándolo todo en una inquietante penumbra. Esa idea me consolaba y me desolaba al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero ir…-sollocé. Rose se acercó a mí y me agarró dulcemente de las manos.

-Bella… no se acaba el mundo,-dijo sonriéndome- si piensas que esto es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida estás muy equivocada. No ha pasado nada, puedes vivir con una mierda de apuesta que han hecho dos gilipollas sin moral.

Poco a poco, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación para vestirme, sin decir nada. No quería ser tan cobarde, pero no lo conseguía. Rose tenía razón, no era nada que detuviese mi vida. Edward no iba a conseguir joderme así por así. Si se creía que yo era una estúpida niña que se encariñaba de una cara bonita y lloraba por él, estaba cometiendo un error.

Me puse la ropa que Alice había dejado previamente sobre mi cama y me emperifollé un poco. Mientras me preparaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema, pronto empezaría a echar humo por las orejas. Después salí al saloncito mucho más decidida y con mi cabreo dentro del cuerpo. Había vuelto a pasar del pánico a la mala hostia.

Entramos al comedor con la cabeza bien alta y pisando fuerte. Con disimulo, miré de reojo a la mesa que normalmente solían ocupar los chicos pero me llevé un chasco. Estaba vacía. Fuimos a coger algo de comer y a sentarnos en una mesa nueva, diferente a la que solíamos ocupar pero nos llevamos una sorpresa al sentarnos.

-Swans, Hale.-dijo Tanya al pasar por delante de nuestra mesa con Jessica. No fuimos capaces de decir nada mientras mirábamos como se sentaba dos mesas más allá… En la misma mesa que compartían Tyler, Jasper, un chico del equipo de fútbol, Emmett y Edward. Tyler y el otro chico las recibieron con entusiasmo, sin embargo Jasper las ignoró por completo y los otros dos más de lo mismo. Las dos "ídolos del instituto" sonreían exageradamente, muy complacidas por su compañía.

-¿Perdón?-dije controlando mi enfado- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Eso han sido dos guarras tocando los cojones.-soltó Rose, a bocajarro.

-Agh, después de ver eso si como algo, lo vomitaré.-dijo Alice apartando su plato. Yo bebí un sorbo de mi refresco, asintiendo con la cabeza.

En toda la comida Jasper apenas habló y ni Emmett ni Edward pronunciaron palabra. Por el contrario, Tanya y Jessica no dejaban de parlotear, soltar risitas tontas y dedicarnos miradas divertidas (las cuales no sabíamos a santo de qué venían). Nosotras tratamos de hacer el menos caso posible a aquella mesa, pero fue imposible con esas dos furcias chillando. Me ponían enferma.

Nada más comer, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones. Hacía un día precioso, como tantos en Phoenix, pero no queríamos andar por ahí, yo al menos estaba hecha polvo. Alice se disculpó diciendo que ayer se marchó enfadada y no terminó su "cita" con Jasper demasiado bien, por lo que quería hablar con él. Rose y yo subimos hacia la habitación 212, pero una voz chillona nos interceptó en el pasillo.

-¿Con que anoche os dieron calabazas, chicas?-dijo Tanya a nuestra espalda. Nos giramos ambas con la misma sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Rose de forma engañosamente amable.

-Ya nos han contado los chicos. Definitivamente Emmett y Edward son demasiado para vosotras.-dijo con tono altanero, sin mirarnos siquiera. Cerré las manos en un puño al pensar en la versión que aquellos dos imbéciles les habían contado a ese par de guarras, pero alcé la mano con violencia al darme cuenta de que insinuaban que éramos inferiores a ellos. _Eso ni de coña. _Tanya miró con desconfianza mi mano alzada y amenazante pero aún así prosiguió, mientras Stanley nos miraba con la mano en la cadera y con cara de guay. Rose, las miraba con furia, pero su semblante era indiferente, por el momento.

-No sabes lo que dices.-dijo simplemente Rosalie, en un tono helado.

-Desde que os conocí supe que seríais unas guarras.-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Yo exploté. En general, era una persona de lo más apacible que pasaba de los problemas y eludía la violencia; pero no era tonta. Y cuando una persona me llamaba guarra e inferior de aquella manera, reaccionaba.

Así que bajé rápidamente la mano y descargué una patada con todas mis fuerzas contra el estómago de Tanya, que para nada se lo esperaba. Ella cayó hacia atrás llevándose consigo a Jessica. Rosalie me miró con la boca abierta y rápidamente tiró de mi brazo y nos marchamos corriendo a nuestra habitación.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, la adrenalina se me bajó de golpe y sentí mis piernas temblar. Nunca había pegado así a nadie.

-Bella…-dijo Rose flipada- eso ha sido… ¡WOW!

-Creo que me he metido en un problema…-musité.

-¡Es ella la que se ha metido en un problema! ¡Nunca había visto una patada tan impresionante! ¿Alguna vez has hecho karate?-continuó Rose emocionada. Yo sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

-No, la patada me ha salido del alma.-dije orgullosa.

**Tanya POV**

Jessica me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. El estómago me dolía como nunca y todavía no había asumido el hecho de que alguien como Bella Swan me hubiera pegado de esa manera. En cuanto me levanté sentí una furia irracional recorrerme el cuerpo, más fuerte aún de la que sentí en la comida diez minutos antes.

_Flashback_

_Jess y yo entramos al comedor buscando con la mirada a Edward. Después de que Heidi se diera por vencida con él (no le hacía el más mínimo caso) tomé la decisión de ir a por él. ¿Qué podía perder? ¡Tenía todas las de ganar! Así que, me atusé el pelo y me dirigí con convicción hacia su mesa. Afortunadamente para mí, aquellas molestas chicas no estaban, como de costumbre, comiendo con ellas. ¡Hoy era mi día de suerte!_

_Entonces pasé al lado de una mesa cercana a la de los chicos y vi que Edward miraba hacia mí. ¡Me estaba mirando! Le sonreí con encanto pero él no cambió su cara de pesadumbre. Confundida, miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo que lo embobase (quitándome a mí) y me encontré con las tres estúpidas sentadas en una mesa._

_Enfadada, pasé al lado y pronuncié con asco sus nombres._

_-Swans. Hale._

_Me senté en la mesa y Jess me siguió, y muy a mi pesar, Edward ni se inmutó. Exasperada, pasé una mano por delante de sus ojos, llamando su atención._

_-Eeeedward…-dije con voz sexy. Él se giró hacia mí por fin, interrogante- ¿Qué piensas?_

_Él torció el gesto y dirigió una última mirada a la mesa de las chicas._

_-No, nada.-dijo simplemente._

_-Bella, Rosalie y Alice se han enfadado.-explicó sin que le preguntaran Eric, un chico del equipo de fútbol. Edward le dirigió una mirada de advertencia- Es que Emmett y él…_

_Edward le golpeó en las costillas con el codo y Eric se calló de inmediato. ¿Qué habría pasado? Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva a Emmett, él también estaba serio. Me comencé a cabrear notoriamente. ¡Esas zorras de nuevo! No conseguirían ganarme._

_-Pero por eso no te entristezcas,-dije poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, consoladora- no vale la pena._

_Edward me dedicó una mirada indescifrable que no comprendí._

_-Sí vale la pena.-dijo tajantemente. Después apuntó algo más, en un tono más amable- Ellas son… mis amigas y no quiero que se enfaden._

_Yo asentí, muy molesta. Las niñatas esas me empezaban a tocar los cojones, y tenía la idea perfecta para meterme en medio. Tanya Denali siempre tenía la idea perfecta para meterse en medio._

_Fin del flashback_

Le dirigí una mirada severa a Jessica, que me miraba aterrada. Esa chica me temía y me adoraba, era su ejemplo en la vida y haría todo lo que yo le dijera.

-Jess, vámonos. Esto no va a quedarse así.-sentencié. Ella me miró interrogante.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó mientras caminaba tras de mí.

-Al despacho del director.

Jessica sonrió, comprendiendo.

**Bella POV**

**7:15 am**

Me levanté con mucha pereza y me di una ducha rápida. Era lunes, ayer domingo había tenido una horrible resaca y Tanya Denali me había llamado puta, y para más inri el sábado había descubierto que Emmett y Edward llevaban un tiempo jugando con nosotras. Aún y todo, mi ánimo era radiante.

-¡Buenos días!-saludé a Rose, que revolvía su tazón de café. Los lunes no solíamos desayunar en el comedor.

-Te veo de muy buen humor hoy.-observó Rosalie. Yo asentí.

-Ayer le pegué a Tanya, ¿qué esperabas?-dije de broma y ella rió.

Alice vino a buscarnos y le preguntamos por su charla con Jasper. Ella nos contó que estaban bien, que ella no se había enfadado. Jasper se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho antes pero que ellos le habían pedido que no dijera nada. Y también nos contó que Emmett y Edward estaban arrepentidos. Hice como si no hubiera escuchado ese último comentario.

Nosotras, le contamos nuestro episodio con Tanya. Ella me felicitó y se río con nosotras. Había sido divertido, de veras.

Nada más entrar a clase, le di la mano a Alice. No solía ser muy dada a ese tipo de contactos físicos, pero necesitaba tenerla ahí al lado para poder sentarme al lado de Edward. La acompañé hasta su mesa y estuvimos hablando de chorradas hasta que sonó el timbre.

Con paso lento, me dirigí hacia mi mesa, al lado de la cual se encontraba Edward, siguiéndome con la mirada. Me senté sin mirarle siquiera pero él me seguía mirando fijamente, sin decir nada.

Entonces, la profesora de matemáticas entró en clase y comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy haremos un ejercicio para nota por parejas,-dijo mientras sacaba de su carpeta un montón de folios. Alice y yo nos miramos y asentimos- poneos con el de al lado, no es necesario que os mováis. El ejercicio consiste en…

_¡No, no, no, NO! Con él no, por favor, con él no… _Me giré con cuidado hacia mi derecha y vi que Edward me miraba, con expresión insoldable. La profesora nos repartió la hoja y yo la comencé a leer, gemí.

-¿No se te da bien la trigonometría?-preguntó sonriendo. Yo me encogí de hombros. No tenía ninguna intención de entablar una conversación con él. Le pasé la hoja y el asintió, comenzó a escribir con letra pulcra en la hoja.

-El ejercicio es por parejas.-susurró Edward tendiéndome la hoja, yo suspiré.

-Está bien.-dije molesta. Me incliné sobre el papel y dejé que mi pelo cayera entre los dos, mientras hacía el siguiente ejercicio en silencio. Edward no dejaba de mirarme, y yo lo ignoraba.

-Bella… no seas así.-dijo suplicante tras varios minutos sin decir nada.

-Shh.-dije acallándole. Él insistió.

-¿Vas a dejar de hablarme por completo?-preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

-Prácticamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como bajaba la mirada. Después la levantó y me agarró de la barbilla para hacerme girar la cara. Yo aparté mi rostro de su contacto con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo mirándome fijamente. Pude ver que lo decía de verdad. _Eso no basta._

-Yo sí que lo siento.-dije volviendo a centrar mi atención en la hoja. Hablábamos en susurros, sin que nadie oyera nada. Edward volvió a la carga y me quitó la hoja. _Que se pare… por favor…_ suplicaba mi mente. Él puso su mano sobre la mía, con ternura, yo la aparté de inmediato, con brusquedad.

-No me toques.-lo advertí seriamente volviendo a girarme hacia él.

Edward golpeó la mesa con el puño, enfadado; varias personas se giraron y yo enrojecí.

-¡Maldita sea, Bella!-dijo demasiado alto. La profesora nos miró y él bajo la voz, pero no el tono exasperado- ¡Quiero que arreglemos las cosas!

-¿Qué cosas, Edward?-dije dolida, sentía que me picaban los ojos pero bajo ningún concepto me pondría a llorar- ¡Nunca hubo nada! ¡Tú te acercaste a nosotras por esa jodida apuesta!

-¿Eso piensas?

-No lo pienso, lo sé.-dije sintiéndolo en el alma. Él me miró, furioso.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Vete a la mierda.-dije, sin poder dejar que él tuviese la última palabra. Entonces oí una voz a mi lado y me giré.

-¿Habéis terminado ya, acaso?-preguntó duramente la profesora. Yo no dije nada, sin embargo mi compañero…

-¡Toma tu ejercicio!-dijo tendiéndole la hoja de malos modos. La profesora lo miró con severidad y alzó el brazo, señalando la puerta.

-Vete a la calle.-dijo con ira controlada. Edward se levantó con estrépito y se marchó, dando un terrible portazo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

**Edward POV**

En cuanto estuve en el pasillo dejé que un par de lágrimas resbalasen por mis mejillas. No podía soportar esta situación, me gustaba la Bella agradable, sonriente, irónica. No quería a esta Bella, desagradable que me odiaba.

-¡Mierda!-grité secando mis lágrimas con la mano.

Recordaba la última vez que había llorado por alguien, y no era un buen recuerdo. Este tampoco lo sería.

* * *

¿Creéis de verdad que Edward está enamorado de Bella? Yo no lo creo, todavía. O al menos él no lo sabe.

Reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Se que ha quedado un poco corto, pero os prometo el proximo muy pronto... (:

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

Cuando la clase terminó y la profesora se marchó, Edward volvió a entrar y se sentó a mi lado, muy enfadado. Yo tampoco quería que se enfadase, pero era mejor eso a que estuviera todo el rato detrás de mí. Yo no era una persona difícil de convencer, y no quería dejarme engatusar por Edward, no otra vez.

Alice se acercó a mí con insistentes preguntas en los ojos, pero tendría que esperar a que se lo contara luego. Alice se sentó sobre mi mesa pero no dijo nada. En los cinco minutos de descanso estuvimos en silencio y cuando el timbre sonó, Alice volvió a su sitio.

El profesor de Química entró y empezó con su clase. Yo, gracias a Edward, conseguía ponerme al día con esta clase, y le seguí intentando concentrarme, sin éxito.

Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta en medio de la clase y el profesor abrió. Allí se encontraba el director Hunkler.

-¿Puedo pedir a un alumno que salga?-preguntó serio. El profesor de Química asintió.

Yo supe que sacaría a Edward. Este colegio era genial, pues cada vez que te expulsaban de clase te entregaban una hoja de amonestaciones y se les informaba a los padres de ello. El director dirigió una mirada a la clase y dijo:

-¿Puede salir un momento, señorita Swan?

Todo el mundo se giró hacia mí con curiosidad, y yo me puse más blanca que roja. ¿Qué había hecho? Que yo recordase, nada. Me levanté y le seguí al director a través del pasillo hacia su despacho, en silencio.

-Siéntate.-me indicó el profesor con voz seria. Yo me temí lo peor. _Oh, mierda... ¿Qué he podido hacer? _El señor Hunkler me miró por encima de las gafas y juntó las manos con parsimonia.

-Isabella,-dijo seriamente- lo que voy a decirte es algo muy serio.-yo asentí, asustada- Sabes perfectamente que la violencia en esta escuela está estrictamente prohibida, ¿verdad?

-Sí.-dije sin llegar a comprender lo que me intentaba decir. Él se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y prosiguió.

-Bien. Por tanto, no puedo pasar por alto el incidente de ayer.

_¿El incidente de ayer? ¿Qué incidente…? _De golpe lo comprendí todo. _¡Tanya! ¡¡La muy guarra!! No puede ser… _El director me miró a los ojos.

-Tanya entró ayer a mi despacho asustadísima, Isabella.-dijo en tono preocupado- Sé que tú no eres una persona que se meta en problemas, nunca lo has sido y confío en que todo fue un malentendido. Aún así, me temo que no puedo hacer como que no ha pasado nada, no saldrás impune.

Yo pensé en explicarle lo que sucedió, pero entendí que era una causa perdida. Yo había agredido a Tanya y Jessica estaba de testigo, no podía hacer nada contra eso. Tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

-Lo entiendo.-dije diplomática. En los ojos del director pude ver una chispa de aprecio.

-Bien. Estamos a 27 de Septiembre, hasta el 1 de Noviembre te encargarás de la limpieza del edificio del Segundo Ciclo de ESO. Harás cuanto la encargada, Laura, te indique. Cuando terminen las clases, espera en tu clase, ella irá a buscarte y te dirá que hacer. No voy a decirles nada a tus padres, por el momento.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-dije bajando la cabeza. No quería que mis padres supiesen lo que pasaba.

-No hay de qué. Puedes irte.-dijo. Yo me levanté y me dirigí a mi clase, como apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que terminase, me quedé en el pasillo esperando. Me sentía furiosa con Tanya, por ser tan guarra. Pero no iba a darle el gustazo de golpearla de nuevo, o de gritarle. Haría como su no hubiera pasado nada, algo que, a Tanya, le molestaría más que otra cosa.

Sonó el timbre y la gente comenzó a salir de las clases para bajar al recreo. Rose, que Salió de las primeras, me vio en el pasillo y se acercó a mí.

-¿Habéis salido antes?-me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, el director me ha pedido que saliera de clase.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería hablar conmigo.

Rose fue a preguntar algo, pero entonces llegó Alice corriendo y prácticamente se lanzó sobre mí.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Con el director?-preguntó Rosalie.

-¡Con todo!-contestó Alice. Yo agaché la cabeza.

Caminamos hacia unos bancos apartados y cuando nos sentamos ellas me miraron interrogantes. Yo empecé a contarles mi conversación con Edward mientras ellas me miraban, atónitas. Y más atónitas aún cuando les conté para qué me había dicho el director Hunkler. Rose apretó el puño.

-Voy a matar a esa zorra.-dijo levantándose. Yo la agarré por el brazo.

-Así sólo conseguirás quedarte castigada tú también.

Alice asintió pensativa.

-¿Y… Edward?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Edward, qué?

-¿Qué harás con él? ¿Le vas a perdonar?-preguntó esta vez Rose.

-¿Vas a perdonarle tú a Emmett?-pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros, con tristeza.

-Él no se ha disculpado.

Yo no dije nada. Sonó el timbre y tuvimos que volver a clase.

La mañana se pasó rápido, Edward me ignoró por completo (supuse que estaba enfadado, aunque no comprendí por qué) y eso fue algo que agradecí. En la clase de Literatura no pude evitar recordar las clases particulares que compartí hacía apenas una semana con Edward. Quedaban tan lejanas, tan irreales…

En la hora del almuerzo, apenas comí nada. No tenía hambre, y menos aún ganas de comer. La última clase después del almuerzo se me hizo eterna, y más aún al pensar que después tendría que hacer indefinidas horas de trabajos de limpieza. Qué horror.

El timbre por enésima vez en el día, y todo el mundo salió apresuradamente menos yo, que me quedé allí hasta que apareció Laura, la encargada de la limpieza, una mujer de estatura mediana, de brazos fuertes y un humor deplorable. Me mandó a limpiar las aulas de 4º curso, y el pasillo. Lo hice sin rechistar, pero en cuanto se fue me puse a maldecir en voz baja durante las dos horas que estuve allí. Al fin, volvió a aparecer para decirme que podía marcharme, yo me despedí y me fui a mi habitación. Estaba hecha polvo.

Rose me preguntó qué tal el día, yo le contesté que esperaba tener un mejor día mañana. Me metí en la cama sin cenar ni nada, quería dormirme ya.

**Alice POV**

Toqué un par de veces la puerta 212 y enseguida me abrió Rose en pijama.

-¿No bajáis a cenar?-pregunté tontamente. Era obvio que intención no tenía.

-No, Bella está en la cama ya y yo estoy en pijama. Comeré una ensalada o algo y punto.

-¿Puedo unirme a ti? Es bastante mejor que comer con Heidi, o sola en el comedor.

Rose me sonrió y me invitó a pasar. Nos preparamos una ensalada y nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras mirábamos la tele sin verla.

-¿Qué tal le ha ido a Bella?-pregunté. Rose bajó la mirada.

-Bastante mal parece, ha venido desanimada.

Yo bajé la vista también.

-Estoy preocupada por ella, Rose.-musité. Ella me miró y asintió, con gesto preocupado.

-La apuesta, Tanya….-dijo-le está pasando factura. A mí lo de la apuéstame jodió, pero bueno… ahora ya paso. Sin embargo a ella…

-A ella le gustaba Edward de verdad.

No fue necesario que Rose contestara para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Yo conocía a Bella desde que éramos unas crías y sabía perfectamente qué pensaba en cada momento. Sabía que era una persona que no se emocionaba enseguida, pero que cuando lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en ello. Sí le habían gustado chicos, de hecho había salido con unos cuantos. Aunque de verdad sólo le gusto uno, y lo pasó muy mal. James era un chico guapísimo, pero era como el perro del hortelano: ni comía ni dejaba comer. Y Bella… se había enamorado perdidamente de él, sin remedio. No iba al Mac Boarding School, por tanto lo veía muy de vez en cuando; y eso sólo hacía que se enamorase más de él, de quién ella pensaba que era.

Y ahora yo, temía que pasase lo mismo con Edward. Porque había quedado claro que algo no encajaba con él, pero no sabía qué. Aún y todo… había visto su expresión cuando discutía con Bella, estaba arrepentido de verdad, y también dolido, después más bien furioso. Tal vez…

-Tal vez Edward no es tan…

-¿Gilipollas?-dijo Rose en tono irónico- Alice, creo que ha quedado bastante claro.

-Sí, sí. Pero algo falla, hay algo que pasamos por alto en Edward.- tenía esa sensación de que había algo que no comprendíamos.

-No lo creo.

Yo no dije nada más, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que aún no conocíamos por completo a Edward Cullen, pero no sabía si lo que nos faltaba por conocer era mejor o peor de lo que ya conocíamos.

**Bella POV**

La semana pasó demasiado lento. Por suerte, la jornada de limpieza era más corta los martes y jueves, puesto que tenía entrenamiento de vóley; aunque eso tampoco era mucho mejor, el entrenador Hutch me echó una bronca increíble por haberme saltado la clase el jueves pasado, y me obligó a hacer ciento cincuenta abdominales. Todo esto delante del equipo completo de fútbol. Pero el hecho de que Edward estuviera también castigado a dar cincuenta vueltas al campo me consolaba un poco. El sábado por la mañana tuve mi primer partido, y lo ganamos. Me sorprendía a mí misma lo que era capaz de hacer.

Ese fin de semana Alice y yo lo pasamos en casa de Charlie y María, fue divertido. Tuve suerte de que el director me diera el permiso de salida, sino no hubiera sabido qué excusa ponerles a mis padres.

Por otro lado, Edward siguió ignorándome por completo toda la semana, aunque de vez en cuando lo encontraba mirándome sin disimulo. No sabía qué intención tenía, la verdad.

Cuando el miércoles sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la última clase del día sentí una enorme pereza, hoy tendría que estar durante por lo menos dos horas limpiando. ¿Qué sería esta vez? ¿El enorme Hall? ¿El gimnasio, tal vez? _Qué coñazo…_

La gente comenzó a salir apresuradamente, y yo me quedé ahí de nuevo. Alice me deseó buena suerte con una sonrisa y se marchó. Vi como Edward también se iba, con la misma prisa que el resto.

**Rosalie POV**

Salí de clase a toda prisa, había tenido Historia y casi me había muerto del aburrimiento. Una vez fuera del edificio, me sentí mucho mejor al sentir el sol sobre mi piel. Me apoyé contra la pared y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la vitamina D.

-¿Rosalie?-preguntó una voz que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba. Abrí los ojos con desgana.

-¿Qué?-dije en un tono poco agradable. Emmett me miró con precaución mientras abría la boca, indeciso.

-Sólo quería decirte que lo siento.-dijo en tono dulce. Yo miré mi móvil y comenté, desinteresada.

-Vaya, has tardado… diez días en pedirme perdón. ¿Te ha costado, eh?

Emmett no contestó a mi provocación, aunque pude leer en su mirada que le había dolido. Aún y todo, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle tan fácil. Tras varios minutos en silencio, él volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, yo ya he dicho lo que quería decirte. Si algún día decides perdonarme… ya sabes dónde estoy.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó; dejándome muy sorprendida y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Para nada esperaba que Emmett fuese a decirme algo así. Y, para qué mentir, me había gustado. _Algún día le perdonaré. Pero de momento deberá esperar un poco…_

**Edward POV**

Como todas las tardes, Bella se quedó la última en clase. Me pregunté, por enésima vez, por qué lo hacía. Desde hacía más o menos una semana, no la había visto salir del colegio, y eso me intrigaba. Tenía la grave sospecha de que se veía con alguien, y no tenía ni idea de con quién. Tal vez un amigo, un alumno... ¿O tal vez un profesor? La idea me inquietaba por completo. Pensar que Bella estaba con alguien por ahí, me aterraba.

Por eso, aquella tarde mis sospechas dejarían de ser sospechas, para pasar a ser verdades. Sólo tendría que esperar a que Bella saliera y seguirla. Era algo que con facilidad podría hacer.


	14. Chapter 14

_Fuck you; fuck you very, very, much._

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

Esperé pacientemente a que Laura llegase, y cuando apareció, me dijo que tenía que limpiar la piscina del edificio de Bachillerato, que al llegar el otoño se había llenado de hojas y de ese tipo de cosas. No dije nada, pero la idea de limpiar una piscina llena de mierda no me conquistaba, desde luego.

Laura me dio la llave de la sala de herramientas y aparatos de limpieza y me dirigí hacia el edificio de Bachillerato jurando en hebreo. Cogí el limpiador y caminé hacia la piscina, me esperaba un gran trabajo.

En cuanto llegué a la piscina no pude evitar soltar una maldición.

-¡Joder!-dije en voz demasiado alta. De todas formas, el lugar estaba desierto, nadie me oiría- ¡Mierda de alumnos de bachillerato! ¿Qué hostias le han hecho a la jodida piscina?

Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que era gilipollas, pero como nadie me veía…

Si hubiera prestado un poco de atención y tal vez me hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien llevaba un rato siguiéndome.

**Edward POV**

Corrí intentando ser sigiloso a lo largo del jardín tras Bella. Se dirigía al edificio de Bachillerato. ¿Estaría con alguien de ese curso? Los vestuarios del equipo de fútbol se encontraban en el edificio de Bachillerato, ¿estaría con algún integrante del equipo? Intrigado y temiéndome lo peor, caminé hacia ese edificio.

Entré en el hall del edificio pero me encontré con que no había ni rastro de Bella. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Miré un poco, con precaución de que no me viera (o vieran) pero no la vi por ningún lado. _Mierda…_

Entonces, de pronto, oí un gritó que provenía del otro lado del edificio, donde se encontraba la piscina de Bachillerato. Sin duda, aquel gritó era de Bella. Sin perder un segundo, eché a correr hacia la piscina sin preocuparme de que me viese nadie, no sabía lo que le podría haber pasado pero debía asegurarme de que estaba bien.

**Bella POV**

Me agaché con el limpiador en la mano y comencé a recoger las hojas secas que flotaban sobre el agua ya verdosa, para después meterlas en un enorme cubo. El trabajo era asqueroso. Removí un montón de mierda con el limpiador y lo alcé de nuevo para echar su contenido sobre el cubo. Algo cayó haciendo un sonoro ruido, me asomé confundida y vi un conejo muerto casi descompuesto.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!-no pude evitar gritar.

De pronto, oí unos pasos apresurados acercándose, asustada me di la vuelta. Una figura se acercaba toda prisa por el camino de piedra. Aterrada, di dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Bella!

Edward corría hacia mí, yo di otro paso hacia atrás en un acto-reflejo pero mi pie no tocó suelo. Trastabillé y agité los brazos intentando mantener el equilibrio. Aún y todo, caí a la piscina de agua verdosa inexorablemente.

Apenas rozar el agua sentí asco y pánico. Las hojas secas se me pegaban al cuerpo y al rostro, el fondo de la piscina parecía hecho de fango y el agua asquerosamente sucia se metía en la boca haciéndome toser. Moví los brazos para impulsarme hacia arriba pero sentía la ropa pesada tirándome hacia el fondo, una barrera de hojas secas y demás porquería impidiéndome salir a la superficie. La angustia se apoderó de mí.

**Edward POV**

Llegué al borde de la piscina a tiempo para ver como Bella se hundía en el agua. Me quedé un segundo sin saber qué hacer, pero al ver que Bella no salía me quite la chaqueta y me lancé sin pensarlo al agua verduzca. Bajo el agua no se veía nada, pero atisbé una figura intentando salir a la superficie. La agarré por la cintura con fuerza y nadé hacia arriba. En cuanto salimos a la superficie Bella cogió aire con fuerza y comenzó a toser. Se apoyó en el borde y la ayudé a subirse. Se quedó de rodillas tosiendo y empapada de arriba abajo. Me acerqué a ella, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a coger aire con fuerza. Después me miró a los ojos, podía notársela muy asustada. Le agarré el brazo y tiré de ella.

-Ven, necesitas una ducha caliente.-dije mientras ella se levantaba.

-¿Qué?-dijo con voz ronca- No, no. Gracias, estoy bien.

Yo hice caso omiso.

-Ten, ponte mi chaqueta.-dije pasando la prenda por sus hombros. Yo también estaba empapado, y aunque no hiciera frío (en Phoenix no solía hacerlo) estábamos ambos temblando. Ella se agitó.

-Que no, de verdad.-insistió intentando soltarse de mi agarre. Yo me giré y la miré con seriedad a los ojos.

-Bella, no seas estúpida. Por mucho que me odies no pienso dejar que vayas así a ninguna parte.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada un segundo pero después la bajó y asintió. Yo le cogí la mano y tiré de ella hacia los vestuarios de fútbol. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y abrí la puerta del vestuario, después, me acerqué a mi taquilla y saque una toalla y mi ropa de deporte y se lo tendí.

-Me temo que no tengo otra cosa para que te pongas…-dije con una leve sonrisa. Ella me miró, divertida- Entra en la ducha. Y tranquila, no voy a mirar.

Ella me sonrió y se perdió tras la pared que separaba las duchas. Yo me senté en el banco, empapado.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, Bella asomó la cabeza por la pared, con el rostro rojo.

-¿Edward?-dijo en voz baja- ¿Me puedes acercar la toalla?

Yo cogí la toalla y me acerqué a ella, que se escondía tras la pared. Cuando estuvimos a un palmo de distancia, me di cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Mi imaginación voló. Bella agarró la toalla rápidamente y tiró de ella, yo no la solté. Ella volvió a tirar, y yo me acerqué más a ella. Bella no dijo nada, pero me dirigió una mirada que no supe identificar.

Bella volvió a tirar de la toalla, atrayéndome hacia ella. Me pegué a su cuerpo, ella me miraba fijamente, pero seguía sin decir nada. Apoyé una mano en la pared y la empujé con suavidad, apretándola entre la pared y yo. El agua caliente comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, la toalla se mojó por completo pero en ese momento me dio igual.

Me lancé sobre los labios de Bella con furia, y ella no se apartó. Soltó la toalla y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome más a ella. Bella me mordió el cuello y sentí calor subiéndome por la espalda. Bajé mis manos hasta su culo y la alcé, ella pasó las piernas alrededor de mi cadera y yo la pegué contra la pared, sin dejar un solo hueco entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Bajé por su cuello hasta su escote, Bella gimió. Con una mano, deslicé una tira de su sujetador por su hombro, y después la otra. Subí hasta su boca y le mordí el labio, ella suspiró. Le acaricié la tripa y bajé hasta su bajo vientre. Bella se separó un poco, con el aliento entrecortado.

-Edward.

Yo no dije nada, no pude decir nada. Volví a morderle el labio y ella sonrió. Yo metí la mano dentro de su braga, con cuidado.

-Edward, para.-dijo en lo que parecía más un gemido que una advertencia. Yo hice caso omiso- Edward, por favor, para.

-No quieres que pare.-susurré sobre sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza ante mi caricia. Bella gimió, aún así insistió.

-No, por favor…

Yo volví a besarle el cuello, a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente. Bella fue a hablar pero yo le tapé la boca con una mano. La otra seguía perdida dentro de su ropa interior, haciéndole soltar gemidos.

-Shh, no digas nada.-susurré.

-Edward, quiero irme…-dijo en un gemido.

-No quieres irte, Bella. Y yo tampoco.

Entonces Bella cambió de parecer. Puso los pies en el suelo, me besó con furia, me apretó contra ella y me quitó la camiseta. Yo respondí de inmediato y le desabroché el sujetador. Le acaricié un pecho mientras ella me desabrochaba y bajaba el pantalón, dejándome en ropa interior. Bella me bajó los calzoncillos, haciéndome estremecer a su tacto. Pronto, ambos estábamos desnudos.

El agua seguía cayendo, el vestuario estaba lleno de vaho; pero yo sólo notaba el roce de su piel contra la mía.

**Bella POV**

Edward me alzó de nuevo, y volví a rodearlo con mis piernas, pegándolo a mí. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, mi corazón latía alocado y mi mente sólo sentía el presente, este mismo momento. Él me besó un pecho y sentí un escalofrío. Me pegó contra la pared y tras una breve vacilación, entró en mí.

Sentí un dolor punzante en el bajo vientre, pero nada que no pudiera soportar a cambio de un momento como el que estaba viviendo. Sentía la adrenalina golpeando mis venas, y gotas de sudor mezcladas con agua caliente resbalando por mi espalda.

Ese momento, el momento en el que sentía algo así, en el que Edward me apretaba contra la pared hasta hacerme daño, en el que clavaba mis uñas en su espalda conteniendo gemidos de placer, no lo olvidaría jamás.

* * *

Capítulo corto pero intenso. No estaba demasiado segura de hacer que la historia tomase este camino, pero al final lo he dejado así. Espero que os guste. Espero opiniones ;)

Por último: **Feliz Navidad!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Cuánto tiempo sin verte, no dejé de quererte_.

**Chapter 15**

**Edward POV**

Resbalamos ambos hasta el suelo, sin aliento y sudorosos. Bella estaba sentada sobre mis piernas y todavía muy cerca de mí, tan cerca que sus jadeos golpeaban mi rostro. Quise decir algo. Algo que explicase lo que sentía y había sentido, pero no encontré las palabras.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro, hecha polvo. Yo sonreí, también hecho polvo. Pasé una mano por su espalda, acariciándola y ella tembló. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

Pero entonces ella se levantó, temblorosa, haciendo desaparecer el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Ey…-dije suavemente, agarrándola de la mano para que no se alejara. Su mano se me escapó entre los dedos.

-Me tengo que ir…-dijo sin mirarme.

-Espérame, te acompaño.-dije incorporándome, confundido. Ella negó con la cabeza y por fin me miró.

-No, no. Nos vemos… mañana, si eso. Adiós, Edward.

Y antes de que pudiera levantarme casi, se puso su ropa aún mojada y se marchó. Yo me quedé ahí, sentado en el banco y con la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Definitivamente, yo no la entiendo…-dije para mí mismo.

**Bella POV**

Caminé por el internado con el ánimo por los suelos y le mente perdida en ninguna parte. No tenía muy claro si lo que acababa de pasar había pasado de verdad o no, y tampoco sabía si era mejor que fuese cierto. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba cansada y apenas podía con mi alma. Esa sensación de adrenalina se había disuelto por completo y ahora sólo me quedaba una estúpida voz en mi mente que me repetía una y otra vez que no debería haber pasado.

En ese momento, cuando Edward me dejó entre la pared y su cuerpo hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por un segundo como ese, ahora empezaba a pensar que había cometido un error. En realidad, mi sentido común, mi cabeza, mi razón me decían que lo que había pasado estaba mal, muy mal.

Mi sistema nervioso, mi cuerpo, mi corazón tal vez… no decían lo mismo.

De todas formas, no hubiera conseguido resistirme de ninguna manera. Al menos eso lo tenía claro, estaba resignada a caer a los pies de Edward.

Pero eso mejor lo pensaría mañana, ahora necesitaba descansar.

-Hola.-dije entrando por la puerta.

Rose me miró sin demasiado interés y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Dios mío! Bella, estás empapada. ¿Qué…?

-Me he caído mientras limpiaba la piscina.-dije con voz cansada. Como la capacidad de mentir nunca había estado muy de mi lado, no mentí.

-Eso sólo te puede pasar a ti, Bella…-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuánta razón tenía…

-Me voy a la cama, ¿vale? Estoy hecha polvo.

No me metí ni en la ducha, bastante ducha había tenido ya. Dormiría durante horas y después, tendría las ideas más claras.

**Rosalie POV**

El despertador había sonado hacía ya tiempo pero la puerta de Bella seguía sin abrirse. Ayer había aparecido en la habitación empapada de arriba abajo y con una cara horrible. Desde luego… tenía pinta de haberse caído en la piscina. Me acerqué a la puerta de su cuartito y toqué con suavidad.

-¿Bella?-pregunté. Se oyó claramente un gemido.

-Hoy no creo que vaya a clase, Rose.-dijo con voz débil.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella tardó en contestar.

-Creo que ayer cogí frío… Me duele todo.

Yo sopesé la idea de entrar a ver como estaba, pero opté por dejarla tranquila. Si cuando volviese a la tarde seguía igual avisaría a la enfermería.

-Está bien, Bella. Nos vemos a la tarde. Para cualquier cosa llámame.

-Adiós.-dijo con voz ahogada. Yo sonreí.

-Esta Bella…-susurré mientras salía por la puerta.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté bastante peor comparando con cómo me acosté. Si ayer me dolía el cuerpo, esa mañana parecía que me hubiera pasado por encima un autobús. Me dolía hasta parpadear. Simplemente valorar la idea de levantarme e ir a clase me hizo gemir.

O tal vez lo que me hizo gemir fue la idea de sentarme durante seis horas al lado de Edward. Sí, eso era más probable.

Alguien tocó mi puerta y gemí de nuevo. Lo último que quería era dar explicaciones.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Rose, podía percibir su preocupación.

-Hoy no creo que vaya a clase, Rose.-dije intentando parecer enferma.

-¿Estás bien?

_Me parece que es obvio que no._

-Creo que ayer cogí frío… Me duele todo.-bueno, una mentira piadosa nunca venía mal.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio un minuto, y temí que entrase a ver cómo estaba. Si me viese la cara, no bastaría con decir que había cogido frío. Al fin habló.

-Está bien, Bella. Nos vemos a la tarde. Para cualquier cosa llámame.

-Adiós.-dije ahogando una sonrisa. Tenía toda la mañana para reponerme y atreverme a salir de mí misma.

**16:00**

Llevaba ya unas cuantas horas dándole vueltas al tema y lo mejor que podía hacer era tomármelo todo con naturalidad. La idea de pasar de Edward me parecía absurda, e incluso infantil. Hasta ayer lo había hecho, pero por razones bien distintas. Y ahora, por muy inverosímil que pareciese se me hacía imposible pasar de él.

Hablar del tema con Edward era una idea que ni concebía. Me moriría de vergüenza y además, ¿hablar? ¿Para qué? Definitivamente, no iba a hablar con él.

Por tanto, la única idea factible era la de tomármelo como lo más normal del mundo. Para él era así, ¿por qué no iba a serlo para mí? No debía darle más importancia de la que tenía (por mucho que para mí sí que tuviese importancia, tal vez más de la debida). Y, por el contrario, tampoco debía arrepentirme, o castigarme por lo que había pasado. De haber llegado a arrepentirme de algo, había llegado tarde; ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Con esa decisión tomada y con una seguridad que probablemente no poseía, salí por la puerta para ir a buscar a Rose y a Alice a la salida de clase. Cuando llegué al edificio de 4º, los grupos ya se agolpaban en la entrada. Divisé a Alice y a Rose, hablando tranquilamente y me acerqué, sonriente.

-Hola chicas.-dije con una sonrisa. Ellas sonrieron a su vez.

-Hey, Bella. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-No me encontraba bien…-dije sin mentir. Alice dio el tema por zanjado y puso cara seria.

-Edward preguntó por ti…

Una descarga subió por mi columna vertebral hasta mi nuca. Tragué saliva.

-Vaya, ¿qué querría?-disimulé. Alice me miró, escéptica, pero no dijo nada. Yo miré mi reloj y boté.

-Oh, mierda. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Laura.

-Adiós, Bellita. Cuídate.

Yo me aleje a toda prisa, ayer me había marchado sin avisar y ahora llegaba tarde.

Después de echarme un poco la bronca y de decirme que tendría que recoger las hojas del jardín de detrás del edificio de 4º de ESO, pues ya estaba el otoño haciendo mella en Phoenix, me dirigí hacia allí con un rastrillo y un par de bolsas de basura.  
En cuanto crucé la puerta, mi vista fue a parar a una pareja que se encontraba a apenas cinco metros de distancia, al lado de la pared del edificio, hablando. En un acto reflejo, me escondí tras la pared, había reconocido al instante la figura de Edward.

Cuando estuve segura de que no me habían visto, asomé disimuladamente la cabeza. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no oyera lo que decían, pero fácilmente se podía adivinar que no eran palabras bonitas. Edward gesticulaba mucho, hacía aspavientos con los brazos, fruncía el ceño, y la chica que estaba con él (la cual no reconocía por estar de espaldas) tenía las manos firmemente puestas en la cintura.

De pronto, Edward cerró los ojos con pesar y ella dudó un momento. Después, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

Giré la cabeza con brusquedad, no tenía ganas de seguir mirando o me subiría la glucosa con tanto amor. Tenía un desagradable nudo en la garganta y los puños apretados con fuerza. Me crucé de brazos con rabia y me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo.

_¡Odio a los hombres!_

* * *

Lo siento! El capítulo es cortito, pero ya tengo el siguiente casi escrito así que como tarde mañana lo subiré. Que con esto de la Navidad tengo la cabeza en otro sitio y poco tiempo.

Nora.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Edward POV**

Esperé con impaciencia con la vista clavada en la puerta hasta que sonó el timbre, pero Bella no apareció. Quería verla, tenía la sensación de que algo marchaba mal y esa sensación se acrecentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. Y ver el sitio vacío a mi izquierda no arreglaba las cosas.

Aún y todo, ella no apareció en toda la mañana. Tampoco la vi en el comedor a pesar de que recorrí con la mirada todas y cada una de las mesas. Cuando volvimos a entrar en clase, me decidí por preguntarle a Alice, ella era su hermanastra, sabría por qué no estaba.

-Alice…-pregunté tímidamente. Sabía perfectamente que no era muy de su agrado. Ella me miró escéptica pero asintió- ¿dónde… dónde se ha metido Bella?

Ella me miró severamente durante un minuto pero al final habló, con tono igual de severo.

-Está enferma.

Asentí y le di las gracias, ella aún y todo, siguió mirándome igual.

La hora pasó y esta vez ya estaba más tranquilo. Cuando el timbre sonó, salí sin prisa al exterior. Sin embargo, algo me hizo pararme de golpe.

Una chica de piel morena, pelo oscuro y ojos a juego me miraba seriamente, sin apenas poder contener la intensidad de su mirada.

-Hola, Edward.-dijo con aquella voz que tan bien conocía. Yo no supe qué decir, no pude dejar de mirarla, estaba más que atónito- Querría hablar contigo, si no te importa, claro.

Yo asentí, como un estúpido y comencé a caminar a la parte de atrás del edificio, donde podríamos hablar más tranquilos, lo cual no significaba con tranquilidad.

Dimos la vuelta al edificio y Andrea se giró hacia mí. Su gesto era serio, pero su mirada la delataba. Habló con rabia contenida:

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Edward?

Yo bajé la mirada y me pasé una mano por la frente. Sabía por qué había venido Andrea, aunque no creí que me siguiera hasta aquí… No esperaba otra pregunta sino esa, pero no tenía nada que contestarle. No sería una conversación agradable. Con voz calmada, contesté:

-Yo no me fui, Andrea. Sabes que…

-¡Me dejaste! ¡Me mentiste!

Levanté la vista de golpe y la miré. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos. Cuántas veces había visto esa expresión en su rostro, e incluso en el mío…

-¡No! –dije molesto, nunca le había mentido a Andrea, o casi nunca- No te mentí. Sabes que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de…

-¡Desapareciste!-dijo intentando contener las lágrimas, inútilmente- ¡Me prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo y te marchaste!

-¡No fue culpa mía! ¡Yo no me hubiera marchado sin ti!

No mentía. Jamás me hubiera marchado dejando a Andrea atrás. Hacía no mucho tiempo había sido la razón por la que me levantaba cada mañana, la razón por la que dejaba que mis lágrimas resbalasen por mis mejillas. Era la persona que más daño me había hecho y a la vez, a la que más había querido, probablemente la única que había querido. Después me echaron de su colegio, mis padres supieron que era porque me habían pillado con ella en los baños, todo… Quisieron alejarme de ahí, "por mi bien". No había visto a Andrea desde entonces. De todas formas, mi relación con esa chica no había sido nada fácil.

-¡No me vale!

-Pues tendrá que valerte…-dije molesto. Ella me miró enfadada. _Yo no tengo la culpa de todo, por mucho que ella se empeñe en pensar así._

-Ni un aviso, ni una carta… ¡Ni siquiera una llamada! Desapareciste y no supe nada de ti, ¡joder!

-Era lo mejor…-no sabía cómo explicárselo.

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para qué?-preguntó ella con gesto enfadado, y a la vez cauteloso. Yo me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con los dedos, pensativo.

-Andrea, ya sabías que lo nuestro no…-me costaba decirlo en voz alta, tenía un nudo en la garganta- no funcionaría.

Andrea me miró sorprendida, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando. Yo me apresuré a aclararlo.

-Fueron muchos... muchas…

-Muchas putadas de por medio.-concluyó ella, con rabia. No estaba equivocada, por lo que asentí con gravedad- Yo… si he venido a buscarte es porque...

-No-la interrumpí, cerrando los ojos-. No lo digas.

Intuía lo que iba a decir, y no quería oírlo.

Ella no acabó la frase, comprendiéndolo. Bajo la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Conocía lo suficiente a Andrea como para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba dudando entre gritarme, suplicarme o aceptarlo. Al fin dijo con voz bien modulada:

-Tú ya no me quieres.

No era una pregunta.

Yo dudé un momento pero al final, contesté firmemente:

-No. –Andrea no dijo nada- Y lo mejor sería que tú tampoco.

Ella levantó la mirada y me sonrió con tanta tristeza que se me cayó el alma a los pies.

-No es tan fácil.

Andrea me miraba con emoción contenida, y yo… Para qué iba a mentir, no la había olvidado ni la olvidaría, pero no la quería. Andrea ya formaba parte del pasado.

Con toda la confianza, me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Andrea siempre sería especial para mí. Pero nunca volvería a ser tan especial como lo fue.

-Es lo mejor para todos…-susurré sin poder evitar que la imagen de Bella pasara por mi cabeza.

* * *

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, me despedí de Andrea que volvería a su casa, en la otra punta de Pohenix. Quedamos en hablarnos de vez en cuando, aunque fuese una llamada telefónica, para mantener el contacto. Pero esta vez como amigos. Cuando la vi al salir de clase no me imaginé que acabaríamos como amigos. Mi relación con Andrea no había sido un camino de rosas.

Cando se marchó, me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y saqué un cigarro; necesitaba pensar. Pensar en Andrea, pensar en Bella. Pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde mi llegada al Mac Boarding School. Todo había sido parte de una gran locura. Yo era un "adicto" a locuras.

Pero entonces unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Unos pasos delicados, rápidos, pero alegres.

-¿Edward?-preguntó Alice, confundida. Ya había comenzado a anochecer y yo seguía ahí sentado.

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunté extrañado. Ella me miró de forma extraña, como antes.

-Buscaba a Bella.-dudó un segundo pero después se sentó a mi lado, amistosamente- ¿y tú? No tienes muy buena cara.

Probablemente tuviera razón. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Puedes contármelo si quieres…-dijo al obtener silencio. _¿Desde cuándo Alice es mi amiga? _La miré extrañado y ella me contestó con una sonrisa. _Las mujeres son incomprensibles…_

-Hay veces que el pasado vuelve sólo por tocar los cojones…

Alice rió, pero me miró comprensiva.

-¿Una antigua novia?-yo asentí- Te vi antes hablando con una chica. No tenía muy buena cara ella tampoco…

-He pasado momentos difíciles con ella.

-La has querido mucho.-dijo Alice comprendiendo, no era una pregunta. Yo la miré, con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Más de lo que debería.-dije muy a mi pesar.

-¿Aún la quieres?-preguntó con una mueca. Yo negué enérgicamente.

-Para nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.-asentí.

Alice y yo nos quedamos un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. No conocía demasiado a Alice pero después de esta conversación me había dado cuenta de que era una persona en la que se podía confiar. Dudaba mucho que ella pensase lo mismo de mí.

-Así que tú también tienes tu lado sensible…-dijo en broma. Yo reí alegremente. Estaba en lo cierto, lo tenía.

-Ya ves.-dije con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió a su vez.

-¿Y Bella te ha tocado, eh?-dijo pegándome con el codo, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Yo lo miré con sorpresa.

-¿Bella? ¡Qué va!-dije muy seguro. Ella me miró escéptica. Yo parpadeé, dudando por un segundo- No…

-No me lo creo.-insistió. Yo volví a negar con la cabeza.

-Que no, que no.-dije sintiendo que mentía, de forma absurda- Bella sólo…

Me interrumpí bruscamente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. No tenía ni idea de si Alice sabía lo que pasó ayer en los vestuarios o no, pero de todas formas estaba seguro de que no se tomaría bien si decía que sólo fue un polvo.

Porque sólo fue un polvo, eso era obvio. ¿Sí, no? Bueno, siendo sincero… Fue mucho más que un polvo. Podía estar seguro de que recordaría aquel episodio durante toda mi vida. Sus insultos, sus miradas, sus ironías, sus sonrisas mal disimuladas, sus besos, su tacto, su aroma… Sí, no los olvidaría nunca. Nunca. Desde luego que Bella era especial. Y conseguía hacer que estuviera devanándome los sesos intentando adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza, y que quisiera discutir con ella sólo por sentir que me hacía caso. Y entrar en clase y verla ahí, sentada a mi lado, con esa chispa de inteligencia que tenían sus ojos chocolate. Y esa mirada que…

Sentí que la sangre me abandonaba el rostro. _¡No puede gustarme Bella! ¡No, no, no, no…!_

-¿Edward? ¡Edward!-miré a Alice aún con el rostro pálido- ¿Cómo que Bella sólo…?

_Oh, mierda._

-B-Bella sólo... sólo… -_Vamos Edward, piensa algo- _sólo me ayudó… con, con… Literatura. Sí…

_Wow, Edward. Tienes la misma capacidad de improvisación que un burro._

Alice me miró, notablemente divertida por mi nerviosismo. Yo sentí que me ponía rojo, haciendo que la sangre volviera a mi rostro. Se levantó y me sonrió, irónica.

-Ya, claro… Venga, que apenas nos quedan diez minutos para que cierren el comedor.

Caminé tras ella con una extraña y a la vez familiar sensación en el cuerpo.

**Bella POV**

_Estúpido megaplayboy de los cojones. Ya verá, ya verá que Isabella Swan no es una persona a la que te la follas y al día siguiente no sabes ni su nombre. Será cabrón… Seré estúpida. ¿Quién me mandó a mí meterme en ese jodido vestuario? ¡Mierda de adolescencia! ¡Mierda de hormonas! ¡Mierda de Edward Cullen!_

-¿Bella? ¿Me decías algo?-preguntó Rose que estaba sentada en el sofá. Yo deambulaba de un lado a otro cuan lobo enjaulado y murmuraba jurando en hebreo.

-No, no. Sólo pensaba en alto.

Por suerte había murmurado muy bajo y muy rápido, si no, Rose me hubiera pillado.

-¿Y qué pasó en ese jodido vestuario?-dijo intentando mirándose las uñas con fingido desinterés.

_Fuck._ Lo mejor era hacerse la tonta.

-¿Qué…? ¿Vestuario…?

-Sí. Eso has dicho: meterme en ese jodido vestuario.-dijo sin mirarme aún.

-¡Ahh! Sí… -ahora la mentira fluía por sí sola- es que me mandaron limpiar el vestuario de los integrantes del equipo de fútbol y era realmente asqueroso, de veras…

-¿En serio?-preguntó mirándome por primera vez, con malicia- ¿Y Edward Cullen también estaba?

_Fuck, fuck. _¿Había pronunciado su nombre también? Fantástico. Me quedé en silencio con la mente en blanco, deseando que pudiese echar para atrás y callarme la boca. Me senté en el sofá de en frente, derrotada.

-Sí, Edward también estaba.

-¿Limpiando?-preguntó ella, con una sonrisa triunfal. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No limpiamos.

-¿Y qué hacíais?

Era una pregunta directa, difícilmente posible de evitar. Tenía que contestar de inmediato pero sólo pude articular la palabra, sin que mi voz saliese por mi garganta. Rosalie se puso blanca como el papel y de pronto se levantó.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es eso posible? ¡Es increíble! ¡No sé si pegarte o darte un abrazo! Sin embargo Alice…

Yo me levanté también y alcé las manos, desesperada.

-¡Rose, Rose, Rose! ¡Calma! ¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Alice! ¡Me matará! ¡Me pegará hasta dejarme inconsciente y después le cortará a Edward su…

Unos golpes sordos se escucharon, haciéndome callarme al instante.

-¡Bella! ¡Chicas! ¡¡Abridme!!

Sin duda, era Alice. Y tenía mucha urgencia. Rosalie y yo nos miramos, yo aterrada y ella muy divertida. Me acerqué a la puerta con cautela mientras Alice seguía golpeándola. Nada más abrirla mi hermanita se me tiró encima y yo temí lo peor.

-¡Bella! –chilló en mi oído, entusiasmada- ¡Edward está por ti! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

Yo me quedé confundida al oírla, mientras ella seguía botando de emoción. Rosalie estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero se puso seria.

-No te entiendo.-dije sinceramente. Alice me miró como si fuera boba- Hace dos horas era un pervertido y un gilipollas y ahora… ¿me vienes con eso?

Alice suspiró y se sentó en el sillón. Después, me comenzó a contar una conversación con Mr. Sensible, al cual tardé en identificar como Edward.

**Edward POV**

Toqué la puerta de la habitación con urgencia y con muy, muy, mala hostia. Jasper me abrió con cara de susto.

-¡Jasper! ¿Está Emmett?

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio.

-Edward… claro que está Emmett; está dormido. Es lo normal si apareces aquí a las… ¡tres de la mañana!

_Ah, claro. Siendo las tres de la mañana…_ Me había metido en la cama sobre las once, bien. Pues en las cuatro horas que habían pasado no había hecho otra cosa sino pensar en Bella. Un poco más y perdía el juicio. No lograba aceptar que Bella me gustase, es que no tenía sentido. ¿Bella? ¿Gustarme a mí? Para nada.

Y tras muchos quebraderos de cabezas, había tomado la sabía decisión de hablar con Jasper, la única persona que conocía que tenía algo de cabeza y de labia para esto. Por supuesto, sin que Emmett oyese una sola palabra.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Jasper, preocupado.

-Jasper, debes ayudarme. ¿Emmett no oirá nada, verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome intentando adivinar que me perturbaba. Yo lo empujé dentro y comencé a hablar en susurros desquiciados.

-¡Creo que me gusta Bella!

Jasper me miró sin entender del todo.

-Oh, bueno. Eso esta… bien. Me alegro mucho.

-¡No! No lo entiendes.

-Efectivamente, no lo entiendo.-asintió.

-¡No puede gustarme Bella!


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno ultimamente no he comentado nada porque siempre actualizo con mucha prisa, pero quiero dar gracias a todas las que leéis mi fic. De verdad, me encanta mirar mi correo y ver que engo 26 nuevos emails de favoritos, alertas y reviews. Que sepáis que me río mucho con vuestros reviews, que me encanta saber lo que pensais y me encanta que me digáis lo gilipollas que es Edward, o lo mucho que os gusta Jasper. Muchas gracias :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Jasper POV**

Volví a suspirar, por enésima vez esta madrugada. Edward había golpeado la puerta de nuestro cuarto como un loco y me había pedido ayuda con algo. Lo que no esperaba, es que fuera a pedirme ayuda con Bella. Porque le gustaba Bella. ¡Estaba realmente loco! O tal vez enamorado. Y después de conocer la historia con pelos y señales (contada por Edward) llevaba ya un largo récord de suspiros.

-¿Vosotros… en el vestuario?-pregunté atónito. Él puso una cara que no pude identificar.

-Sí. En las duchas. De hecho…

-Para, para. –dije sacudiendo la cabeza- No quiero saber más detalles…

Edward saltó el episodio en el vestuario y siguió hablando.

Terminó contándome que Alice (mi Alice) le había rebatido si de verdad Bella le gustaba o no. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, pensativos. Tras varios minutos de cavilación, hablé:

-Si has venido para aclarar la duda de si ella te gusta o no, la respuesta es sencilla: Sí.

-Oh, mierda. Lo sabía…-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo. Yo reí

-Tú tienes un problema…-bromeé con una sonrisa. Edward seguía serio, muy serio.

-Exacto, tengo un gran problema.

-Exageras-dije poniendo mis manos en mi nuca y recostándome en el sofá. Edward me dedicó una mirada incrédula.

-Jasper, me gusta Bella.

-Sigues exagerando.

-En serio… ¡me gusta Bella Swan!

-En fin, Edward. Vete a la cama y mañana ya decidirás qué hacer.

Él se levantó con cansancio y se despidió. Seguramente no pasaría una noche agradable. Así es el amor.

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella!-los grititos de Alice me despertaron de golpe.

-Oh, Alice…-dije tapándome los ojos.

-Es viernes.

Efectivamente, era viernes. Me levanté feliz y recordando lo que Alice me había dicho anoche. No debía hacerme ilusiones, era una cosa muy estúpida por mi parte y probablemente el hecho de que Edward se pusiese nervioso se debiera principalmente al episodio del vestuario (me estremecí al recordarlo) pero… ¡Alice creía que Edward estaba por mí!

La sangre golpeó en mi corazón con fuerza, al son de mis pensamientos. Desayuné, me vestí y preparé con un buen humor que hacía tiempo que no sentía. _Ay… qué feliz se está cuando se está feliz._

Tarareé una canción mientras salía por el pasillo dando alegres pasos, tras Rose y Alice. Tanya y Jessica se cruzaron con nosotras, probablemente para ir a buscar a la tercera mosquetera, Heidi. No obstante, no me importó. Hoy era viernes, el Sol brillaba en el cielo, y (para qué eludir la realidad) yo iba pasar siete horas sentada al lado de Edward Cullen. No podía ser todo más perfecto.

-Oh, Jess, -dijo Denali justo al pasar a mi lado, haciendo que su voz chillona resonara en mis tímpanos- te juro que haré lo que sea con tal de tirarme a Eddie…

_¡Me cago en la guarra de Tanya y en todo lo que se menea! A la mierda con el Sol brillante, el viernes, Edward Cullen y a la mierda con el buen humor. A la mierda con mi discreción y mi (de normal) buena educación._

-Pero bueno Tanya, ¿es que no puedes ser más cerda?-dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas, con rabia.

Alice y Rosalie se giraron rápidamente nada más oír mi voz; Tanya y Jessica se giraron probablemente al relacionar su nombre con la palabra cerda. El cuarteto de caras de sorpresa no tenía precio.

La rubia recauchutada (como bien la denominó Rose cuando la conocí) se acercó hacia mí haciendo resonar sus tacones en la madera del suelo.

-¿Cómo has dicho Swan?-dijo con voz helada. No me asustó. Alcé la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos (puesto que si de normal ya me sacaba un par de centímetros, con semejantes tacones me sacaba una cabeza) y dije:

-He dicho que eres una cerda. –ella me miró incrédula- ¿Tú te has oído lo que has dicho?

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y con esa tremenda cara de estúpida.

-Ah claro, ¿estás celosa, verdad? Porque yo puedo conseguir a Edward y tú no.

La boba de Jessica rió estridentemente. En realidad, Jessica reiría de cualquier cosa que saliese de la boca de Tanya Denali. Al menos Heidi tenía algo más de personalidad.

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia y apreté el puño. Recordé con satisfacción la patada que le dediqué apenas una semana antes a aquella estúpida rubia y sonreí en mi mente. Tenía unas horribles ganas de demostrarle que estaba equivocada, y mucho. Pero la imagen de la asquerosa piscina que tenía que limpiar me frenó. No valía la pena.

Por tanto, me giré y les dije a mis amigas con un gesto que lo dejaran pasar. Ellas, por la cara que tenían, estaban a puntito de lanzarse sobre Tanya. Bajamos por las escaleras mientras yo me tragaba la mala hostia que tenía, sin éxito.

De camino a clase, Jasper nos interceptó y pidió, con el rostro rojo, robarnos un segundo a Alice. Ella, visiblemente entusiasmada y con una razón más para botar de alegría, desapareció colgándose de su brazo.

Cuando volví a ver a Tanya entrando a mí clase no pude evitar que el mal humor brotase de nuevo. _Rubia tonta de los cojones._

**Edward POV**

No había dormido nada en toda la noche, pero había conseguido llegar a una conclusión: puesto que me gustaba Bella (sí, me gustaba) tenía que conseguirla. Al menos conseguir llevarme mejor con ella. Esa idea me agradaba. Y si era necesario sería amable, dulce, simpático… lo que hiciera falta.

Así que me levanté optimista y con la determinación de llevarme bien con ella. Entré pronto en clase para hablar con ella, pero no había llegado todavía. Me senté en mi pupitre y me recosté en la silla. Y entonces apareció ella, se acercó a su mesa (que también era mi mesa), lanzó la mochila con rabia y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Buenos días.-dije con una enorme sonrisa, me sentí gilipollas. Ella me miró por le rabillo del ojo y gruñó:

-Oh, sí. Muy buenos días.

_Vale, esto no ha empezado como deseaba._

-¿Qué tal?

-De miedo.-dijo con ironía. ¿Por qué estaba de tan mala hostia?

-Joder, hoy estás de mírame y no me toques.-dije molesto, se me escapó. Ella suspiró y se giró hacia mí.

-Está bien. Lo siento. Alguien me ha tocado la moral, lleva toda la semana tocándomela.

No pude evitar una sonrisa traviesa. Ella me miró molesta, sabía que me encantaba verla enfadada. Vale, lo de ser un príncipe azul no era lo mío. Seguramente porque Bella no era una damisela en apuros.

-Sorpréndeme.-dije divertido.

-¿No te has preguntado por qué llevo toda la semana limpiando el internado?-dijo con un retintín.

-¿Te has presentado voluntaria?

-El director me castigó porque la g… Tanya se chivó.

Bella había hablado con rabia, no sabía que se llevara mal con ella. Le dediqué una mirada a Tanya. La conocía de vista, estaba buena. _Céntrate Edward. Príncipe azul, príncipe azul…_

-¿Y de qué se chivó?-pregunté mirando a Bella de nuevo. De algo se tuvo que chivar para que castigaran a Bella. Ella bajó la mirada, por lo que pude ver su expresión.

-Le pegué una patada en el estómago. -no pude evitar reír. Bella alzó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar atropellando las palabras- ¡¿Qué?! Es una guarra en toda regla y me tiene hasta los cojones. Se cree que por ser rubia y tener tetas es superior al resto. ¡Menuda estupidez! De verdad que me pone de los nervios con sus chillidos y sus…

-Hombre, lo de sus tetas es cierto…-dije mirándo a Tanya, que hablaba con su amiga Heidi. Bella se calló de golpe y me miró, furibunda. Entonces me di cuenta de que había hablado en alto.- Mierda, no quería decirlo en alto…

-Pues bien que lo has dicho.-dijo Bella mirándome enfadada. La había cagado. Y juro que se me escapó- Los tíos sois gilipollas profundos.

-Oye, oye. Menos con los tíos.-dije ofendido. Bella era tan mujer, y yo tan hombre. Este tipo de conversaciones eran inevitables.

-Veis dos tetas y os volvéis locos.-prosiguió ella. Eso me ofendió de verdad.

-Bueno, siempre es mejor eso que llamar zorras y putas al resto por pura envidia.-dije sin pensarlo.

Al contemplar el rostro de Bella deduje que, de nuevo, la había cagado. Y la había cagado mucho. Ella habló con furia controlada.

-¿Insinúas que le tengo envidia a Tanya?

Las palabras salieron solas, yo no tuve la culpa.

-Sí.

¿Por qué tenía semejante boca-chancla? Estúpido orgullo de hombre que tenía, el plan "príncipe azul" se había ido a la mierda nada más abrir mi bocaza. El rostro de Bella indicaba que pronto su mano se estamparía en mi mejilla. Pero entonces cerró los ojos, suspiró con pesadez y susurró:

-Los hombres no sois capaces de ver estas cosas.

-Ya estamos otra vez con los hombres… Todo lo atribuyes al sexo masculino.

-Cállate. –dijo de forma cortante.

El profesor entró en clase y comenzó a hablar pero yo no le hice ni caso. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, tirado en la mesa dándome cuenta de lo estúpido que era. Quería llevarme bien con ella, pero sólo había conseguido que me gritara enfadada. Genial. Pero había empezado ella, diciendo que Tanya era una guarra y ese tipo de cosas que sólo las mujeres sabían decir con ese veneno. Me daba rabia sólo de pensarlo.

_Ah, las mujeres. Un auténtico quebradero de cabeza._

**Bella POV**

Miraba atentamente la pizarra, o eso parecía. Pero en realidad mi mente era un hervidero de ideas y emociones. Estaba muy, MUY enfadada con Tanya. La odiaba, la odiaba a muerte. Pero estaba MUCHÍSIMO más enfadada con mi estúpido compañero de mesa. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas? ¡Qué yo le tenía envidia a Tanya! _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ Tenía ganas de golpearlos (a ambos) sólo con pensarlo. Bueno, y eso sin tener en cuenta el descuido del comentario de las tetas de la guarra esa. ¡Y yo que me había levantado feliz como nunca al pensar en Edward! Mi buen humor había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en apenas media hora.

En el recreo, Alice se aproximó dando saltitos y me dijo que Jasper la había invitado a salir, pero esta vez ellos dos solos. Evité recordar lo que había pasado la noche que Jasper le invitó a salir a Alice, y fuimos todos a aquel local.

-¡Alice! ¡Eso es genial!-dijimos Rosalie y yo entusiasmadas.

Y así, las clases acabaron y tuve que volver a quedarme para limpiar las aulas. Traté de no pensar que si estaba limpiando era gracias a Tanya o sino no aguantaría las ganas de tirarle del pelo.

**Rosalie POV**

Una idea un tanto descabellada llevaba toda la semana dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Tenía ganas de llevarla a cabo pero mi orgullo de mujer me lo impedía.

Pero cuando Bella me contó lo sucedido en el vestuario mi orgullo se resquebrajó un poco. ¿Si Bella había perdonado, por qué no yo? _Porque a Bella le gusta Edward. _Y por supuesto a mí no me gustaba Emmett, sólo me atraía. Pero entonces entró Alice diciendo lo sensible y mono que era Edward y entonces mi muralla de orgullo se vino abajo. Si tanto Alice como Bella habían perdonado, a mí también me tocaba.

Entonces, cuando las clases del viernes terminaron salí disparada con intención de pillar a Emmett desprevenido. Fui corriendo al edificio de Bachillerato (pues Emmett tenía un año más) y lo busqué con la mirada. Ahí estaba, hablando con un chaval que no conocía. Le toqué el hombro con decisión y él se giró. Su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero pronto sonrió haciendo que dos adorables hoyuelos aparecieran. Yo compuse una media sonrisa.

-Hola Rosalie.-dijo sonriendo aún.

Yo hice una pausa, para al final dije con voz solemne:

-Estás perdonado.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a andar pero alguien me agarró del brazo con haciéndome parar.

-Eh, espera.-me giré intentando esconder una sonrisa- No puedes decirme que me perdonas así, tal cual.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-dije divertida. Emmett amplió su sonrisa

-Déjame invitarte a comer mañana. Es lo mínimo.

Yo me hice la interesante dudando un segundo, aunque tenía muy claro que le iba a decir que sí.

-Hum… bueno, vale.

* * *

ahahaha :D


	18. Chapter 18

_You heard that I was trouble, but you couldn't resist._

**Chapter 18**

**Bella POV**

Por fin, terminé de limpiar los pasillos del instituto (una vez más, por cortesía de Tanya Denali) y salí con el móvil en la mano al tiempo que llamaba a Alice.

-Hey, Alice. ¿Dónde estáis?

-En el jardín trasero del edificio de Bachillerato. Te esperamos.

-Está bien, ahora voy. Chao.

-Adiós, Bella.

Colgué el teléfono extrañada. ¿El edificio de Bachillerato? No era un lugar habitual en el que soliésemos estar. Me dirigí hacia allí con rapidez. Cuando llegué busqué con la mirada a mis amigas, pero para mi sorpresa me las encontré en un círculo de gente. _¿Qué mierda hacen con Emmett, Jasper, Edward y…? Un momento, ¿esa es Lauren Mallory?_

Aquí algo me fallaba. Me acerqué al círculo con cautela y saludé. Todo el mundo se giró a mirarme y cada uno con una cara distinta. Destacaron la mirada intensa de Edward (que no comprendí, había sido él el que me había hecho enfadar de esa manera, no venía a cuento que me mirase así), la radiante sonrisa de Emmett (con el que no había intercambiado palabra desde aquella noche) y la cara de desagrado con la que Lauren me recibió.

-¡Hola Bells!-dijo Alice, muy animada- Siéntate con nosotros.

-Hola-saludaron todos.

Lauren me miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? No la conocía de nada y ya me miraba de esa manera tan desagradable. Ya me caía mal. Bueno, tal vez se debiera también al hecho de que estaba sentada al lado de Edward y su mano estaba apoyada en la rodilla de Edward . No pude evitar devolverle la mirada de poco aprecio.

-¿Y tú eres…?-preguntó con voz "dulce" (nótese la ironía).

Rodé los ojos.

-Bella Swan.

Ella se acercó y me dio dos besos fríamente, a modo de saludo. Después volvió a mirarme con desdén y dijo:

-Lauren Mallory.

-Encantada.-sonreí todo lo que pude. Ella correspondió mi sonrisa de la misma manera. El resto no dijeron nada durante nuestro frío intercambio de palabras, de forma que la tensión del ambiente se podía percibir claramente.

-Bueno Edward. Es increíble que nos hayamos encontrado aquí.-dijo animadamente Lauren.

-¿Ya os conocíais?-preguntó Alice evitándome preguntar a mí. Lauren sonrió, complacida.

-Sí. Resulta que nuestros padres son íntimos amigos. ¡Veraneábamos juntos de pequeños!-tanto énfasis me puso enferma- Es increíble que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, no nos veíamos desde que éramos unos críos.

Edward rió alegremente y pasó un brazo por sus hombros amistosamente. _Demasiado amistosamente diría yo._

-Aún y todo no has cambiado nada, Lauren.-dijo divertido. Yo me mordí el labio, molesta.

-Tú en cambio, estás más guapo que nunca, Ed.

_¡Un momento! "¿Estás más guapo que nunca, Ed?" ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡La mato! ¡Juro que la mato! _Apreté los puños con fuerza. Y pensar que yo venía enfadadísima con Edward y ahora me moría de celos. Sí, celos. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con una loba que fuera detrás de Edward (Tanya) para tener una segunda!

Lauren rió gustosa y Edward la secundó. Me empezó a dar asco tanto amor repulsivo. Y supongo que al resto también porque nos mantuvimos todos callados durante unos largos minutos. Yo mantenía la vista fija en la mano de Lauren, con un humor de perros.

-Bueno, ¿no es tarde ya?-dijo Emmett levantándose, incómodo- Yo me voy yendo.

-Sí, te acompaño.-secundó Jasper.

-¿Os vais ya?-preguntó Edward, él no quería marcharse, claro.

Alice y Rose se miraron y asintieron.

-Pues Rose y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer, ¿verdad?- _¿Algo importante que hacer? Me he vuelto a perder algo_- Podrías venir, Bella.

La miré extrañada, no tenía ni idea de por qué debería ir yo. Alice me miró muy seria vocalizó sin hacer ruido, de forma que nadie más que yo le pudiese leerle los labios. Su boca formó claramente la palabra "cita". Entonces comprendí, irían a la habitación a preparar todo para cita de Jasper y Alice de mañana. El vestuario, el peinado, el maquillaje… Muy Alice, y muy Rosalie también.

No me apetecía nada ir a jugar a "vistamos y maquillemos a Barbie". Y, muy sinceramente, aún me apetecía menos dejar a Lauren y a Edward completamente solos. Yo no solía ser una persona entrometida, pero esta vez sería diferente. Si Tanya y Lauren tenían intención de quitarme a Edward (porque estaba claro que ya era algo de mí propiedad), tendrían que pasar por encima de mí. Empezaba a estar un poco harta de no ser yo la que tomaba las decisiones, la que luchaba por algo. Lo tenía muy claro esta vez: Edward Cullen sería para mí.

-No, Alice-dije con voz casi peligrosa-, me quedo aquí. He estado toda la tarde castigada, no me apetece irme al cuarto ahora.-Lauren me miró de reojo y chasqueó la lengua. Yo miré a la "parejita" y pregunte con voz dulce- ¿Os importa?

-No, no. Claro que no, Bella.-respondió rápidamente Edward- ¿por qué iba a importarnos?

Lauren cambió de tema.

-¿Castigada?

-Sí, el director me mandó estar un mes entero ayudando a la encargada de la limpieza.

Lauren me miró mal, con la ceja alzada. Edward sin embargo sonrió para sí mismo._ Oh, genial. Ahora Lauren se cree que soy toda una delincuente. _Se me ocurrió una idea. _Tal vez no está mal lo de dar un poquito de miedo._

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Mallory, justo la pregunta que deseaba.

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada. Fue Tanya…-Edward volvió a sonreír. _Vaya, esta mañana me gritaba y ahora se ríe. Bipolar._- Ella me llamó puta, y yo no tuve otro remedio que darle una patada en el estómago. No fue mi culpa.

Vale, puede que hubiese exagerado un poco lo de que no fue mi culpa.

Lauren abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _Jódete, así no te meterás conmigo._ En realidad yo menos violenta era cualquier cosa, pero nunca viene mal imponer un poquito de respeto, sólo por si acaso.

Pero para mi pesar y sorpresa, Lauren contestó:

-Vaya, veo que eres una mujer de armas tomar, ¿eh?-dijo con una falsa sonrisa. Después añadió altanera- Yo también.

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia. _¿Me está retando? _La respuesta era evidente: me estaba retando. _Vaya, tal vez Lauren no sea una guarra boba, como Tanya y su séquito._ Lauren me daría guerra, lo presentía. Durante un lapso de tiempo, Lauren y yo nos taladramos la una a la otra con la mirada. Hasta que _Edward_ interrumpió, incómodo.

-Y… pronto es Halloween, ¿haréis algo especial?

Desvié la mirada de ella para clavarla en Edward. Yo estaba que echaba chispas.

-Pues… no lo he pensado.-dije sinceramente. Lauren sonrió.

-Oh, yo estoy organizando una fiesta de disfraces en mi villa. ¿Querrías venir?

Claramente, no era una invitación abierta; sólo había mirado a Edward. Edward dudó un momento, pero compuso una sonrisa.

-Claro, claro. Avísame.-dijo en un tono extraño. Yo rodé los ojos, malhumorada. _¿Por qué no tendré yo organizada una estupenda fiesta en mí mansión de Phoenix? Ah, sí. Porque fiesta, disfraces y chicos todo junto no era compatible con Charlie Swan._

-Para avisarte necesito tu número de móvil.-coqueteó Lauren con una radiante sonrisa, después le entregó su teléfono-Apúntalo.

Apreté los puños con furia y con la sensación de que me estaba ganando. Yo no tenía el número de Edward, ni él el mío. Quise pedírselo pero no era una buena idea porque le daría a entender a mi "enemiga" mi desventaja. Lauren sonreía, confiadísima. Yo la miraba ceñuda, sin poder contenerme. Edward parecía ajeno a todo. De pronto Lauren miró su reloj y alzó las cejas.

-¡Vaya! Tengo que practicar piano, lo siento chicos. Me voy.-dijo levantándose. Edward mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tocas el piano?-preguntó. Lauren asintió, sonriendo también- ¡Yo también lo toco! Desde que era muy pequeño además. Es mi pequeño hobby…

No tenía ni idea de la afición de Edward, no me pegaba con él.

-¡Menuda coincidencia!-dijo Lauren muy orgullosa. Yo me mantuve en silencio con las lágrimas a punto de aflorar en mis ojos. Me sentía muy mal; y sobre todo, muy, muy enfadada, y también con el amargo sabor de la derrota en la boca.

Lauren se marchó dándole dos besos a Edward y saludándome con la cabeza a mí. Yo agité la mano, sin poder componer una falsa sonrisa siquiera.

-Adiós Bella. Espero que estemos otro día.-dijo con refinado sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto.-casi gruñí. Edward dejó de mirar como Lauren se marchaba y se giró hacia mí, ceñudo.

-Voy a mi habitación.-dijo.

-Yo también.-coincidí.

-Entonces te acompaño.

Caminamos en silencio. Después de todo, Edward llevaba todo el día sin hablarme enfadado conmigo, no podía esperar otra cosa. Tal vez debiera tragarme mi orgullo esta vez.

-Edward…-dije con timidez, el me miró y yo me acobardé- ¿sigues… enfadado?

El frunció los labios, lo que no me dio muy buena espina.

-Eras tú la que estaba enfadada, Bella.-dijo escuetamente.

-Pero no contigo.-apunté.

-Ya, pero eres difícil de tratar cuando te pones así.

-Es que Tanya…-intenté excusarme.

-No le eches toda la culpa a Tanya.-me reprendió. Yo agaché la cabeza, me jodía muchísimo que me tratase como un padre bronqueando a su hija, pero no podía decirle nada si quería que estuviese bien conmigo. Y quería que estuviese bien conmigo, claro que lo quería- Te has pasado mucho.

-Ella tampoco me trata demasiado bien.-me quejé. Al menos eso era verdad.

-¿Y Lauren tampoco?-preguntó mordaz. Mierda, se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había entre las dos. Tampoco era muy difícil.

-¿Sinceramente? No.-contesté molesta. El chasqueó la lengua, en claro desacuerdo.

-No te ha dicho nada.-dijo sin alzar la voz siquiera.

-Ni yo a ella.

Nuevamente un chasqueo de lengua.

-¿Por qué la odias?-preguntó tras un minuto de silencio. Yo me paré en seco, enfadada.

-¡No la odio!

-¡He visto como la has tratado!-dijo alterado esta vez. Yo estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar. ¿Por qué la defendía a ella y no a mí?- No te ha hecho nada y aún así ya la odias.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué la amas tanto tú, Edward?-pregunté dolida. Él abrió mucho los ojos, atónito pero no le di tiempo a decir nada más. Me alejé a toda prisa en dirección a mi edificio. Parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas, pero aún así no podía evitar soltar sollozos. Me sentía una adolescente con su casqueta, pero no podía evitarlo. Que cualquiera me diga que no tengo razón (más aún en este tipo de cosas) me hacía sentir mal. Cuando ese cualquiera era Edward y el tema en cuestión se refería a Tanya y a Lauren, el resultado era nefasto.

No me acordé del desfile de ropas que estaba organizado en mi cuarto de forma que cuando entré, con mi enfado pero sin haber derramado una sola lágrima, y vi ropa y zapatos tirados por el suelo y a Alice y a Rose bailando por la habitación en ropa interior, tuve ganas de salir por donde había entrado.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Ven a bailar!-gritó motivada Alice, al verme entrar. Yo negué con la cabeza y compuse una sonrisa, con esfuerzo.

-Que va, que va. No me apetece nada.

Rosalie bajó la música y se acercó a la neverita mientras decía, igual de animosa:

-Entonces, brinda con nosotras.

Se volvió con tres Heineken en la mano y una radiante sonrisa. Me contagié de su buen humor con suma facilidad, tan rápido como me había enfadado me había desenfadado. Nos sentamos en el sofá con la canción de "Good girls go bad" de Cobra Starship sonando de fondo. Abrimos las botellas, las chocamos entre sí y le dimos un trago largo. Me supo a gloria.

-¿Por qué brindamos?-pregunté divertida. Ellas me miraron como si fuera obvia la respuesta. Alice contestó chillando.

-¡Porque Rose y yo tenemos una cita!

-¿Rose, tú también?-pregunté sorprendida. Ella sonrió y explicó.

-No una cita, cita.-la duendecillo gruñó, en desacuerdo- He decidido perdonar a Emmett y como compensación… me ha invitado a comer y a pasar la tarde.

-Es decir: una cita.-finalizó nuestra pequeña amiga. Yo me alegré por ellas, pero entonces me di cuenta de una cosa.

-¡Qué cerdas!-me quejé- Me dejáis todo el sábado sola.

Todas reímos. Aunque no me hiciera demasiada gracia.

-Siempre puedes invitar tú a Edward.-dejó caer Alice el tema, medio en broma. Yo torcí el gesto.

-No lo creo. Es más, seguramente él invitará a Lauren Mallory.-terminé con desdén.

-¡Qué dices!-chilló Ali. Yo bufé.

-No me extrañaría nada.-concluí.

Estuvimos un rato más celebrando sus citas, pero el tema de Lauren y Edward no volvió a salir, por suerte. Pronto, nos fuimos cada una a su cama; ellas tendrían que madrugar para prepararse, por supuesto.

* * *

Las cosas están tomando un giro que cada vez me gusta más jaja. Me encanta poner a Edward de tan malo.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Vaya! Ayer se me olvidó algo muy importante:

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

Espero que os guste el capitulo :)

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Lauren POV**

Entré en mi cuarto con una agradable sensación en el cuerpo y con una inevitable sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Por dos razones. La primera: me había encontrado con Edward Cullen y lo que había encontrado era un auténtico pivón. La segunda y más importante: le había dado una buena patada en el culo a la entrometida esa, Bella.

Cuando terminaron las clases, fui al edificio de cuarto de ESO en busca del profesor Banner, porque tenía que entregarle un trabajo y por casualidad me había encontrado con él. Al principio me había costado reconocerlo, pero enseguida me había parado a hablar con él muy interesada. En los cinco o seis años que no nos habíamos visto había cambiado mucho, y para bien. De hecho, podría decirse que estaba tremendamente bueno.

Yo también me consideraba una chica guapa, con muy buen cuerpo y con una conveniente capacidad de manipulación. No era ninguna guarra estúpida, una rubia sin cabeza, sabía lo que hacía y lo que hacía, lo hacía bien. Y esta vez había fijado mi objetivo en Edward Cullen. C_omo para no hacerlo…_

Pero esa tarde, cuando había cogido bastante confianza con él y veía que la cosa iba viento en popa, aparecen esas dos chicas… ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres. La rubia tenía pinta de buscona y de imbécil. Y la otra, la pequeñita, me ponía de los nervios con tanta sonrisa, tanto saltito y su voz de soprano. No comprendía como alguien como Jasper (con el cual me llevaba bastante bien) podría interesarse por ella. Era guapa, sí; y la rubia también, pero me sacaba de quicio. Y lo peor de todo había sido que nada más llegar esas dos (debido a que Emmett, al cual yo ya me había tirado hacía tiempo, había llamado a una de ellas) Edward desvió la atención de mi persona para centrarla en una tal Bella.

-¿No falta Bella?-había preguntado.

Esa chica ya empezó a tocarme la moral antes de conocerla incluso, mas cuando llegó fue peor. Me pareció una chica bastante normalita, mona, pero nada del otro mundo. Y tenía cara de boba, de retrasada mental incluso. Ella sí que me ponía de los nervios, con sus miraditas hacia Edward y hacia mí. Cuando todo el mundo se iba a ir ella se quedó, sin dejarnos un poco de intimidad a Edward y a mí. _¡¿Es que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?! _Habría querido gritarle, pero no lo había hecho, había que guardar las formas delante de Edward.

Pero ella no era tan inteligente como yo, y me había tratado con notable desdén. Yo había sido más discreta, pero no me había dejado amilanar, obviamente. Si tenía pensado meterse entre Edward y yo, o lo que era peor, llevárselo la llevaba clara conmigo. Y si pensaba que le tendría miedo estaba muy equivocada.

Y había ganado con diferencia. No pasé por alto las miradas de incomodidad de Edward, y las de desaprobación que le dedicaba a su amiguita. Al irme había tenido que contener las ganas de seguirles, pero sería necesario. Tenía muy claro que pelearían, me lo decía la intuición.

En eso pensaba cuando me dormí. Mañana sábado llamaría a Edward para ir a "recordar viejos tiempos" con él, apenas podía esperar para hacerlo.

**Edward POV**

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué la amas tanto tú, Edward?

Me quedé de piedra al oír eso. Tardé mucho en pensar una respuesta y más aún en poder decirla en alto. Para cuando me decidí a hacerlo hacía rato que Bella se había marchado, muy enfadada y probablemente con menos aprecio hacia mí del que tenía esta mañana.

Era lo normal, le había echado una bronca tremenda por haber tratado así a mi amiga de la infancia. No entendía por qué la había tratado así, a mí me parecía una chica majísima y muy guapa también. Pero lo que sí que entendía era que no debería haberla tratado así, no si quería que me apreciase como yo a ella.

-Pero… pero si yo en realidad a la que amo es… a ti.-susurré al fin aún a sabiendas de que ella se había ido ya y de que no podría oírme. En realidad no lo hubiera dicho si ella pudiese oírme.

_Anda que… menudo Príncipe con capa y espada estás hecho._

**Bella POV**

Un repiqueteo de tacones en todo el cuarto me hizo abrir los ojos con pesadez. Me encontré con Rosalie corriendo de un lado a otro de mi cuarto mirando por todas partes.

-¿Rose?-pregunté dudando que estuviera despierta del todo.

-¡Bella! Siento haberte despertado pero… ¿no habrás visto el otro par de este zapato por aquí, verdad?

Rose alzó ante mis ojos un hermoso peep-toe de tacón alto violeta. Pensé en que si hubiese sido Alice la que buscaba su zapato, hubiera chillado algo así con marcada histeria en la voz: "¡Dios mío Bella! ¡Es una catástrofe! ¡Dime que has visto mi zapato, por favor!".

En ese mismo instante la aludida entró con un terremoto en mi cuarto al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Es una terrible emergencia! ¡Dime que has visto el zapato violeta de Rose o me muero!

Reí mientras ambas me miraban interrogantes.

-No se me ocurre dónde pueden estar… ¿has mirado debajo del sofá?

Rose se apresuró a ir allí con Alice pisándole los talones y mientras me desperezaba oí un grito de Rosalie.

-¡Aleluya!

Sonreí y me levanté. Mientras desayunaba observé con interés el caos que era la habitación 212. Mis amigas corrían de un lado para otro buscando unas cosas y probándose otras. Al fin, Rose apareció con unos vaqueros pegados, una blusa escotada blanca y los buscados zapatos violetas, a juego con su bolso y su collar. Alice se decidió por un lindo vestido corto amarillo pastel y unas sandalias de tacón.

Las despedí con una sonrisa y deseándoles suerte y me tiré en el sofá aún en pijama. Hoy sería un día bastante poco productivo. Entonces alguien tocó la puerta y me levanté a abrir, apostaría lo que fuera a que era Rose, o Alice, que había olvidado algo. Abrí la puerta al tiempo que rodaba los ojos pero me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunté mirando con horror a Edward. Por mucho que me gustaría que fuera así, el horror no se debía al hecho de que él viniese a visitarme; me engañaría a mí misma al pensar que estaba tan enfadada con él como para no querer verle. Maldije por no dormir con los hermosos conjuntos y camisones de Victoria's Secret que Alice se obstinaba en comprarme sino con una zarrapastrosa camiseta larga (aunque no lo suficientemente larga) de algodón que menos elegante y favorecedora era cualquier cosa. Edward me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrojé furiosamente.

-Venía… a hablar contigo.-dijo inseguro.

-Claro, habla.-dije secamente, al tiempo que tiraba de mi camiseta hacia abajo, inútilmente.

-Bueno, me gustaría hacerlo dentro a no ser que quieras dejarme en el descansillo, claro.-Edward nunca perdería su tono insolente, desde luego.

-Lo del descansillo es tentador, créeme. Pero no quiero que mis vecinas piensen cosas indebidas.-le pagué con su propia moneda. Él sonrió pícaro y pasó, yo cerré la puerta y él me encaró.

-¿Cosas indebidas, como cuáles?

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Venías a hablarme de eso?

-En realidad no, pero me desvías del tema.-admitió sin perder la sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un pervertido de semejante calibre…-dejé caer. Esta vez quien rodó los ojos fue él.

-Y lo vuelves a hacer.-dijo con voz pesada.

-Vale, vale. Dime.-en realidad, tenía ganas de saber por qué había venido. O no, todo dependía de qué me dijera. Él dio un paso hacia mí.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras enfadada.-dijo simplemente, mirando hacia abajo. Yo estuve a punto de sonreír. _Pero qué mono…_ No obstante, ayer se había pasado muchísimo conmigo y aunque ahora no estuviera enfadada (y de hecho estaba de muy buen humor), se merecía que me hiciera un poco de rogar.

-Sí estoy enfadada.-dije cruzándome de brazos y compuse una sonrisa socarrona- Ahora que estás seguro, puedes marcharte.

Él me miró fijamente y mi sonrisilla se me congeló en los labios. _Por una mirada como la de Edward haría cualquier cosa._ Pensé inevitablemente. Edward dio otro paso hacia mí, quedando muy cerca. Mi pulso se aceleró y probablemente no le pasara desapercibido a él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?-dijo con una voz irresistible, aún con su mirada en la mía. Mi resistencia se vino abajo, mi menté se quedó en blanco y el olor de Edward me abrumó por completo. Apoyé la espalda en la puerta de entrada respirando.

-Eh…-dije completamente deslumbrada- ¿podrías dejar de arrinconarme contra la puerta?-dije recobrando la cordura. Edward se apartó un momento, pero después con un movimiento rápido puso un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, acorralándome.

-No.-contestó con voz suave pero firme. Yo comencé a hiperventilar. _Oh, oh… esto empieza a escapárseme de las manos._ Tener a Edward tan cerca era muy incómodo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no debía lanzarme encima suyo así por así. Bajé la vista derrotada.

-Te perdono.-dije en un susurro. Edward se apartó un poco, pero manteniendo los brazos en su sitio.

-¿En serio?-alcé la vista de nuevo para mirarle a los ojos. Edward tenía una radiante sonrisa en la cara, parecía un niño el día de Navidad.

-Sí, te perdono.-dije de nuevo. Él amplió más su sonrisa, si era posible.

Entonces, tan rápido que por un momento me pareció que me lo imaginé depositó un beso en mis labios, para apartarse de nuevo igual de rápido, quitando sus brazos de la puerta.

-¡Ya sabía yo que no podrías aguantar demasiado sin hablarme!-concluyó fanfarrón, yo reí.

-Eres un creído.

-Tal vez, pero te encanto.

Yo le enseñé mi dedo corazón, y el volvió a reír. ¿Siempre era tan fácil hacer feliz a Edward? Me quedé como una boba mirando como él husmeaba por la casa, en busca de algo.

-Oye Bella, ¿dónde están Rosalie, Alice…?-comentó desinteresado mientras miraba por la pequeña terraza.

-¿No lo sabes? Alice está con Jasper y Rose con Emmett.

Edward se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer no lo sabía.

-¡Qué cabrones! ¡Y no me lo cuentan!

Yo reí divertida, hoy Edward estaba ideal. Recé para que nadie estropeara mi día hoy, es decir, recé para que no apareciese ninguna chica estúpida que quisiese tirarse a Edward hoy.

-Así que hoy estamos solos.-sentenció tranquilamente, sentándose en el sofá.

-Eso parece.-dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá, olvidando por completo mis horribles pintas.

**Rosalie POV**

Miré a Emmett con picardía. Desde luego que este chico me gustaba, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo. Era exactamente el tipo de chico que encajaría como mi hombre perfecto (sin tener en cuenta el pequeño incidente de la apuesta que no me hizo ni puta gracia, claro). Alto, musculoso, con esos adorables hoyuelos que le salían al sonreír, con esa felicidad casi infantil, pero a la vez esa picardía adolescente, divertido, duro por fuera pero tierno por dentro. Era increíble.

Temí que este fuera le principio de un sentimiento más profundo que la atracción, pero si esto era así, ya no tenía remedio. Cuando yo me encariñaba con alguien, no había Dios que me lo quitara de la cabeza.

-Bueno, veo que te lo estás pasando bien, eh.-dijo tras masticar un trozo de _calzone_. Me había llevado a comer a una agradable pizzería.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, sí. Lo estoy pasando genial.-contesté con una enorme sonrisa, era imposible no sonreír con Emmett. Él bajó la mirada, casi me pareció que estaba sonrojado.

-Tal vez podríamos volver a salir, ¿no crees?-dijo con timidez. Yo sonreí como una estúpida.

-Sí, claro que sí.

Emmett alzó la cabeza y me sonrió, radiante. Decididamente, había caído rendida ante esa sonrisa.

**Edward POV**

Miré con admiración como Bella se reía. El sonido de su risa me hipnotizaba. Desvié la vista de su boca hasta su cuello, bajando por su desaliñada camiseta gris, que contra todo pronóstico le quedaba muy bien, demasiado bien. Aunque pensándolo bien, a Bella visto desde mis ojos todo el quedaba estupendamente bien. Era lo normal, unas piernas tan largas y níveas era imposible verlas feas.

-Vaya, tengo hambre.-dijo Bella sujetándose el estómago.

-Es lo normal,-dije mirando la hora- son las tres y cuarto de la tarde.

-Entonces voy a prepararme algo, ¿quieres tú también?

-¿Preparar? ¿No es mejor pedir una pizza?-no dejaría que Bella me preparase la comida. Ella abrió el frigorífico.

-No creo que traigan al internado pizzas…-después dijo para sí misma- Mierda, no hay nada de comer.

-Decidido entonces, vamos a por unas pizzas.-dije, la idea de salir por ahí con Bella me emocionaba de manera inevitable. Y es que cuando me dijo que hasta Emmett había salido a comer con Rose, no pude evitar sentir envidia. Bella sonrió derrotada y cerró el frigorífico. Sabía que seguía molesta por lo de ayer, pero al menos estaba bien conmigo.

-Está bien, déjame arreglarme al menos.-dijo señalando su pijama. Si supiera lo que ese pijama hacía en mí…

-¿Arreglarte? Estás perfecta.-dije sonriendo. No mentía, pero ella bufó y me lanzó un cojín que atrapé al vuelo. Se perdió en su habitación y después en el baño. Apenas tardó diez minutos en aparecer, vestida y con el pelo mojado empapando su camisa oscura. Estaba guapísima.

-¿Vamos?-dije con una sonrisa. Ella alzó una mano.

-Espera, tengo que coger el móvil, las llaves de la moto.-dijo volviendo a su cuarto.

-¡¿Tienes una moto y yo no lo sabía?!-grité emocionado, me recordé muchísimo a Emmett. No pensé que Bella tuviese una moto- Ojalá tuviese yo una.

Ella volvió a aparecer con un bolso cruzado y una hermosa sonrisa. Bajamos y en pasillo nos cruzamos con Jessica, que subiría a la habitación de Heidi. Nos miró asombrada y después apresuró el paso, Bella bufó. Yo me abstuve de decir cualquier cosa con miedo a cagarla de nuevo.

Nada más salir Bella corrió hacia el aparcamiento y se montó en una Vespa azul oscura. No era el tipo de moto que yo querría pero ver a Bella montada en ella era increíble, le pegaba muchísimo. Me quedé con una sonrisa embobada.

-¡Vamos, monta!-me apremió ella, sonriendo también.

Me senté tras ella molesto, no me gustaba ir de paquete en una moto. Pero en cuanto noté la espalda de Bella tan cerca y pasé un brazo alrededor de su cintura me sentí mucho mejor. Ella arrancó y salió en dirección a la calle que yo le dije. Bella conducía bien, pero un poquito más de velocidad no nos vendría nada mal.

-Eres un poquito lenta, ¿no?-susurré en su oreja con diversión. Ella sin decir nada clavó su tacón en mi pie con fuerza- ¡Ay!

Al fin, llegamos a la pizzería y pedimos. Mientras esperábamos salimos fuera, hacía un día estupendo. Saqué un cigarro de mis vaqueros y me lo encendí. Después de darle unas caladas se lo ofrecí a Bella, ella lo cogió con una sonrisa agradecida. En cuanto nos llamaron, cogimos las pizzas y yo puse un billete encima de la mesa. Bella me miró molesta.

-¿Qué haces? Pago yo.-dijo seria. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No sería un caballero si te dejase pagar.-dije sonriendo. Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Tú un caballero?

Me hice el ofendido al tiempo que le daba el billete al dependiente. Cogí las pizzas individuales y caminé hacia la moto. Después me giré hacia ella con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa adorable.

-Ya que he pagado yo… podrías dejarme conducir a mí esta vez, ¿no crees?-sugerí. Bella río.

-Eso no es de caballeros.

-¿Me dejas?-insistí. Ella volvió a reír.

-No.

Me acerqué a ella con cara de pena, Bella rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Di otro paso hacia ella, quedando muy cerca. Ella dejó de reír.

-Bella…-dije con voz casi melosa y mirándola suplicante- por favor.

-Eh… solo por esta vez.-accedió al fin, sonreí triunfante y cogí las llaves que ella me tendía.

Subí a la moto y ella chasqueó la lengua.

-No está bien que me hagas estas cosas.-dijo, no supe a qué se refería.

-¿Qué te he hecho?

-Deslumbrarme, así puedes conseguir lo que quieras.-Vaya, no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

-¿O sea que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa?-pregunté interesado. Ella me golpeó el hombro y yo reí. _Lo tendré en cuenta._

Arranqué y salimos disparados por la carretera. Bella se agarró con fuerza a mi cintura, haciéndome cosquillas. No pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Edward! ¡Como nos vea la policía te quitarán el permiso!

Yo reí alegremente, sintiendo el viento azotando mi rostro.

-Nunca dije que tuviese permiso.-dije escuetamente. Noté como Bella dejaba de respirar y pude imaginármela palidecer.

En verdad, no tenía permiso de conducir motos, pero a lo sumo había conducido probablemente más que Bella. Adoraba la velocidad.

-Te mato…-dijo Bella con voz débil. Yo volví a reñir con fuerza y Bella se apretó más contra mi espalda, una descarga me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Llegamos al internado en un santiamén, pero al parar Bella no soltó su agarre. Esperé pacientemente pero ella ni se movió.

-Bueno, a mí me da igual quedarme así el día entero… pero a este paso se van a quedar las pizzas frías.

Bella bufó, por fin reaccionaba. Se soltó y bajó de la moto rápidamente. Yo hice lo propio y me giré hacia ella, sonriente.

-¿Has visto? No hemos tardado nada.

Ella me miró enfadada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Eres un imprudente.-sentenció. Yo pasé un brazo por sus hombros, amistoso y me incliné sobre su oído.

-Tal vez tú deberías hacer más locuras.-dije reprimiendo una sonrisa. Noté como ella se estremecía, después me dedicó una mirada intensa, que no supe interpretar.

* * *

_For just one night could'nt be so wrong, I'll make you lose control._


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm on the top, there's no luck._

**Chapter 20**

**Bella POV**

Me giré y vi a Edward observándome con una adorable sonrisa, por alguna razón no me auguró nada bueno.

-Ya que he pagado yo… podrías dejarme conducir a mí esta vez, ¿no crees?-dijo con voz irresistible, Yo reí con ganas, ahora entendía esa sonrisa.

-Eso no es de caballeros.

Él insistió y yo volví a negarme. Al ver que oponía resistencia, cambió de táctica y se acercó a mí con cara de pena. Volví a reír, pero él se acercó más, de forma peligrosa. Se inclinó sobre mí y susurró con aquella voz forrada de terciopelo.

-Bella…-me perdí en su mirada esmeralda- por favor.

Simplemente no había manera alguna de negarse a su mirada, a su proximidad, a su aliento sobre el mío.

-Eh… solo por esta vez.-susurré vencida e hipnotizada, él compuso una sonrisa triunfal.

Subimos a la moto y yo chasqueé la lengua, molesta.

-No está bien que me hagas estas cosas.-dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué te he hecho?

_Mierda, ahora tengo que explicarle el efecto que produce sobre mi sistema nervioso y mi razón. Fantástico._

-Deslumbrarme, así puedes conseguir lo que quieras.-las palabras sinceras salieron solas de nuevo. Esa capacidad suya de sacarme lo que quisiera empezaba a ser inconveniente.

-¿O sea que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa?-preguntó con un molesto retintín en la voz. Decididamente, bajo ningún concepto debería haber dicho eso. Ahora tenía una ventaja abismal. Golpeé su hombro molesta y él rió.

Entonces arrancó y estuve a punto de soltar un grito. ¡Este hombre estaba loco de atar! Ni siquiera tuve valor de asomar la cabeza para mirar la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Pero el terror fue a peor cuando Edward con el mismo tono divertido de siempre me dijo que no tenía permiso de conducir. Tuve ganas de darme de cabezazos por haberle dejado conducir mi moto. _¡Dios mío!_ Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me pegué aún más a su cuerpo. En todo el trayecto no me moví, tal vez por el miedo, o tal vez por el excitante olor que desprendía la camisa gris de Edward, agitada por el viento. Se sentía tan bien…

-Bueno, a mí me da igual quedarme así el día entero… pero a este paso se van a quedar las pizzas frías.

La voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, estaba tan encandilada con su espalda que no me había ni enterado de que habíamos parado. Bajé de la moto con el máximo orgullo posible y él me sonrió alardeando de lo rápido que habíamos vuelto. Yo bufé.

-Eres un imprudente.-lo era de verdad.

Él, lejos de molestarse por lo que le había dicho, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y se inclinó sobre mi oído para susurrarme con voz arrebatadora:

-Tal vez tú deberías hacer más locuras.

Me estremecí al pensar en el significado de sus palabras. En cuanto pude reaccionar le miré a los ojos sin poder evitarlo, tratando de explicarle todo lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento.

Caminamos hacia mi habitación con la comida en las manos. Nada más llegar nos tiramos en el suelo del salón con toda la naturalidad y nos pusimos a comer y a hablar. Edward me contó muchas cosas, cosas de su antiguo colegio, de su familia, incluso me habló un poco (muy poco) de Andrea. Se le notó incómodo al hablar de ella y yo no quise hurgar demasiado en la herida, por lo que tampoco se extendió mucho el tema. Yo le hablé de Charlie, de mi hermanastra y su alocada madre, del internado… Era increíble la facilidad que teníamos para sacar un tema, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros (que no había sido poco). Por extraño que pareciese, me lo estaba pasando de lujo.

Reíamos de una de las muchas anécdotas de Alice y mía cuando de pronto un estridente sonido rompió la atmósfera relajada que teníamos. Era un móvil. Edward metió la mano en su bolsillo y miró la pantallita extrañado. Se puso el aparato al oído.

-¿Sí?... Ah, hola… Eh, bueno… ya lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedo… ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? Pues…-me miró y sonrió dulcemente, yo estaba intrigada- estoy comiendo con Bella… ¿Lauren?

Miró su móvil de nuevo contrariado y frunció el ceño.

-Me ha colgado.-dijo extrañado. Yo comencé a reírme como una loca, debería haberse visto la cara. Él secundó mi risa, sin saber muy bien por qué se reía.

**Lauren POV**

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, Edward ya habría comido. Al fin, cogí el teléfono móvil y marqué su número. Llevaba todo el día mordiéndome las uñas deseando llamarle y quedar con él. También me moría de ganas de saber lo muy enfadado que estaba con Bella. Solté una risita complacida al tiempo que pulsaba el botón verde de llamar. La línea dio un par de pitidos y por fin, oí su voz arrebatadoramente sexy preguntando:

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola Ed! Soy Lauren.

-Ah, hola.-casi podía imaginarme su sonrisa.

-He pensado que… bueno, podríamos dar una vuelta para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿qué te parece?-pregunté con voz sexy esperando un entusiasmado sí al otro lado de la línea. Edward se quedó un segundo en silencio.

-Ya lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedo.-contestó. Yo abrí mucho los ojos, sin duda se estaba haciendo el interesante, eso esperaba.

-Oh, vaya…-dije haciéndome la víctima- ¿qué estás haciendo pues?

Tendría que darme una respuesta convincente si quería darme largas.

-¿Que qué estoy haciendo? Pues… estoy comiendo con Bella.

Me quedé sin habla un momento, con la boca abierta. No sabía si eso era una excusa convincente para hacerse de rogar o si de verdad estaba comiendo con Bella. Decididamente, más le valía que se estuviera haciendo de rogar.

Sin dejar que se despidiera solté un bufido airado y colgué el teléfono, muy, muy cabreada.

Estúpida Bella Swan, esta me la pagaría. Claro que me la pagaría.

**Bella POV**

-¿Esa era Lauren?-pregunté aún riendo. Edward asintió- ¿Y qué quería?

-Quería quedar conmigo,-tensé la mandíbula aunque traté de no ser demasiado elocuente- para recordar viejos tiempos y esas cosas…

-Ya claro…-susurré para mí misma, Edward no lo oyó, o hizo como si no lo hubiese oído.

Ambos nos quedamos un minuto en silencio. Maldije esa llamada por habernos cortado toda la conversación.

-¿Y no vas a quedar con ella?-pregunté solo por oír su voz. Él alzó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa incrédula.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy contigo ahora.

Sentí un agradable calor recorrerme el pecho. Edward estaba conmigo, y quería estar conmigo. No quería quedar con Lauren, su amiga de la infancia; prefería quedarse conmigo, con Bella. Estaba en una nube.

-¿Bella?-al oír su voz volví a la realidad, Edward pasaba una mano por delante de mis ojos, intentando llamar mi atención. Yo sonreí tontamente y el rió- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eh… ni idea.-fue lo único que fui capaz de contestar.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer algo ¿no? Espero no haber rechazado la propuesta de Lauren en vano.-bromeó. Yo le miré ceñuda.

-Si tanto te aburres vete, eh.-contesté siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues diviérteme.-contestó apoyándose en un mueble, con aire insolente y mirada traviesa. De nuevo una frase con doble sentido. Tal vez era que yo tenía una mente perturbada pero… ¿estaba insinuando algo? Se me aceleró el pulso solo de pensarlo.

De pronto oí un golpe y un quejido. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Edward con algo en la mano y expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué mierda…?-decía mientras miraba lo que se le había caído del mueble sobre la cabeza. Me acerqué a él gateando el preguntó divertido- ¿Música total?

Reconocí el objeto, era un disco de esos que contenían los éxitos del verano, tenía pinta de ser algo antiguo. Una idea loca se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Te apetece bailar?-pregunté con una sonrisa. Edward sonrió divertido. Me acerqué al reproductor y puse el CD, una canción veraniega y animada comenzó a llenar el ambiente, no pude sino sonreír, reconocía la canción.

"_Bate que bate… el chocolate…"_

Edward me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué música es esta?-preguntó. Yo no contesté y comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música.

"_Misteriosa ella bailaba, yo la estaba mirando desde que llegó, de repente su mirada en mis ojos se clavó…"_

Edward comenzó a bailar también por el saloncito, animado. Yo reír alegremente y él también. Ambos bailábamos haciendo el tonto por la habitación, sin preocuparnos por hacerlo mal. Aunque a decir verdad, Edward bailaba realmente bien. Atención, venía el coro:

"_¡Ma-yo-nesa! Ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa. Todo lo que había tomado se me subió de pronto a la cabeza…"_

Edward se pegó a mí por la espalda, moviendo la cadera a mi compás y al de la música. Yo sentí la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas, por suerte estaba de espaldas. Edward y yo seguimos bailando hasta que la canción acabó y ambos reímos divertidos.

-¿De hace cuánto es este disco?-preguntó sonriente y exhausto.

-Ni idea.-dije riendo. Al bailar nos habíamos echado unas risas.

Paramos un momento recobrando el aliento, pero no tardó en empezar a sonar la segunda canción.

**Edward POV**

En todo el día no había dejado de reír, y más aún cuando Bella había puesto el disco de "Música total" y había comenzado a bailar "Mayonesa". Esta chica era impredecible, un día me gritaba de todo y al siguiente se ponía a bailar por la salita conmigo. Me hubiera enamorado de ella de cualquier manera.

Entonces una canción que me era familiar comenzó a sonar por todo el cuarto.

"_Bailando así, tú no sabes lo que me provocas…"_

Comencé a bailar de nuevo, y Bella conmigo pero a una distancia prudente.

"_Bailando así, tú no sabes lo que yo quisiera, yo se que tú eres como una fiera..."_

Yo no podía permitir que hubiese tanta distancia, me acerqué a ella por detrás y puse una mano sobre su vientre, al tiempo que seguía su ritmo.

"_Y que quieres candela... Voy a tocarte toda…"_

Bella no dejó de bailar, de hecho se pegó un poquito más a mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas. Se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos con intensidad. Alzó los brazos y siguió moviendo las caderas, comenzó a bajar hacia el suelo, poco a poco, al ritmo de la música. Yo bajé con ella, muy, muy cerca. Sentía su aliento golpeando mi cuello, su perfume, su respiración. De pronto, mis pantalones se hicieron más pequeños. Puse una mano al final de su espalda y la pegué más a mí, si era posible. Bella no dijo nada, siguió bailando y yo con ella.

"_Pica, pica, pica como pimienta…"_

Sentía mucho calor y un cosquilleo recorriéndome el cuerpo entero. Era la proximidad de Bella que me volvía loco.

"_Es que tú bailas de una forma que provoca tenerte, besarte y tocarte toda."_

Me perdí en la mirada chocolate de mi compañera de baile. Por un momento nos olvidamos de la música y dejamos de bailar, pero sin dejar de rozarnos. Antes de que me diese cuente, besaba a Bella con ferocidad y ella contestaba de la misma manera. Rodeé su cintura y la atraje con fuerza, deseando que no se separase de mí jamás. Ella me acarició el cuello, me revolvió el pelo. Sentía su piel ardiendo sobre la mía, incontrolablemente.

-¡Bella! ¡Bellita! Ya estamos aquí, ¿nos has echado de menos?-la voz de Alice me pareció que estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Rápidamente, nos separamos respirando entrecortadamente y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Aún podía sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos.

-Veo que aburrida no estaba…-comentó Alice mirándonos divertida.

-Bueno yo… casi que me voy.-comenté con voz más ronca de lo normal. Rose desvió la vista de mi rostro hasta mi entrepierna, reprimió una sonrisa. _Mierda… _

-Sí. -dijo Rosalie sin poder contener la sonrisilla.

**Alice POV**

Después de comer en un restaurante monísimo, Jasper me llevó a pasear por Phoenix. Era un chico idea, elegante, guapo, simpático. Llevábamos todo el día hablando, aunque sobre todo hablase yo, y me lo estaba pasando genial. _¡Lo amo, lo amo y lo amo!_ Gritaba en mi fuero interno. Al fin, nos sentamos en un banco del parque y tranquilamente nos pusimos a charlar, más bien seguimos charlando.

-Y bueno…-preguntó desviando la vista, avergonzado- ¿qué tal?

-¿Qué tal qué?-pregunté sin entender.

-El día, la cita…yo.-concluyó ruborizado. ¿No era una auténtica monada? Él levantó la vista y la clavó en mis ojos, me miró expectante y yo sonreí abiertamente. Me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en los labios. Él sonrió, tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

-Increíble.-dije contestando a su pregunta.

Jasper sonrió más ampliamente y me devolvió el beso, esta vez mucho más largo y mucho más dulce.

* * *

Bueeeno dentro de poco se me acaban las vacaciones de Navidad, no podré subir capi con tanta frecuencia, aún y todo lo intentaré :)


	21. Chapter 21

Menuda racha llevo! Mi inspiración está por las nubes últimamente jaja. Aquí el capítulo 21 recién salidito del horno, el 22 está de camino jaja. Espero que os guste.

He visto que la canción de Mayonesa causó sensación, ¿ya os habíais olvidado de esa canción? Es genial ajaj.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba tirada en la cama intentando en vano dormir. Bueno, al menos no tenía que levantarme temprano mañana, era domingo. Un millón de cosas daban vueltas por mi mente, Lauren, Edward, el beso… Eso último había sido completamente impredecible. De pronto estábamos bailando como dos amigos, normal, y de repente me encontraba en sus brazos besándolo como una loca. ¿Era eso normal? Y lo más importante: ¿acaso éramos amigos? ¿Solo amigos? Estaba claro que por mi parte él no era solo un amigo, bueno, era un amigo pero sentía algo más hacia él. Pero Edward… no entendía la relación que tenía conmigo. Tan pronto me echaba la bronca por "meterme" con Lauren, su amada Lauren y tan pronto me besaba. Ese era otro problema, Lauren. Estaba más que segura de que Lauren no dejarías las cosas así, nuestro encuentro el otro día lo dejó muy claro. _Qué locura…_

Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarme la mente y me levanté. Entré en el pequeño saloncito y me acerqué al frigorífico a por un vaso de agua, simplemente por hacer algo. Después me senté en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la televisión apagada, pensando de nuevo.

Unos golpes me hicieron volver a la realidad. ¿Qué había sido eso? Probablemente sería mi imaginación. De nuevo. _Toc, toc, toc._ Me giré hacia los lados asustada, era casi medianoche.

-¿Bella?-una voz susurraba. Me giré a mi derecha y vi una figura, pegada contra el cristal y golpeándolo con suavidad. Ahogué un grito- Bella, soy yo, Edward.

¿Edward? Dios mío, esta vez la imaginación sí que me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Me acerqué al cristal temerosa pero entonces vi claramente la inconfundible figura de Edward, su espalda ancha, levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Abrí la puerta confusa y, por qué no, emocionada.

-¡Joder! He tocado por lo menos cuatro ventanas hasta encontrar la tuya.-se quejó. Yo me quedé atónita.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?-susurré todavía en shock. Él se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Te molesta que venga a visitarte?

Me puse nerviosa, con su sonrisa brillando en la semioscuridad.

-No, no me molesta.-admití en voz baja. Edward siempre conseguía que dijera la verdad, sería aquella media sonrisa, que me volvía loca.

Él se acercó a mí sin decir nada, arrinconándome contra el sofá. Edward y su anormal manía de acorralarme contra los sitios.

-¿C-cómo has subido?-pregunté pareciendo estúpida. Él no dejó de sonreír y se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Trepando, no es muy difícil.

Un momento, ¿Edward había subido hasta mi habitación trepando? Algo no estaba del todo bien. ¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí a medianoche? Edward me miraba de una forma extraña. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Sin ánimo de ofender alcé una ceja y pregunté:

-¿Es normal trepar por las ventanas a estas…horas?

Apenas pude acabar la frase, Edward se inclinó y presionó mi cuello con sus labios, fríos, excitantes. Perdí el aliento. Él se separo un poco, sin dejar de estar inclinado sobre mi cuello.

-Has dicho que no te molestaba.-dijo en susurró, haciendo que su aliento rozara mi piel. Traté de pensar una respuesta, tenía la mente en blanco. Edward siguió besándome el cuello, con cuidado, casi con dulzura.

-Eh… sí, pero eso no quita que…-me desconcentraba con sus caricias. Me agarró de la nuca con una mano mientras me besaba la mandíbula. Hasta ahí pude llegar- qué diablos…

Me dejé besar por él, le correspondí, le besé en la boca. Edward puso una mano al final de mi espalda y me empujó suavemente, tirándome sobre el sofá con él encima de mí. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él puso una mano a cada lado de mi cadera, sin dejar de besarnos.

Por un momento me pregunté a mí misma qué se supone que hacía de madrugada, con Edward encima de mí besándome en el sofá de mi cuarto. Ya me daba igual, como el mismo Edward dijo, debía empezar a hacer más locuras.

Así que cuando él me levantó la camiseta del pijama (el mismo pijama con el que lo había recibido esta mañana) no se lo impedí, le levanté yo a él la suya incluso. Siguió besándome, el cuello, el hombro, continuó bajando llegando a zonas que sólo él había tocado no hacía demasiado tiempo. Yo acaricié su espalda, él jugueteó con la goma de mi short y yo evité pensar en lo que estaba haciendo cuando tiró de ella hacia abajo. Me acarició el vientre, el pecho, el cuello… Solté un gemido y cerré los ojos. Ya no pensaba ni en lo que estaba haciendo, la situación era realmente extraña pero a mí me daba igual. Era Edward, ¿qué más necesitaba? Con eso tenía suficiente, suficiente para siempre.

Un ruido anormal rompió la íntima atmósfera que se había creado. Abrí los ojos alarmada y Edward se separó un poco de mí.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-susurró.

Tuve que concentrarme para apartar la vista de su ancho cuello. Negué con la cabeza. De nuevo silencio. Edward se acercó a mí y me mordió el labio, yo sonreí, aún rozando sus labios. Se oyeron unos pasos.

-Mierda. Rose.-dije apartándome. De nuevo los pasos, parecía que se acercaban.

Nos levantamos a toda velocidad y nos quedamos de pie, escuchando. Empujé a Edward a la terraza al tiempo que oía como la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie se abría. Abrí el frigorífico como si estuviera buscando algo y oí la voz de mi compañera.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces despierta… y sin camiseta?-preguntó somnolienta. Me giré y me la encontré en pijama justo detrás del sofá en el que un minuto antes estábamos Edward y yo. Miré de reojo la terraza: vacía, Edward había desaparecido.

-Tenía sed y… calor.-contesté no muy convencida intentando justificarme. Desvié la vista al sofá, si Rose me veía la cara se daría cuenta de que mentía, vi que sobre el sofá se había quedado mi camiseta.

-Oh, está bien. Me voy a dormir.-dijo ella volviendo a entrar en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Suspiré aliviada. _No se ha enterado de nada._ Menos mal que estaba medio dormida, si no nos hubiera pillado seguro.

Me acerqué al sofá y recogí mi camiseta, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no era mi camiseta… sino la de Edward. Tras un breve segundo de duda, me la acerqué a la cara. Ese olor… era increíble, único. Sólo con su perfume conseguía que cientos de mariposas revoloteasen en mi estómago. La olisqueé durante un minuto y luego la guardé en mi mochila. Mañana se la devolvería, si no me moría de la vergüenza, claro.

**Edward POV**

Mientras caminaba hacia mi edificio pensaba en lo que había pasado con un agradable cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Después de que sus amigas nos pillasen y una vez "solucionado" mi "problemilla" no había dejado de darle vueltas a ese beso. Me había salido de repente, no había pensado en nada y la había besado, sin poder reprimirme. ¿Era posible que Bella influyese de semejante manera en mí? Claro que era posible. Con ese incómodo sentimiento me metí en la cama. Y traté de dormirme, de verdad que lo traté; pero no dejaba de pensar en Bella y en sus besos. Y en aquel episodio en los vestuarios.

No tuve más remedio que levantarme y acabar lo que esta tarde había empezado. Me dirigí al edificio de las chicas. Tras varios intentos al fin encontré el saloncito de Bella, pues todavía tenía las cajas de pizza sobre la mesa. Tuve suerte y la vi, ella me abrió la puerta y después de eso ya no recordaba más que sus labios rosados, su cuerpo pálido y suave. Y la inoportuna aparición de Rosalie, de nuevo. Bella me había echado a empujones e ahí y apenas me había dado tiempo a coger mi camiseta, la cual tenía en la mano.

Centré mi atención en la camiseta, no era como la recordaba. De hecho… era la camiseta de Bella. Sonreí como un bobo y la olisqueé, olía tan bien…

Esa noche, dormí con la camiseta de Bella en mi mano, con su olor inundando mi cama.

**Bella POV**

Después del suceso dormí plácidamente. Cuando me desperté estaba animada, casi hiperactiva. Tal vez era algo estúpido, pero me hacía ilusión lo de las camisetas. Es lo que tiene tener quince años, que cosas tan insignificantes te iluminan el día.

Bajamos a desayunar y nos sentamos de nuevo con Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Por lo que mis chicas me había contando, las citas habían ido muy bien. Alice incluso había besado a Jasper. Rose y Emmett tenían una relación extraña, pero volverían a salir. A Lauren no la vi y tampoco tenía ganas de encontrármela. O tal vez sí, solo para restregarle por la cara que Edward había preferido quedarse conmigo antes que salir con ella. Edward me dedicó una increíble sonrisa cuando nadie miraba. Le di más vueltas al asunto del que Alice estaba convencida. ¿Le gustaba a Edward? Uf, solo de pensarlo me daba todo vueltas. Mejor no ilusionarme.

Cuando llegué a clase y me senté al lado de Edward él me miraba divertido.

-Creo que tienes algo mío.-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Y tú algo mío.-le devolví la sonrisa. Él hizo amago de sacarla de su mochila, me giré y vi que Alice me miraba fijamente, escéptica. Era demasiado intuitiva- Es mejor que no me lo des ahora. Vete tú a saber lo que se piensa la gente.

_¿Qué se van a pensar? Pues la verdad. Que Edward se coló en mi cuarto y acabamos ambos sin camiseta._ Él asintió.

-Tienes razón.-admitió, después de una corta pausa prosiguió- ¿Hoy también tienes que limpiar?

-Hasta noviembre…-dije con pesadez. Estúpido castigo de mierda. _Muchas gracias, Tanya._ Pensé con sarcasmo.

-¿Te parece bien que me quede después de clase y te la devuelva?

-Vale.

Reprimí una risita, tanto secretismo me hacía gracia. Todo por un par de camisetas. Bueno, fruto de un encuentro furtivo en la salita de mi habitación a medianoche. Sentí un revoloteo en mi estómago.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente sin que prestara casi nada de atención. Pronto, llegó la última hora después del almuerzo. Cuando el timbre sonó, yo me demoré en clase como siempre, solo que esta vez alguien más se demoró conmigo.

-Hey, Bella. ¿No sales?-esa era Alice.

-No, tengo que hacer jornada de limpieza, ya sabes…

Ella asintió y después miró a Edward, que estaba metiendo sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó con una ceja alzada. _Mierda, Alice y su percepción extrasensorial. _

-Yo… tengo que buscar el cuaderno de Literatura.-se excusó.

-Está bien,-dijo Alice no muy convencida, después se despidió y se marchó en busca de Rose, o de Jasper. Quién sabe.

Edward se giró hacia mí con una radiante sonrisa y con mi camiseta en la mano. Yo saqué la suya y se la tendí, con la misma sonrisa. Nos las intercambiamos y nos quedamos mirándonos, incómodos. Entonces Edward se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un beso furtivo, corto e inesperado, ahora que nadie nos miraba. Después desapareció con una sonrisa traviesa y yo con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

Probablemente si nos hubiéramos fijado un poco, nos habríamos dado cuenta de que no estábamos tan solos como pensábamos.

**Alice POV**

Salí del aula con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Qué bobos eran Edward y Bella. Bobos y enamorados. _Qué monos… Y qué tontos._ Se pensaban que nadie sabía lo interesados que estaban el uno en el otro, pero en realidad no era ningún secreto.

En mi cita con Jasper comentamos el tema, y él me admitió que Edward le había dicho que le gustaba Bella. Pobre Edward, estaba preocupadísimo con el tema. Si supiera que Bella perdía la cabeza por él… Aunque no debería tener muchas dudas al respecto, sobre todo después de la escena que encontramos Rose y yo al volver de nuestras respectivas salidas. Reí en silencio al recordarlo, qué ricos.

Hasta Emmett se había dado cuenta de que entre los dos había algo, y mira que para que Emmett se diera cuenta tendría que ser muy obvio. Lo era. Rose lo supo desde hace mucho, nada podía escapar de su aguda percepción.

Pero me preocupaba la chica esa, Lauren Mallory. Todos nos dimos cuenta de las miradas que le dedicó a Bella, y de las miradas que le dedicó a Edward. No me fiaba nada de esa chica, tenía pinta de ser mala, y Bella era tan buena… No quería que le hiciera daño, y menos aún en lo que a Edward se refería. Habría que tenerla controlada. Ahora mismo hablaría con Rose de ello.

* * *

_Me mataste la ilusión con solo una mirada..._


	22. Chapter 22

Ya lo dije, avisé de que me retrasaría y eso ha pasado. Siento haber tardado y además no he quedado muy convencida con el capítulo pero... aquí está. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, por la gente que me dije que está loca con mi historia. Gracias :D

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Lauren POV**

Observé con los puños apretados como Edward salía de la clase con la prenda que la estúpida de Bella le había dado en la mano. Lo había visto todo, el intercambio de prendas, el beso, todo… Me moría de la rabia.

Me escondí más tras la columna al ver que Edward salía, estuve a punto de ir donde Bella a darle un tortazo, pero me controlé. Apenas un minuto más tarde Bella pasó acompañada de una mujer, que me sonaba de haberla visto por el internado. Entonces me acordé, Swan estaba castigada gracias a una tal Tanya que no me sonaba de nada.

Cuando por fin el pasillo estuvo desierto, canalicé mi rabia en un sonoro chillido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!-chillé furibunda. Pero un segundo chillido me coreó.

-¡PUUUTA BELLAA!

Me giré a todos los lados confusa, me encontré con una chica alta, rubia, bastante mona pero con pinta de guarra, y con la misma cara de odio que yo. Ella me devolvió la mirada, enfadada y preocupada por que la hubiera visto y oído, porque había oído a la perfección lo que había dicho.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?-pregunté aún cabreada. Ella me dedicó una mirada de superioridad que no me gusto nada.

-Yo soy Tanya Denali y estoy a punto de matar a la zorra de Swan por tocar a mí Edward. ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para mirarme con esa cara?

La miré pensando en sus palabras y entonces sonreí con malicia. Por mucho que me hubiera mirado con aires de superioridad, por mucho que me hubiera hablado así, esa chica me gustó.

-Me llamo Lauren Mallory y… creo que tenemos algo en común.

Ella me miró sin entender y yo rodé los ojos. Era un poco boba, pero había algo que nos unía y de qué manera. Después de mantener una conversación larga y tendida ambas estaba de acuerdo en una cosa: había que quitar a Bella Swan del medio.

**Bella POV**

La semana pasó rápido, entre clases, entrenamientos de vóley, horas de limpieza y algún que otro beso furtivo de Edward. No volvió a colarse en mi habitación y no sabía si agradecérselo o apenarme por ello. No obstante, algún día sí me sorprendió apareciendo de repente en mis jornadas de limpieza con un beso inesperado, pero siempre rápido y a escondidas. No entendía muy bien a qué jugábamos. ¿No podía saberlo nadie? ¿Qué deberían saber? No éramos novios ni nada por el estilo, sospechaba que Edward simplemente me besaba porque le apetecía, no por nada más. Y eso no es que me hiciera feliz.

Así, el viernes terminé de limpiar el patio y fui a coger mis cosas cuando me encontré con una chica rubia que no gustaba de encontrar.

-Hey, Bella.-saludó Tanya cortésmente. Eso era realmente extrañó, el oír mi nombre en su boca y no "Swan" o directamente "tú" o "guarra".

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?-pregunté igual de cortés, si ella me hablaba bien, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo? La verdad es que era extraño ver a Tanya sola sin su perrito faldero, o sea, Jessica.

-Nada, sin más. Pasaba. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó tan normal. Fruncí el ceño, escéptica. No era normal que Tanya me hablase si no era para meterse conmigo, pero que me preguntase cómo estaba era algo que no me había pasado nunca. Me extrañó y mucho.

-Tanya, ¿en serio que quieres saber qué tal estoy?-dije sin ningún ánimo de pelear. Ella suspiró.

-La verdad es que no, yo solo quería hablar contigo.-Eso me extrañó aún más, Denali estaba seria, o todo lo seria que podía estar alguien tan bobo como ella (siendo completamente objetiva)- Sé que tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien,-_cierto_- pero no me parece bien lo que Edward está haciendo contigo y conmigo. Y pienso que deberías saberlo.

En cuanto oí la palabra Edward centré toda mi atención en lo que Tanya me estaba diciendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward con ella y conmigo? ¿Qué era lo que tan mal estaba que la mismísima Tanya tenía la decencia de decirme? Una ligera sospecha se creó en mi mente, pero traté de pensar que no podía ser cierto. Además, Tanya nunca había sido una persona de fiar.

-¿Qué debería saber?

Tanya bajó un momento la mirada, después volvió a levantarla para clavar en mis ojos unos fríos ojos azules.

-Ese estúpido de Edward está jugando contigo, Bella; contigo y conmigo. Al tiempo que a ti te besa en los pasillos se cuela en mi habitación por las noches. Se cree que nos tiene a las dos, debería quedarse sin ninguna.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba cayó sobre mí como una losa. Tenía razón, y era algo completamente lógico. Por eso defendía a Tanya, por eso se enfadó tanto cuando le llamé de todo. Por eso nos besábamos en secreto y por eso se coló a escondidas en mí ventana. Probablemente se estuviera tirando a Lauren también. Qué tonta había sido, qué ilusa. Y pensar que había llegado a emocionarme, a valorar la idea de que pudiese estar interesado en mí, como Alice dijo…

-Muchas gracias, Tanya.-dije con voz débil- Tenías razón, debías decírmelo.

Ni siquiera le pregunté cómo se había enterado, probablemente porque ella era más observadora y menos tontas que yo. Ella al menos no estaba tan embelesada con Edward como para no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo utilizada de mala manera. Me sentí mal, me sentí con ganas de golpear a Edward y con ganas de ponerme a llorar a lágrima viva. Me despedí de Tanya con la mano y me marché en dirección a mi habitación todo lo rápido que pude.

Por el camino miraba al suelo, no quería encontrarme con nadie, que me viera la cara y que me preguntase cuál era el problema. Precisamente por eso, porque no miraba por dónde andaba me choqué contra un cuerpo duro que casi me tiró al suelo. Levanté la vista un momento y me arrepentí al instante.

-¡Bella! Te buscaba.-dijo con una sonrisa preciosa Edward. Clavé mis ojos doloridos y llenos de rencor en sus orbes esmeraldas, y él me devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, confusa. Bajé la cabeza de nuevo, me mordí el labio intentando contener las lágrimas y también intentando contener las ganas de pegarle y me hice a un lado con una presteza que nunca había tenido- ¿Qué…qué te pasa? ¡Espera!

Sin embargo yo me apresuré a desaparecer de ahí, cuanto más me llamaba más rápido me alejaba. Me buscaba, claro que me buscaba. Media hora más tarde estaría buscando a Tanya. Cogí aire con fuerza, evitando llorar de nuevo, por enésima vez en lo que a Edward se refería.

**Edward POV**

No entendía nada. Pero nada de nada. Había estado deseando que se acabaran las clases durante todo el día para poder estar con Bella, y hablar con ella. Porque por fin había decidido invitarla a salir. Ver cómo Emmett y Rosalie habían quedado ya, y quedarían una segunda vez; y cómo Jasper y Alice estaban felizmente enamorados y juntos, me daba muchísima envidia. Ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos y decirle a Bella que quería estar con ella, no declararle amor eterno, por supuesto, pero sí invitarla a salir al menos. Luego los acontecimientos me dirían qué hacer.

Y precisamente los acontecimientos me habían jodido toda la idea. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Bella aquella tarde del viernes? Tal vez se había enfadado por haber chocado conmigo. Es que la había visto tan adorable, mirando hacia abajo sin saber por dónde iba que había querido hacerle enfadar un poco, pero no tanto. No, no; no podía haberse enfadado por eso. La mirada que me había dedicado sin duda era por otra cosa que le había hecho… ¿pero qué le había hecho? Desde luego algo muy malo, Bella no me miraría así por cualquier cosa.

Al final, me había quedado sin cita con Bella y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Me fui hacia los jardines francamente enfurruñado mientras me encendía un cigarro.

**Lauren POV**

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y me apresuré a sacarlo del bolso. Esperaba una llamada, y era importante. Abrí la tapa con rapidez, acercándomelo al oído.

-¿Sí?-pregunté, ansiosa. Una voz chillona me contestó.

-¡Todo ha salido genial!-contestó Tanya al otro lado- He hablado con Bella y me ha salido de película. ¡Se lo ha tragado por completo! Estoy segura de que no mirará a la cara a Edward por mucho tiempo... créeme.

Sonreí satisfecha, qué bien sentaba el trabajo bien hecho. Pero todavía no habíamos terminado, por supuesto.

-Perfecto.-dije complacida, Tanya soltó una risita- ¿Y has hablado con Jessica?

-Sí, ella está completamente de acuerdo con el plan. En realidad, siempre está de acuerdo con mis planes.

Efectivamente. Jessica era el perrito faldero de Tanya. Y ahora Tanya era el mío.

-Bien, cuando sepas algo me avisas ¿vale? Hasta luego.

-Chao.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto con una sonrisilla en los labios. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Pronto, Edward sería para mí solita; Tanya era boba si se creía que lo compartiríamos o algo. Mi sonrisa se amplió ante la expectativa de tener a Edward.

**Edward POV**

Anduve de un lado a otro durante lo que me parecieron y probablemente fueron varias horas. Cuando ya se hizo de noche decidí que podría volver a mi cuarto, aunque no me apetecía. De hecho, no me apetecía nada, no estaba de humor. Caminé con rapidez en dirección a mi edificio.

-¡Hey, Edward!-oí como alguien me llamaba. Me giré sin ganas y me encontré con un chico rubio. Lo recordaba, era compañero del equipo de fútbol, se llamaba… ¿Mike?

-Hola.-contesté sin demasiados ánimos. Él continuó sonriendo, me recordó mucho a golden retriever.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿No cenas?-preguntó todo tan seguido que por un momento tuve ganas de callarle la boca, me contuve.

-Estoy dando una vuelta. Y no, no tengo hambre.-dije igual de seco que antes. Mike me miró escéptico y luego esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Ah, ya entiendo… Es por una chica, ¿verdad?-dijo con aires de inteligencia. Cerré los ojos con fuerza un segundo y después volví a abrirlos. No pensaba contestar, no pensaba contarle mis problemas amorosos a nadie y menos aún a Mike. Él me miró con esa expresión comprensiva de nuevo y prosiguió- No me digas que es por Bella Swan…

¿Bella Swan? ¿Había sido imaginación mía o había nombrado a Bella? Le miré ceñudo y él amplió su sonrisa comprensiva. ¿De dónde había sacado a Bella ahora? ¿Por qué la había nombrado y encima en ese tono tan peculiar?

-¿Por qué por Bella?-pregunté ceñudo, él no hizo otra cosa sino seguir mirándome con esa sonrisa estúpida. Me estaba empezando a cabrear tanta comprensión y tanta mierda. ¿Por qué había metido a Bella?

-Ya veo. Es por Bella.-dijo soltando una risita. Me puse a la defensiva.

-¿Y qué si fuera por ella?-dije molesto y arisco. Su sonrisa desapareció y me miró preocupado.

-Eh, Eh. Tranquilo. A mí no me eches la culpa; la que juega contigo es ella, no yo.

Esa frase me tomó por sorpresa. No terminé de comprenderla. No sabía a qué se refería con que Bella estaba jugando conmigo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté parándome de golpe, ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del edificio de los chicos. Mike me miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya, pensé que lo sabías. En realidad todo el mundo sabe que a Bella le gusta Emmett. –rió divertido- A veces las mujeres son realmente tontas. ¡Pretendía darle celos contigo! Y luego dirán de nosotros que…

Me marché de allí sin dejarle acabar la frase, no me importaba lo que fuera a decir. Ya lo había dicho todo.

Las cosas no me cuadraban, más bien, no quería que me cuadrasen. ¿Bella y Emmett? No quería ni pensarlo. Emmett era mi mejor amigo ahora, y Bella… Bella era _ella_. Si era algo tan impensable ¿por qué me daba la sensación de que era cierto? No podía ser cierto, solo de pensarlo me daban ganas de gritar. ¿Era posible que hubiese sido tan estúpido? Sí que era posible, ya lo había sido más de una vez, ya había dado todo lo que podía por Andrea para acabar así, que lo hiciese otra vez no sería tan impensable, por mucho que volviese a acabar jodido. _Y pensar que habría dado todo por ti…_

Uno acaba muy hasta los cojones de dar, dar, dar y no recibir.


	23. Chapter 23

Siento haber tardado! Inspiración tengo pero lo que no tengo es tiempo para escribir. :S

Por otro lado muchas gracias por los reviews, no me había fijado pero ya tengo unos 250! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! :D Me lo paso genial leyendo vuestros reviews, viendo qué os enfada, qué os emociona, a quién insultáis y a quién halagais... :) gracias.

En especial gracias a **synchronicity-spiralling**, por recomendarme :) me he emocionado y todo.. jaja

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Alice POV**

La sensación de que algo marchaba mal se intensificó a medida que pasaba la tarde del viernes y no veía a Bella. Estaba esperándola como siempre en los jardines junto con Jasper, donde solíamos vernos pero ella no aparecía. Sabía que podría haberme llamado de no haber podido venir, pero no lo había hecho. Decidí ir a la habitación de Rose (que también era la de Bella) para hablar con ella y decirle que estaba preocupada. Aunque fuese una preocupación estúpida.

-Lo siento, Jazz. Yo me voy ya, he de hablar con Rose.-dije dándole un suave beso en los labios. Él me miró ceñudo.

-¿Sucede algo?

Era increíble que me conociera tan bien después de tan poco tiempo juntos. Sopesé la idea de contárselo pero decidí que era mejor que no. Tal vez me tomaría por chiflada, Lauren era compañera de clase suya y no le caía del todo mal.

-Para nada.-dije sonriendo lo más convincentemente posible- Ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

-Está bien. Adiós, pequeña.

Me marché y me apresuré a llegar al cuarto de Rosalie, le conté todo lo que pensaba y ella me miró con severidad.

-¿Sabes? A mí tampoco me gustó nada Lauren. Tenía una cara de guarra asquerosa increíble, pero encima de listilla eh…

Rose siempre tan fina.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Rose.-dije muy seriamente, por alguna razón empezaba a alterarme- Tenemos que darles bien por el culo a esas…

-¿Dar bien por el culo a quién?-dijo Bella con voz impersonal. _Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que había entrado._

Rose y yo nos miramos confusas y Bella nos miró impasible. Tenía una expresión extraña que no me gustó nada…

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Rose preocupada.

Bella parpadeó, y abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Al final, cerró los ojos y dijo con pesadez.

-Sí.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con los brazos. No era demasiado difícil adivinar que mentía, Bella siempre había mentido fatal.

-Oh, Bella… ¿qué ha pasado?-dije en su oído, abrazándola. Ella sollozó.

-He sido tan tonta…

La abracé más fuerte, Rose se unió al abrazo y entre lágrimas Bella nos contó lo gilipollas que era Edward.

**Bella POV**

Estuve hasta muy tarde con Rose y Alice, llorando de la rabia, y al final en algún momento me dormí. Ya estaba mejor, ya había hablado con ellas y ahora podría conseguir sin problemas que Edward me importase más de lo necesario. Ya había jugado dos veces conmigo, era suficiente con eso. No lo ignoraría pero tampoco lo tendría en cuenta.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos al cine. Rose pospuso su cita con Emmett, dijo que prefería estar conmigo antes que con el grandullón pero yo sabía que estaba preocupada. Fuimos a ver una película al cine y lo pasé genial, el domingo dimos una vuelta por Phoenix, entramos en un bar a tomar algo y volvimos, las tres juntas. Me halagaba que estuviesen tan pendientes de mí.

El lunes fui tranquilamente a clase, me senté en mi sitio y enseguida apareció Edward. Para mi sorpresa, no me dijo nada, apenas me miró. Se sentó y comenzó a abrir los libros. Eso me enfadó, pero me obstiné en no demostrarlo. _¡Este es gilipollas! ¡Encima de que es él el que hace lo que le da la puta gana conmigo se cabrea! Claro, como ahora ya no le hago caso pues no le intereso. ¡Hay que ser capullo, eh! Pero, pero si ni mi me mira… _miré de reojo a Edward. _¡Interesado de mierda! ¡A mí que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra!_

-Gilipollas.-se me escapó, en un susurró. Edward frunció el ceño pero ni se inmutó, no sabía si me había oído pero me daba igual.

**Edward POV**

Entré en clase con todo el orgullo del mundo, estaba muy enfadado todavía, y seguiría estándolo por mucho tiempo. Me contuve para no mirar a Bella y me senté en mi sitio. Aún y todo no pude evitar mirarla de reojo, para ver su cara. Estaba impasible. Eso me molestó más de lo que debería. Mi mente gritaba enfadada y dolida. _¡Mierda! Yo he sido tan tonto de creerme que de verdad le interesaba. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de que solo me estaba utilizando, como una harpía… Esto es increíble. Por eso le molestó tanto lo de la apuesta, porque se creyó que Emmett quería algo con ella de verdad. Y ahora, como ha visto que él está con Rosalie no sirve de nada seguir intentando darle celos conmigo. ¡Qué interesada! Y pensar que yo la quería, y pensar que aún la quiero…_

**Bella POV**

Nos sentamos en la mesa en la que Emmett, Jasper y, cómo no, Edward estaban después de coger la comida. En realidad me daba igual que estuviera Edward, él no me hablaba y yo no le hablaba, todo perfecto.

Y mientras comíamos y hablábamos, apareció de repente Lauren, la chica estúpida y boba a la que ahora mismo NO quería ver. Se acercó sonriente, "estupenda".

.¡Hey chicos!-dijo con aire alegre. Le miré con el menos desprecio posible, aunque no tuve mucho éxito. De todas formas Alice y Rose no le miraron de forma diferente- ¡Estáis todos invitados a mi fiesta de Halloween! Es este jueves, porque el viernes es fiesta. Tened, aquí está la dirección. ¡Espero veros!

Nos ofreció un par de tarjetas con una dirección escrita y una foto de una calabaza. La miré desconfiada, ¿había dicho "estáis todos invitados"? Miré a Rose que también fruncía el ceño. Sin embargo Alice sonreía y casi botaba, en cuanto oía la palabra FIESTA le subía la adrenalina.

**Edward POV**

**Unas cuantas horas más tarde…**

Mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto después de cenar, miraba pensativa la tarjeta de invitación a la fiesta de Halloween. A decir verdad, me apetecía mucho pasarlo bien en una fiesta e intentar olvidarme de Bella de una vez por todas. Si es que el amor es una mierda.

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con una figura conocida en la puerta de mi edificio. ¿Qué haría ahí a esas horas, en el edificio de los chicos? Me acerqué curioso y ella me miró, le sonreí.

-Lauren, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella compuso una sonrisa preciosa.

-Pues quería hablar contigo, te he visto un poco sombrío hoy.-dijo con sencillez. Qué intuitiva era, de pequeños siempre se daba cuenta cuando me pasaba algo. Amplié mi sonrisa. Ahora era el momento perfecto para tener una amiga a mi lado, pero no quería hablar de Bella ahora.

-No me apetece demasiado hablar de eso ahora. No tiene importancia.-mentí.

-Lo entiendo. Aún y todo me gustaría hablar contigo, supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que contarme.

-Y tú a mí.-dije con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación y estar un rato hablando?

Ella asintió entusiasmada y subió a mi habitación. A estas alturas del curso ya nadie vigilaba los pasillos prácticamente, vigilaban más el de las chicas (Dios sabe por qué razón).

Comenzamos a charlar sentados en el sofá, animadamente. Lauren era una chica muy simpática, con la que fácilmente se podía hablar.

-Y bueno… ¿qué tal los amores?-dijo divertida. Yo suspiré, medio de broma. No tenía pensado hablarle sobre Bella, en parte porque el otro día me colgó cuando le dije que estaba comiendo con ella, en parte porque no era el momento ideal para acordarme de Bella.

-Prefiero no contestar.-dije disimulando con una risa. Lauren me miró fijamente y preguntó de nuevo.

-¿O sea que no tienes novia?

-Nop.-dije negando con la cabeza. Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Y Bella? ¿No es tu novia?

Pregunta incorrecta.

-No.-contesté más severamente de lo que desearía. Sin embargo Lauren sonrió, se acercó un poco más a mí y me susurró de forma insolente.

-Entonces puedo hacer esto.

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó sobre mí y me besó con furia.

Sus labios me supieron amargos, rudos. Para nada parecido al contacto dulce y electrizante de los labios de Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo un poco de relleno, lo siento! Prometo un capítulo para este fin de semana, capítulo prometedor.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Edward POV**

Por alguna razón que desconozco, le seguí el juego. Tal vez porque seguía teniendo al Edward de siempre dentro. Pero cuando Lauren puso una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras me desabrochaba la camisa; me di cuenta de que yo no quería profundizar ese beso, que Lauren era mi amiga, que yo no quería besarla, no a ella. Me quedé tenso un momento, para después apartarme con cuidado, empujándola de los hombros.

-Lauren…

Ella hizo caso omiso y se volvió a lanzar sobre mis labios. Me volví a separar, esta vez con algo más de decisión.

-Eh, Lauren…-insistí. Ella se separó al fin y me miró extrañada, aún sentada encima de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con voz dulce, al tiempo que me acariciaba el torso. Quise irme de allí cuanto antes, la situación se me antojaba muy incómoda.

-Es mejor que te vayas.-dije sin pudor. Ella me miró incrédula.

-¿Que… que me vaya?

-Por favor.-dije en voz baja.

Lauren se quedó quieta un minuto, pero después se levantó de golpe y se marchó dando un portazo. Era mejor eso que dejar que pasara lo que sabía que podría haber pasado con facilidad.

Pensé en Bella. Todo funcionaba tan bien antes de que hablase con Mike… Tal vez no debería creerle, pero Bella me ignoraba de tal manera… No, decididamente me había jodido, y estaba cabreado. O debería.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con la cabeza hecha un lío.

**Bella POV**

Ya era miércoles, y la fiesta de Halloween que Lauren celebraba sería mañana. No es que no quisiera ir a la estúpida fiesta (cosa que tampoco me hacía demasiada ilusión), lo que no quería era seguir a Alice por todo Phoenix en busca del "disfraz perfecto" de los huevos. ¡Y todo por la fiesta de Lauren!

Sí, estaba de mal humor. Mi relación con Edward no había mejorado, y de hecho no es que quisiese que mejorara (en lo que a mi parte se refería), pero es que había ido a peor. Ayer, martes, no sólo me había ignorado, además de eso, de vez en cuando me giraba y me encontraba con Edward mirándome fijamente, sin venir a cuento. Eso me ponía enferma. No sabía por qué se me queda mirando así, ¡encima ni se cortaba! No bajaba la mirada, y claro, yo no iba a ser menos. Así que nos quedábamos mirándonos el uno al otro, fijamente, hasta que alguien bajase la mirada.

Pero hoy, miércoles, ya no había aguantado más y en medio del descanso entre clase y clase, tras encontrármelo mirándome de esa manera de nuevo había saltado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres una foto dedicada también?-le espeté con sarcasmo. Edward endureció la mirada.

-No, gracias. Bastante tengo con verte todos los días.-dijo, sin enfado pero con dureza. Solté un bufido airado y volví a centrar mi atención en el cuaderno al tiempo que decía en voz baja.

-Gilipollas.

-Egocéntrica.-había contestado él en el mismo tono.

No le solté un tortazo porque estábamos en clase. No obstante, a partir de ese momento y durante probablemente el resto de la semana estuve de muy mal humor.

-Oye Bella, ¿qué te pasa? Estás insufrible de verdad.-dijo Alice molesta cuando le mandé a la mierda al ofrecerme ir de compras después de clase.

-Agh, lo siento Ali. Es ese imbécil de Edward, que me pone de los nervios. ¿Te puedes creer que me haya llamado egocéntrica?

-¿Egocéntrica? Deberías haberle partido la cara.-Rose se incorporó a la conversación, drástica como siempre.

-Bueno ya, olvídate de él. Ya sabes que a todo cerdo le llega su San Martín*. Ahora, debemos buscar el disfraz perfecto.

-Buscadlo vosotras, yo me pondré una sábana por encima e iré de fantasma.

-¡Bella! ¡Eso es muy poco erótico!-me contradijo Alice. Ya estaba Alice son su erotismo.

-Tal vez esté yo equivocada, -dije irónica- pero creo recordar que era una fiesta de Halloween. ¿Dónde está ahí el erotismo?

Rose rió ante mi testarudez y Alice bufó.

-Verás cielo, para la gente normal Halloween es la noche en la que te vistes de muerto viviente y pides caramelos por las casas, -explicó Rose, divertida- en el mundo de las quinceañeras, Halloween es la escusa perfecta para no dejar nada a la imaginación y que nadie te diga nada.

-Ah, ah.-dije firmemente negando con la cabeza- A mi lo de llevar un disfraz que enseñe más que tape no me va. En serio, id vosotras.

Alice sopesó la idea por un momento, pasara lo que pasase yo no iría. Y a la fiesta iría solo porque Alice me obligaría a ir, pero obligarme con todas las letras.

-Vale…-cedió ella. Un momento, ¿Alice cedió?- Iremos Rose y yo pero te compraremos un disfraz nosotras.

Rose sonrió, estando completamente de acuerdo. Esa idea no era nada factible. Dejar que Alice y Rosalie me eligieran el disfraz era mucho más peligroso que ir con ellas a comprarlo. No quería ni pensar en lo que podrían traerme. Estaba a punto de negarme cuando vi que mis dos amigas salían por la puerta a toda prisa y la cerraban de nuevo. En cuanto reaccioné salí al pasillo pero estaba desierto. Me asomé a la ventana a tiempo de ver como Rose y Alice corrían hacia la salida del internado.

-¡Alice!-grité, ella se paró, me oía- ¡Sé muy prudente!

Echaron a correr de nuevo y yo cerré la ventana resignada y también asustada. Me podía imaginar el disfraz… probablemente iría vestida de enfermera cadáver, o de caperucita gótica o de algún disfraz que parecía más comprado en un sex shop que en otro lugar.

-Bueno… que sea lo que dios quiera.-dije para mí misma. Y cogí mi sobado libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio para matar tiempo.

**Edward POV**

_¡Toc, toc, toc! _Unos golpes insistentes me hicieron levantarme a abrir la puerta. Me encontré con Emmett, emocionadísimo y con una enorme bolsa en la mano, y Jasper detrás suyo con cara de circunstancia. Esta mañana me había peleado con Bella y no tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie, y menos a un Emmett tan revolucionado. Bella me había llamado gilipollas y yo a ella egocéntrica (me había salido del alma) y todo porque la estaba mirando. ¿Acaso no podía mirarla? Se supone que era ella la que estaba utilizándome, no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

-¡Eddie!-chilló Em animado. Estuve a punto de escupirle, de verdad- ¡Adivina lo que te traemos Jazz y yo!

-Oh, no. A mí no me metas. Ha sido todo cosa tuya.-dijo Jasper levantando los brazos. A saber qué mierda me había traído Emmett.

-De verdad, Jasper…-dijo Emmett molesto, parecía un niño- qué poco espíritu folclórico tienes.

-¿Espíritu folclórico?-repetí- No quiero saber qué has traído.

Él me dedicó una mirada sombría y dolida. Jasper rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá. Emmett se sentó a mi lado en el otro sofá y puso la bolsa sobre su regazo. Entonces sacó algo envuelto en papel oscuro y me lo tendió sonriente. Yo me resigné a rasgar el papel y saqué el contenido.

-Emmett, ¿qué es esto?-dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cómo que qué es? ¡Es tu disfraz de Halloween!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mi amigo estaba chiflado.

-Tú eres anormal…-se me escapó. Emmett me golpeó el hombro, tomándose el insulto a broma y rió. Jasper, bastante incómodo, dijo:

-No te quejes. A mí me ha vestido de lobo feroz.

No pude evitar reír solo de imaginarme a Jasper vestido de lobo.

**Bella POV**

-¡Bellita! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Me apresuré a volver al saloncito, tenía que admitirlo, tenía curiosidad por ver los disfraces. Me encontré con Rose y Alice cargadas con más bolsas de las necesarias, pero aún así, sonrientes.

-Te enseñaré los disfraces. El tuyo te va a encantar.

Por alguna razón, la frase "El tuyo te va a encantar" no me inspiró nada de confianza. De hecho, di por seguro que NO me iba a encantar y que probablemente NO me lo iba a poner para la fiesta.

Esa sensación se incrementó cuando sacó el disfraz de Rose. Era un vestido de tirantes, corto y pegado de piel sintética y estampado de leopardo, con unos stilettos negros, orejas y guantes peludos en las manos. Iría disfrazada de leopardo, obviamente. Era decididamente muy Alice, y muy Rose también.

Alice, como yo ya había imaginado, se había comprado un "erótico" disfraz de caperucita que consistía en un corsé violeta y negro, una falda-tutú con encaje también negra, un liguero negro a juego con la capa y unos altísimos peep-toes violetas. Podía imaginármela perfectamente con eso puesto.

-Abre el tuyo.-dijo sonriente, tendiéndome una caja negra enorme y otra más pequeña. Las apoyé sobre mi regazo temiéndome lo peor y abrí primero la pequeña. Dentro había unos preciosos stilettos negros, con pequeños cristales brillantes adornando todo el talón y el alto tacón. Eran preciosos.

-Sabía que te gustarían.-dijo Alice, satisfecha.

Yo solo pude sonreír agradecida. Dejé la caja de los zapatos y cogí la grande, ahora mucho más esperanzada. Pero mi esperanza se disipó en cuanto saqué el contenido.

-Alice, ¿qué es esto?-dije separando cada palabra. Alice soltó una risita.

Dentro de la caja había unos estrechos, estrechísimos pantalones largos de cuero de cadera baja, un top de tirantes, corto, que dejaba al descubierto mi ombligo rojo y una cazadora de cuero fina, todo complementado con un enorme colgante de un crucifijo adornado por una gema roja en medio, una tira de cuero con pequeños brillantes como gargantilla y una estaca de madera.

-Irás de cazavampiro. -sonrió Alice, maliciosa.

-No, te equivocas. Yo no iré con _eso _puesto-dije señalando despectivamente mi "disfraz".

-Oh, claro que irás.-insistió Alice con voz firme.

-No.

-Irás.

-Ni de coña.

-Créeme: irás a la fiesta vestida de cazavampiro o sino, atente a las consecuencias.

No tuve más remedio que decirle que lo llevaría. En realidad, no pensaba hacerlo, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

**Al día siguiente, 18:02**

-¡Bella! ¡Abre la puerta o me ocuparé yo misma de echarla abajo!-gritó amenazadoramente Alice al otro lado.

Era una situación extremadamente ridícula, yo me había encerrado en mi cuarto al encontrarme con Alice y con "mi disfraz" nada más volver de hacer la jornada de limpieza. Al ver eso, había corrido hacia mi cuarto y había cerrado el pestillo con Alice pisándome los talones. Ella, sin antes pedirme por favor que abriese la puerta y ese tipo de formalidades, me había amenazado de esa manera.

-¡No!

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio y entonces… **¡PUM! **La puerta de abrió de golpe y me encontré frente a frente con Alice sosteniendo una banqueta de la cocinita. Estaba atónita y con un susto de muerte en el cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué coño…?!-dijo Rose apareciendo en ropa interior al lado de Alice.

Me fijé en el marco de la puerta, que estaba astillado y que ya no tenía pestillo, Alice se lo había cargado de una hostia. No pude evitarlo, la situación se me antojó de chiste y comencé a reírme a mandíbula batiente. Enseguida, las tres estuvimos riéndonos por los suelos.

-Dios mío, Alice. Nunca pensé que serías capaz de tirar la puerta abajo.-dijo Rose entre risas.

-Yo sí que lo pensé, ahora me doy cuenta de la razón que tenía…-dije yo también riendo.

-Ahora Bella, por favor, ¿podrías ponerte tu disfraz de una vez?-dijo tranquilamente. Yo, sin dudarlo un segundo asentí y ella trajo mi disfraz y lo puso sobre la cama, los stilettos en el suelo.

Rose trajo su ropa también y Alice la suya, así que nos cambiamos las tres en mi cuarto. Me puse el top rojo, que me parecía que no me quedaba nada bien, que enseñaba demasiado y cogí los pantalones y los alce ante mí, mirándolos con recelo.

-Alice, a mí esto no me entra.-dije escrutando la cintura de los pantalones pitillo de cuero. Ella alzó una ceja.

-Pues claro que sí, póntelos.-discrepó.

-En serio, es físicamente imposible que yo entre aquí.

Alice me dedicó una mirada que no admitía réplica y añadió:

-Bella, mete tu culo en esos pantalones YA.

No pude hacer otra cosa sino hacerle caso. Al final, con mucho esfuerzo, conseguí subírmelos y atármelos. El resultado era rompedor. Me miré al espejo, de frente, de lado, por detrás. ¿Era yo la que me reflejaba en el espejo? No podía ser yo, con ese top rojo y esos pantalones que estaban a punto de explotar, el ombligo al aire, enseñando mi pálido vientre, no me reconocía.

Me giré y me encontré a Rose y a Alice mirándome.

-No es mi estilo, ¿verdad?-dije haciendo una mueca. Alice sonrió.

-Estás divina, Bella.-dijo Rose sonriéndome también. Yo les devolví la sonrisa. Si ellas me decían que estaba bien, seguro que estaba bien.

No menos de una hora pasó, y nos dimos cuenta de que o nos dábamos prisa, o llegaríamos tarde a la fiesta. Nos retocamos rápido, nos pusimos los zapatos y salimos con el ego por los aires (no era para menos) y el intimidante sonido de los stilettos acompañándonos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Bella POV**

Cogimos un taxi y nos llevo exactamente a la verja que daba paso al jardín de la casa de Mallory. Era increíblemente grande, con amplio jardín, fuentes, ventanales, de cuatro pisos…, todo iluminado por un montón de focos de colores rojo y azul, y adornos de Halloween. La gente entraba con disfraces de todo tipo, había mucha gente que no había visto en mi vida. No pudimos sino soltar un silbido de admiración.

-Presiento que esta noche va a ser una GRAN noche.-dijo Alice enfatizando el GRAN.

Todas asentimos, estando completamente de acuerdo.

Entramos a la casa y nos encontramos a Lauren en la puerta, repartiendo unos colgantes de tela con una carta de baraja francesa. ¿Qué hacía? Nos acercamos y nos sonrió amablemente. _Menuda sorpresa._ Pensé irónicamente.

-Buenas noches, chicas. Tomad, uno para cada una.-dijo tendiéndonos los colgantes. Me lo puse alrededor del cuello y miré la carta, me había tocado el tres de corazones- Por un lado tenéis la carta que os ha tocado, y si le dais la vuelta veréis que hay una lista ¿Sí? Ahí pone lo que tenéis que hacer para pedir consumiciones. Para la primera consumición solo tenéis que pedirla. Para la segunda debéis encontrar a alguien que su carta sea del mismo palo que la vuestra, e ir a pedir la consumición con él. Y así según os indique la lista, el barman os irá tachando las consumiciones. ¡Que lo paséis bien!

Entramos y la música nos envolvió. Un hall medio lleno de gente daba paso a una sala enorme, con música altísima, luces de color rojo y lleno hasta arriba de gente; al otro lado, unas enormes escaleras de caracol conducían (como era de suponer) al segundo piso. Alice botaba de felicidad, y yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Era una fiesta genial (aunque fuera celebrada por Lauren, muy a mi pesar), y el juego de las consumiciones era muy ingenioso. Ya quise usar mi primera consumición y les dije a las chicas.

-Rose, Alice, ¿nos acercamos a la barra? Quiero beber algo.

Ellas asintieron y buscamos la barra con la mirada, puesta al fondo del salón. La divisamos y nos acercamos haciéndonos paso entre la gente. Vi bastantes caras conocidas y algo menos conocidas, del Mac Boarding School. El barman nos miró interrogante y nosotras pedimos las bebidas.

-Ponme un margarita.-dijo Rose.

-A mí un Manhattan.-pidió Alice.

-A mí ponme un Tom Collins Vodka.-yo siempre había sido de ácido.

Nos dio los vasos y bebimos rápidamente. Con el vaso a medias en la mano nos internamos en la pista para ponernos a bailar. Bailar nunca había sido lo mío, pero cuando bailabas con Rose y Alice, todo era mucho más fácil. Comenzamos a seguir el ritmo de la música, mimetizándonos con el resto del mundo.

"_Where you are the one, the one, that lies close to me. Whispers, "Hello,  
I miss you quite terribly."_

Me acabé mi copa y seguí bailando. Al rato, Jasper apareció de repente, y nos saludó. Iba vestido de lobo, y estaba adorable. Normal que Alice se le quedara mirando de tal manera. Solté una risita. Tenía gracia, Alice iba vestida de caperucita y Jasper de lobo.

Como por arte de magia, Alice desapareció siguiendo al lobo feroz que la había engatusado. Y cómo no, Rose y yo decidimos ir a por la segunda copa.

-Bella,-dijo gritando para que se le oyera- tenemos que buscar a alguien que tenga nuestro mismo palo.

Vaya, ahora tenía que buscar a alguien que tuviese una carta de corazones, y Rose una de rombos. Me giré a todos los lados y divisé un cinco de corazones. Me acerqué allí y reconocí a una chica de clase. Creo que se llamaba Diana.

-¡Hey!-dije sonriendo. Ella me miró y me sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Hola! ¿Estás sola?-dijo mirando hacia los lados.

-No, venía con… -me giré y me di cuenta de que había perdido a Rose también- Oh, vaya. Bueno la buscaré luego. Es que… tienes un cinco de corazones, y yo quiero mi segunda copa.

Ella rió divertida.

-Sí, yo también iré a tomar otra copa. Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a la barra charlando. La verdad es que no la conocía demasiado, intercambiar un par de palabras en clase; pero cuando vas un poco bebida es mucho más fácil hacer amigos. Pedí un capiroshka y ella un mojito, y estuvimos en la barra un rato hablando. Después, vino un grupo de dos chicos y una chica y saludaron a Diana. Uno de piel negra, con el pelo largo, una chica guapísima y pelirroja, con aspecto salvaje y un chico alto, rubio y de ojos intensos.

-¡Hola! Os presento: ellos son Laurent, Victoria y James. Ella es Bella.

Nos dimos dos besos a modo de saludo. No pasé por alto la mirada que me dedicó la tal Victoria. Debía tener cara de gilipollas, no había otra razón para que todo el mundo me mirase mal de buenas a primeras (así como Lauren). Tampoco pasé por alto la mirada "interesada" que me dedicó a su vez James.

Laurent propuso ir a bailar y todos asentimos entusiasmados. Noté que los efectos del Vodka y derivados comenzaban a hacer efecto en mí, y en los demás. Nada más llegar a la pista de baile James se pegó a mí, y me cogió de la cintura para bailar. Yo, no pude evitar seguir el ritmo de la canción, aunque fuera pegada a James. _James no está nada mal, pero no es Edward._ Oh, mierda. ¿Yo había pensado eso? Menos mal que no lo había dicho en alto, al menos… Bailamos juntos, demasiado pegados y de pronto, James se inclinó sobre mí, me depositó un beso en el cuello y después me susurró al oído:

-Las habitaciones del segundo piso están a nuestra disposición, y yo también lo estoy.

_¿Cómo? ¿Que las habitaciones de arriba estaban a nuestra disposición?_ Comprendí muy bien qué quería decir. Me aparté de él un poco, aturdida. James me sonreía de forma pícara. Probablemente pensaría que era imbécil, pues le miraba con cara de imbécil. No sabía qué decir.

Y entonces alguien tiró de mi brazo y me sacó del apuro. Una voz de terciopelo me gruñó al oído.

-¡Bella! ¿Se puede saber qué mierda hacías con ese?

Me giré al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás pues él seguía tirando de mi brazo, alejándome del grupo. Edward me miraba reprobatoriamente, con la mandíbula tensa y los labios fruncidos. Esos labios que…

-¿A ti qué te importa?-dije molesta. Que yo recordase, no me hablaba con Edward, ni quería hacerlo. Él suavizó su expresión.

-Me importa.

De un tirón solté mi brazo y me alejé un paso mirándolo de arriba abajo. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo extremadamente atractivo que era Edward. O tal vez era que iba guapísimo. Con una camisa blanca, estrecha, con los últimos botones desabrochados enseñando su torso de granito. Una corbata roja escarlata colgando de su cuello, contrastando con la camisa, y con su piel. Y unos pantalones negros, caídos de cadera pero aún así pegados, negros casi brillantes que le quedaban estupendamente bien. Aunque claro, ¿qué no le quedaba estupendamente bien a Edward Cullen? Desvié la vista de su cuerpo evitando así tentaciones y la desvié a su cara. Me miraba con gesto divertido y la ceja alzada. _Oh, mierda. Creo que me ha pillado comiéndomelo con los ojos._

-Estás muy sexy.-dijo componiendo una sonrisa torcida. Me sonrojé furiosamente sin poder evitarlo.

-Cállate.-no tenía derecho a decirme eso, no ahora.

-Ahora te tocaría decir: "tú también Edward."-dijo imitando falsamente mi voz. Chasqueé la lengua.

-Vete a la mierda.

Intenté dar un paso a la izquierda para marcharme pero Edward me retuvo cogiéndome de nuevo del brazo. Me paré y él se tambaleó un poco. Me di cuenta de que estaba un borracho. Bueno, no tenía nada de malo, todo el mundo lo estaba.

Se me quedó mirando a los ojos, serio, penetrante. Yo no pude bajar la mirada, simplemente no pude. Pensé en él, en cuánto me gustaría que no fuera tan gilipollas y que tuviera la decencia de haberme pedido perdón, de no haberme hecho todo lo que me había hecho. Pero por desgracia, Edward era así de imbécil y yo no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Me giré de nuevo, con pesar y él hizo amago de retenerme de nuevo pero entonces alguien apareció y me gritó al oído con voz chillona.

-¡Coño! ¡Un tres! ¡Ven un momento conmigo!-y tiró de mi brazo con impaciencia (al parecer hoy todo el mundo tiraba de mí), haciéndome desaparecer de allí, alejándome de Edward. Aparecimos en la barra de pronto, y me fijé en la persona que me había arrastrado. Era una chica rubia, guapa, a la cual no conocía de nada y que estaba visiblemente afectada por el alcohol. Me miró y me brindó una sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno. Lo siento.-dijo riendo- Pero para mi sexta copa necesito un tres, jajaja.

Decidí reírme con ella. En realidad me había alejado de Edward, que era lo que yo menos quería y más necesitaba en ese momento. Saqué mi paquete de Marlboro de la cazadora y me encendí un cigarro. Ella pidió su sexta consumición y yo pedí mi tercera, pues necesitaba justamente un cuatro para eso, y la chica tenía un cuatro de picas colgando de su cuello. Le di un sorbo a mi vaso y la cabeza me dio vueltas. Decidí que era mejor esta fuera la última copa para evitar catástrofes.

La chica rubia se fue, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba completamente sola.

**Edward POV**

Llevaba ya un rato en la fiesta y me estaba aburriendo. Vigilé con la mirada a la gente que se encontraba a mi alrededor, evitando encontrar a Lauren. Al llegar a la fiesta ella me había dado la bienvenida calurosamente y me había informado del juego y de que los dormitorios del segundo piso estaban disponibles para cualquiera que quisiera usarlos. Ese último comentario lo dijo en tono insinuante y con mi mano entre las suyas. No me la había vuelto a encontrar en toda la noche, pero tampoco lo deseaba. No tenía pinta de darse por vencida y yo con Lauren no quería absolutamente nada.

Por otra parte, tampoco había visto a Bella en todo lo que llevábamos de fiesta, y a ella sí que deseaba verla, muy a mi pesar.

-¡Vamos Edward! Ayúdame a buscar un cuatro o un cinco de tréboles.-dijo Emmet tirando de mi camisa. Yo gruñí. No me apetecía moverme del sofá en el que estábamos sentados.

-Emmett… ya te has bebido como cinco copas, ¿todavía quieres más?

Desde luego mi amigo tenía un aguante increíble, yo me había bebido tres y ya estaba bebido. Emmett puso los brazos en jarras, haciéndose el ofendido, y después tiró de mí hasta levantarme. No tuve más opción que seguirle entre la gente. De pronto alguien me paró, dándome un toque en el hombro. M giré y me encontré a escasos centímetros de Heidi. _Perfecto._

-¡Edward! ¿Qué tal?-dijo animadamente, agarrándome de las manos.

-Eh… bien ¿tú?-dije mirando hacia los lados, buscando a Emmett, o alguna excusa que me permitiese escaparme. Nada. _¿Dónde se mete Emmett cuando se le necesita?_

-Ahora mucho mejor. ¿Bailas?

Entonces encontré la excusa perfecta para librarme de ella. Aún más, encontré una razón para que me hirviera la sangre de pronto. Volví a centrar la atención en Heidi, desviando la vista de un chico rubio, alto y Bella, que bailaban muy acaramelados.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo algo que hacer. Hasta otra.-dije severamente. No escuché la respuesta de Heidi y comencé a andar hacia Bella, que ahora miraba sorprendida al chico. Sin poder evitarlo tiré de ella, tal vez con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

Solo de pensar que Bella pudiese estar abrazada a otra persona que no fuera yo me alteró el sistema nervioso sobremanera. Olvidé por completo lo enfadado y dolido que estaba con ella, olvidé que ella también lo estaba conmigo, olvidé que sólo me usó para engatusar a Emmett y me dejé a mí mismo ser un poco egoísta. Bella era mía.

- ¡Bella! ¿Se puede saber qué mierda hacías con ese?

**Lauren POV**

Lo estaba viendo, lo veía. Veía a Edward caminar rápidamente hacia Bella, que estaba bailando con James. Me hirvió la sangre. No era posible que fuese a montar una escena de celos cuando Bella le había hecho lo que se supone (dado que todo fue invención nuestra) que le había hecho. ¿_Este hombre no tiene ni un poquito de amor propio o qué? _Pensé exasperada.

Edward tiró de Bella y tuve que acercarme un poco para poder ver la escena. No oí lo que le dijo, ni lo que ella le contestó, pero no parecía que estuviesen diciéndose palabras de amor. _Bien, están discutiendo. _Entonces Swan se quedó mirando a Edward como una boba y él sonrió y le dijo algo. Estúpidos. Me ponía de los nervios que pudiese dedicar tanto tiempo a alguien como Bella. ¿Estaba perdidamente enamorado acaso? Enrojecí de ira al comprender la verdad. Edward estaba jodida y asquerosamente enamorado de la imbécil de Bella. Y a este paso acabarían juntos, si no era esta noche sería la semana o el mes que viene.

Pero eso era algo que yo debía evitar.

**Bella POV**

Al ver que a mi alrededor no había nadie que conociese y a quien pudiera acoplarme, decidí que lo mejor era buscar a alguien. Odiaba perderme y quedarme sola, y siempre me pasaba, por despistada.

Y precisamente por despistada, choqué con alguien y sentí que un líquido helado se derramaba por toda mi camiseta y mi tripa. _¡Me cago en la puta!_ Levanté la cabeza y me encontré frente a frente con la anfitriona: Mallory.

-¡Vaya! ¡Lo siento mucho…!-dijo mirando el estropicio, sinceramente arrepentida. No pude sino intentar secar con la mano mi barriga.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…-dije intentando parecer convincente. Tampoco me iba a poner a gritarle, por mucho que me hubiese tirado su bebida por encima.

-¡De verdad que lo siento! ¿Quieres que te deje una camiseta?

-No, no. No te preocupes.

-Sí, así al menos no estás mojada. Ven conmigo.-dijo tirando de mi brazo por enésima vez en la noche.

La seguí por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. James tenía razón, alguna pareja subía hasta el segundo piso y se perdía tras una de las tantas puertas. Preferí no imaginarme lo que pasaba ahí dentro. Lauren me guió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta y entramos en su habitación. Era enorme, al igual que todo lo que había en esa casa y tenía un millón de cosas y una gran cama de matrimonio con dosel. En frente había una puerta entreabierta que daba paso a un baño (por lo que pude ver) y otra más pequeña, con rendijas entre las tablas de madera blanca, ésta estaba cerrada.

-Entra ahí y coge lo que quieras, mi armario es tuyo.-dijo mientras ella rebuscaba en un cajón- Deja la camiseta mojada en el baño.

Vaya, no recordaba que Lauren se tomase tantas confianzas conmigo. Serían los efectos del alcohol. Me quité la camiseta y la dejé en el lavabo del baño. Después abrí la puerta del armario pensando encontrarme con un armario normal, pero me encontré con una habitación cas tan grande como la otra, con miles de abrigos, pantalones, baldas con camisetas, perchas, y cajas de zapatos. Y no podría tener tanta ropa ni a lo largo de toda mi vida.

Estaba a punto de decir lo increíble que era su armario cuando de pronto oí como la puerta del armario se cerraba de golpe y me giré sobresaltada. Oí la voz de Lauren alejándose.

-Y ten cuidado con la puerta, está rota. Solo se abre desde fuera.-dijo con mofa, acabando con una risita.

Todavía atontada, me acerqué a la puerta y tiré del picaporte. Nada, estaba cerrada. Solté un pequeño grito de frustración.

**Estaba encerrada en el armario de Lauren.**


	26. Chapter 26

¿He tardado demasiado? He tenido pocas ganas de escribir estos días, pero vuelvo muy motivada :D

Tal vez el capítulo es demasiado corto (si es así lo siento) pero tenía que cortarlo ahí...**

* * *

**

_If you have a drink, would you please put it in the air?_

**Chapter 26**

**Bella POV**

Tiré de nuevo de la puerta en vano, no se abría, y sabía que no se abriría a menos que alguien me oyese o entrase por casualidad en esta habitación y me abriera el armario. Pero eso era algo altamente improbable, desde el primer piso nadie me oiría, al segundo piso la gente solo subía para "consumar su amor" y en el tercer piso (justamente en el piso en el que estaba yo) no había nada, y estaba segura de que Lauren no permitiría que nadie me liberase. Para más inri, Lauren había apagado todas las luces y estaba a oscuras.

-¡¡Hija de putaa!!-aunque al gritar no me oyese nadie, al menos me desahogaba.

Cogí mi cazadora del suelo para no estar sin camiseta ahí en medio, podría ponerme algo de Lauren, pero me daba mucho asco, prefería ponerme únicamente mi cazadora. Además ¿quién me vería? Nadie, hasta que alguien me echase de menos mañana por la mañana (en el mejor de los casos) o así, estaría aquí encerrada. Encontré mi Marlboro y mi mechero en la cazadora. Me imaginé toda la ropa de Lauren ardiendo y me salió una risa malvada. ¡Sería perfecto! Comprendí que la idea no era demasiado factible, porque si quemaba todo su armario y yo estaba encerrada dentro… No, mejor no quemar nada. Me encendí un cigarro que iluminó tenuemente la estancia, al menos le dejaría el olor a humo por todas partes, algo era algo. Y lo que era más, le agujerearía toda la ropa con el cigarro. ¡Síííí! Me levanté y me dediqué a posar la punta en ascuas del Marlboro por toda la ropa de Chanel, Loewe y demás. Que se joda, se lo ha ganado a pulso. Le di una calada a mi cigarro. Lo estaba pasando de lujo, solté otra risa malvada.

Y de pronto, el sonido de la puerta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Alguien había entrado en la habitación.

**Edward POV**

Ahora estaba completamente solo. Había perdido hasta a Emmett, que buscaba Dios sabe qué carta para seguir tomando alcohol. Yo ya no necesitaba más, estaba relativamente ebrio. Relativamente ebrio y aburrido. Di una vuelta por la pista de baile, donde todos seguían bailando como locos, pero a mí no me apetecía bailar. Un par de chicas me pararon, me invitaron a bailar, yo las rechacé todo lo amablemente que pude. Me dolía la cabeza, quería quitar la estúpida música y meterme en la cama. Eso era algo muy raro en mí, yo normalmente no solía querer meterme en la cama, es más, yo siempre había querido continuar la fiesta fuera como fuese.

Decidí que en el primer piso no había ningún sitio donde poder descansar, por lo que subí las escaleras. Cuando llegué al segundo piso oí unos gemidos ahogados, y recordé que en ese piso sí había camas, pero no eran para dormir precisamente. Seguí las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso que estaba completamente a oscuras, no había nadie ahí. Seguramente porque no se podía subir. Bah, yo sólo quería dormir, no rompería ni mancharía nada.

Entonces oí una risa conocida que venía de la puerta de en frente. Fue tan breve, tan momentánea que pensé que había sido producto de mi imaginación. Movido por la curiosidad abrí la puerta y encendí la luz. ¿Qué era ese humo que salía entre las rendijas de la puerta?

**Narrador POV**

Bella se quedó en silencio, parada, escuchando cada movimiento de la persona que acababa de entrar. La luz se encendió de pronto y antes de que se acercara a la puerta para mirar quién era ésta se abrió de golpe y entró Edward trastabillando.

-¡¿Tú?!-chillo ella señalándolo atónita, aún con el cigarro por la mitad en la mano. Pensó que la imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Edward confundido. A la última persona que esperaba encontrarse ahí, en el armario de alguien, era a Bella. Ella no supo qué decir un momento, Edward dio un paso entrando en el armario lleno, dejando que la puerta se cerrase por su propio peso.

-¡No! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra cerrar la…!!-el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que Bella se interrumpiera. Cerró los ojos deseando que eso no fuera real. Cuando los abrió se encontró a Edward mirándola atónito. Él no encontraba razón alguna por la que le hubiera gritado así.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó aún confundido. Y lo mejor de todo era que lo estaba preguntando de verdad, tal vez fueran las demasiadas copas que ya había tomado, pero Edward no entendía la situación. Ella lo taladró con la mirada, a punto de explotar.

-¿Que… si me pasa algo? ¡Eres idiota! ¡Pero idiota de verdad!-gritaba gesticulando, echa una furia- ¡Te he dicho que no cerraras la puta puerta! ¡Ahora estoy aquí encerrada contigo, joder! ¡Prefería estar sola!

Bella sabía que eso último era mentira, que lo que más le aterraba de estar en esa situación era el hecho de compartirla con él. Edward siguió mirándola con la misma expresión, sin comprender.

-Oye, Bella. ¿has bebido demasiado?

Bella se dio la vuelta suspirando con pesadez.

-Encima está borracho…-suspiró- Sí, sí. Claro que me pasa algo. Lauren me ha dejado encerrada en su armario y ahora apareces tú y en vez de sacarme de aquí te encierras conmigo.

-¿Encerrarse? ¿Cómo vamos a estar encerrados?-Edward se giró y trató de abrir la puerta, en vano. Siguió forcejeando confundido- Pero… ¡qué mierda de puerta es esta…!

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Estamos encerrados por tú culpa!-gritó Bella. Si antes ya estaba enfadada, ahora mucho más. Edward se encaró a ella, ofendido.

-¡Oye! ¡No ha sido mi culpa!

-¡Pues claro que sí!-Bella se acercó y clavó el dedo índice en el pecho de él, tratando de inculparlo más- ¡Si no hubieras dejado que la puerta se cerrara!

-¡Si tu no hubieras estado aquí yo no hubiera entrado!

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, y alzó los brazos enfadada. Se acercó un poco más a él y lo miró a los ojos, furibunda. Edward se mantenía ceñudo.

-¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que la guarra esa me haya encerrado!

-¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa?-preguntó él rodando los ojos. De todas formas no negó lo de guarra.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-sentenció ella a falta de algo mejor que decir. Se dio la vuelta y apretó los puños enfadada. Edward bajó la mirada hasta su trasero, bien apretado en los pantalones de cuero. Se le escapó un silbido de admiración, algo que de normal no hubiera dejado escapar.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo bien que te quedan esos pantalones?-dijo sin desviar la vista.

-¿Te he dicho yo lo absurdo e imbécil que eres?-contestó sin girarse siquiera, probablemente para que él no viera que estaba colorada.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Gilipollas.

Edward se acercó a ella sigilosamente, y le susurró por detrás al oído.

-Loca.

Bella tardó en reaccionar y para cuando se giró, furibunda, Edward ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia la pared opuesta del armario. Ella, increíblemente enfadada, se lanzó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos por detrás, y su cintura con las piernas, apretando con fuerza. Intentó golpearlo en la cabeza pero Edward se revolvió, divertido. Bella no conseguía hacerle demasiado daño y, bebida como estaba, era realmente gracioso tenerla sobre la espalda, en opinión de Edward. Él levantó los brazos e intentó soltar su agarre mientras reía silenciosamente, Bella cambió de táctica y le mordió el cuello intentando hacerle daño. Lejos de molestarlo (aunque le hubiese hecho daño de verdad), esto le hizo soltar una carcajada y tambaleándose, le pellizcó el culo a Bella.

-¡Ah! ¡Imbécil!-chilló ella más furiosa aún, cosa que no hizo más que Edward se riera más.

Enredó una pierna en las de él y Edward, debido a la falta de equilibrio, trastabilló e intentó agarrarse a unos abrigos pero se fue de bruces contra el suelo, llevándose a Bella consigo. El resultado fue Edward estampado en el piso, Bella sobre su espalda a horcajadas y un par de abrigos sobre ellos. Bella se inclinó sobre su oído mientras le sujetaba los brazos y le dijo triunfante.

-Te tengo.

Fue apenas un segundo, Edward sonrió malicioso y de pronto, Bella se encontró con que los papeles estaban cambiados. Ahora Edward estaba sobre ella, con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza, y su boca peligrosamente cerca. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en una mirada que dijo más que cualquier palabra.

-Te equivocas.-susurró Edward sobre su rostro, desviando la vista inevitablemente de sus ojos a sus labios, tan tentadores- Soy yo quien te tiene a ti.

Y tenía razón. Me tenía y de qué manera.


	27. Chapter 27

Estoy liadilla ultimamente :S siento tardar tanto. Además este capítulo me ha costado bastante escribirlo y uf, espero que os guste!

* * *

_Maybe it's just me._

**Chapter 27**

**Alice POV**

Me levanté del sillón con la cabeza dándome vueltas. _Uuf… menuda fiesta llevo encima…_ Me giré y sonreí a Jasper, que me miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, en parte debido al alcohol, en parte debido a mí. Rose me acababa de llamar gritando enfadada que había estado con Emmett y que después de hacer lo que se tenía que hacer en el segundo piso se había quedado dormido de lo borracho que estaba y no había forma alguna de despertarlo. Con lo cual, había quedado con ella al pie de las escaleras para que no estuviese sola.

Me incliné sobre Jasper y le besé dulcemente en los labios, ya había tenido una buena dosis de Jazz a lo largo de la noche y ahora tocaba estar con mis amigas. Mientras me marchaba me preguntaba si mi primera vez sería con él, y cómo sería. Y también me pregunté cómo sería la de Bella, y con quién. Seguramente con Edward, no me cabía duda.

Me encontré con Rose que tenía los brazos en las caderas, se notaba que estaba enfadada.

-Hola, Rose.-saludé saltando.

-Hola.-dijo secamente.

-Venga mujer, anima esa cara. ¡Esto es una fiesta!

Ella me miró ceñuda.

-¿Te crees que es normal? ¡Se queda dormido! ¡La primera vez que follamos y se quedar dormido!

Evité una carcajada. No conocía demasiado a Emmett, pero no me extrañaba nada.

-Tú al menos ya has follado. Bella y yo seguimos siendo vírgenes.-dije de broma intentando animarla. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Querrás decir que tú sigues virgen, Bella…-dijo alegremente. Tardé un momento en procesar la información. _¿Cómo que Bella…?_

-¡¿Que Bella qué?!-dije chillando. Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano, dándome a entender que se le había escapado.

-Oh, veo que no lo sabías…

Esa noticia me había pillado desprevenida. ¿Dónde se había metido Bella ahora? Necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de mí misma, buscándola con la mirada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Mi propia hermana y no me cuenta que ya… ¡Dios mío!

Rosalie me miraba divertida, se veía que ella también había bebido algo pero es lo que tienen las fiestas. Un chico moreno pasó a mi lado y le pregunté con impaciencia.

-¡Eh! ¿Has visto a Bella, Bella Swan?

Él me miró como si estuviera loca.

-No sé quién es Bella Swan.

-Alice,-dijo Rose riéndose mientras el chico se marchaba, confuso- tranquilízate. Cuando la veamos le preguntas.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Y tú tampoco me lo habías dicho! ¡Tengo unas amigas que son una cerdas!-seguí quejándome. De pronto vi a Lauren, que bajaba por las escaleras con aire de suficiencia y su corto y escotado vestido blanco algo manchado de bebida. Me acerqué a ella también-¡Oye Lauren! ¿No habrás visto a Bella, verdad?

Ella me miró alzando una ceja y comenzó a reírse maliciosamente.

-No, -dijo con una sonrisa- no la he visto. Y tampoco creo que la vayamos a ver mucho esta noche.

No comprendí sus palabras, pero por alguna razón no me gustó nada la expresión de su cara. Rose también desconfió, la miró ceñuda y se acercó un poco más.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-dijo mi amiga molesta. Lauren la miró con mala cara.

-¿Yo? Nada.

Y se marchó hacia la sala dónde se encontraban la música, la gente y la barra. Fruncí el ceño intuyendo que algo estaba mal ahí, olvidándome por completo de la virginidad de Bella. Miré a Rosalie y ella me devolvió la misma mirada desconfiada.

-Algo raro hay aquí.-dije. Ella asintió, viendo como Lauren desaparecía entre la gente.

-Mira, buscamos a Bella por aquí y si no está, vamos donde Lauren.-dijo ella. Asentí, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

**Bella POV**

Sentía cada parte del cuerpo de Edward sobre la mía, como una bomba a punto de estallar. Sus labios en los míos, resbalando hasta mi cuello. Jadeé. Esto no estaba nada bien.

-Edward, quita…-dije con voz ronca. No deseaba que se quitase de encima, pero menos aún deseaba volver a ser su juguetito sexual. Él se detuvo y separó sus labios de mí un milímetro.

-No quiero.-dijo casi en un gruñido, y volvió a centrarse en mi cuello. Apoyé una mano en su hombro y empujé intentando separarlo.

-He dicho que te quites.-dije ahora un poco más seria. Edward suspiró, se incorporó y me miró intensamente en penumbra.

-Bella, me da igual lo que me digas ¿vale? He decidido olvidarlo todo ahora y quiero olvidarlo contigo.

_¡¿Qué coño está diciendo?! S_u tono de voz, tan irreprochable me sacó de quicio. Lo dijo como si estuviera ofendido, como si yo le hubiera hecho alguna putada y él estuviera haciendo el favor de perdonarme para esto. ¡Encima de que era él el que había jugado con Tanya y conmigo! Me revolví bajo su cuerpo pero no conseguí moverme ni un ápice.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¡¿Qué mierda quieres olvidar tú?! ¡Suéltame!

Edward tensó la mandíbula, pero no aflojó su agarre.

-¡Joder Bella! ¿No podrías olvidar tú a Emmett al menos por una noche?-dijo dolido, desviando la mirada. Algo parecido a un sollozo salió de su garganta- Si yo he podido…

El nombre de Emmett no me cuadró en la conversación para nada. ¿Yo olvidar a Emmett?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dije lentamente, sin comprender.

Edward se levantó de golpe, dejándome tirada en el suelo más confusa aún. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Se encontraba de pie, de espaldas a mí, inmóvil. Me levanté extrañada y me acerqué un poco a él, pero no llegué a tocarle, me daba miedo como pudiese reaccionar.

De pronto se giró y se quedó a muy poca distancia de mí rostro, mirándome con los ojos brillantes. ¿Estaba llorando?

-Nada,-dijo con voz raspada- no estoy diciendo nada. Déjalo.

Tenía muy claro que esa no era la verdad. Era imposible que no pasase nada. Me preocupé por él, para qué negarlo, temí que le sucediera algo. Puse una mano en su hombro al tiempo que susurraba:

-Edward, estás llorando…

Se apartó bruscamente, haciendo que mi caricia se perdiera en el aire. Yo di un paso atrás, asustada. No entendía lo que podía estar pasándole, pero si entendía que de alguna manera había sido mi culpa. ¿Todo esto era porque no quería acostarme con él? ¿Entonces por qué mencionaba a Emmett?

-He dicho que no me pasa nada, déjame.-dijo severamente.

-¡Exijo que me digas qué sucede!-dije ahora molesta. Se estaba comportando como un niño.

-¡Como si no lo supieras!

-¡Como si tuviera que saberlo!-protesté yo. Edward me miró como si fuese un monstruo, cosa que me sentó fatal.

-Y tienes la cara de preguntarme por qué me jode tanto que te guste Emmett…-dijo acabando en un susurro. Aún y todo oí con claridad el nombre de su amigo.

-¡¿Que me guste quién?!-dije atónita.

-¡Niégalo ahora!-me gritó.

Tenía que negarlo, porque era mentira. Porque en realidad quien a mí me tenía loca era él, Edward, el gilipollas, el imbécil, el que había jugado con Tanya y conmigo, y quién sabe con quién más. Y ahora me decía que le jodía que me gustase Emmett. ¿De dónde se había sacado eso? Y además, ¿le importaba lo más mínimo que me gustase Emmett, Jasper, o cualquiera? No. No debía importarle.

-¡¿Y qué si me gusta Emmett?! ¿Acaso a ti te importa? ¿Te importa también quién le guste a Tanya? ¿Eh?-dije sin poder guardármelo más- ¡Eres como el perro del hortelano! ¡Ni comes ni dejas comer! ¡Juegas con Tanya y conmigo y ahora me dices que te jode que me guste otro! ¡Y eso que ni siquiera me gusta!

Me ahorré las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. No debía demostrar lo mucho que me importaba que él hubiese jugado conmigo, y que probablemente siguiese haciéndolo.

-Yo no he jugado con Tanya; pero mucho menos contigo, Bella.-dijo como si le doliese pronunciar las palabras- Yo nunca podría jugar contigo.

Eso último fue un susurro casi incomprensible.

-Eso no fue lo que Tanya me dijo.-dije en el mismo tono.

-¿Exactamente qué te dijo Tanya?-dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Yo apenas me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, Edward se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Me contó que tú estabas… viéndote con ella. Y conmigo. Al mismo tiempo.-dije en un susurro y mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Y te lo crees?

-No es tan difícil de creer viniendo de ti.-dije sin pensarlo. Edward tragó saliva.

-Eso ha dolido.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Yo no creía que Edward estuviera diciéndome la verdad, sinceramente. Él seguía sin decir nada, sin negarlo. Oía su respiración pero no tenía valor de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, de exigirle que me lo confesase.

-¿Y por qué me ignorabas? ¿Por qué me mirabas de esa manera?-preguntó. Al fin levanté la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Seguir siendo tu juguete?

-¡Nunca fuiste mi juguete!

-No puedo creerte.-dije sinceramente.

-De todas formas no debió molestarte. Al fin y al cabo tú hacías lo mismo conmigo ¿no?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que no sé que tú querías a Emmett? ¿Que me usabas para darle celos?

Esa nueva noticia me pilló de sopetón. Era imposible que alguien dijera eso, puesto que era una gran mentira. Si Edward supiera que en verdad yo lo quería a él…

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Mike Newton.-dijo desviando la vista y cruzándose de brazos.

_Mike Newton… _Entonces comprendí todo. Até cabos y me di cuenta de que ni Edward había jugado conmigo ni yo lo había usado como medio para dar celos a Emmett.

-¿Mike Newton? ¿El novio de Jessica Stanley?-pregunté acuciante y agarrándolo de las muñecas. Edward me miró sin comprender, abrumado por el contacto.

-Eh… sí, creo.

Me di la vuelta enfurecida con ellas y conmigo misma e increíblemente feliz por lo que ahora sabía. Edward no había jugado conmigo, no tenía ni idea de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia mí pero al menos no me había usado de aquella manera. Le miré con la rabia e impotencia en mi rostro y él me devolvió una mirada confusa.

-¡Serán…! ¡Se han inventado todo! ¡Para que yo me enfadase contigo y tú conmigo, o vete tú a saber para qué! ¡Nos han engañado como a tontos!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Tanya y sus amigas! ¡Nos han hecho creer que nos jodíamos el uno al otro! ¡Edward! ¡Ábreme la puerta que las mato! ¡Rompe la puerta que quiero matar a las cerdas esas!

Estaba enfurecida y me iba enfadando más por momentos. Señalaba a la puerta con un dedo tembloroso mientras le gritaba a Edward. Edward me miró, aún costándole seguirme y de pronto comprendió.

-¿Por qué han hecho eso?-dijo confundido.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Voy a abrir la puerta!

Me acerqué y empujé todo lo fuerte que pude; nada. Era una puerta de un armario, ¡no podía aguantar demasiado! Di un par de pasos hacia atrás para arremeter de nuevo contra la puerta, muy dispuesta a ir en busca de Tanya y sus seguidoras y por qué no, también en busca de Lauren que me había dejado encerrada. Gracias a Tanya había llorado, me había enfadado conmigo misma, me había sentido fatal… y lo peor de todo: había dejado de escuchar la voz de Edward.

Y justo cuando iba a echar a correr hacia la puerta para tirarla abajo, sus brazos me rodearon, su aliento me acarició el pelo y su voz, de nuevo, me dijo al oído:

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por salir?

Me quedé helada. _¿Prisa? Si tú me lo pides yo me quedo._ Pensé, pero no lo dije en alto.

-Eh… bueno.-dije abrumada, y mintiendo.

-En ese caso… quédate conmigo.-susurró de nuevo, casi podía ver su sonrisa torcida. Me giré en sus brazos para mirarle y efectivamente, la sonrisa estaba ahí.

-¿C-cómo has dicho?-pregunté. Me había dicho que me quedara.

Edward se inclinó sobre mí, junto sus labios a los míos, rozándolos y volvió a susurrar.

-Quédate conmigo.

Y sí, lo siento, pero en ese momento ni yo, Bella Swan, ni nadie habría podido resistirse a Edward.

**Edward POV**

Tengo a Bella sobre mí, semidesnuda, moviéndose al compás, al compás de mis gemidos, al compás de sus caderas, al compás de mis latidos, al compás de la canción del momento. Y sólo pienso en ella, porque no necesito nada más en qué pensar; aunque estemos en el suelo, en un armario encerrados, aunque hace media hora ella me estuviera llamando gilipollas y yo a ella loca, aunque ayer mismo ni nos mirábamos a la cara. No importa.

Porque lo que importa es el ahora ¿no? Porque ahora Bella ya no lleva esos pantalones de cuero que tan bien le quedan, y yo no llevo esas copas de más. Ahora estamos los dos solos, Bella y yo. En este momento. Ahora no me importa no poder salir de aquí, porque si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí de por vida, follando con ella. ¿Follando? No, no estoy follando con Bella. Estoy haciéndole el amor como nunca se lo he hecho a nadie.

Y no tenéis ni idea de cómo se siente esto.

**Alice POV**

-¿La ves?-pregunté ansiosa, estirando el cuello para ver mejor. Rosalie bufó.

-No, Alice. Por enésima vez: no la veo.-contestó molesta. Llevábamos un rato dando vueltas por el primer piso sin encontrar el menor rastro de nuestra amiga Bella.

-¡Eso es porque no está! ¿Y sí le ha pasado algo?

Rose me obsequió con un nuevo bufido.

-¿Cómo le va a pasar algo? ¿No es ya mayorcita para cuidarse?

-¡No lo sé, Rose! ¡Esto me da mala espina!-era verdad, siempre había sido muy sensible para las intuiciones y presentía que algo no estaba en su lugar.

-¡Eres una paranoica! Estará revolcándose por ahí con Edward.-dijo dando por zanjado el tema.

-Lo cual me recuerda a una cosa…-dije pensando en aquello que Bella **no me había contado**. Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Eso deberás preguntárselo a ella cuando la veas.-dijo quitándose el marrón de encima.

Chasqueé la lengua molesta.

-¡Razón de más para buscarla!-insistí.

-Bueno, Alice, dejamos el tema; ya aparecerá. Yo me voy a la barra a buscar un rey de rombos o de tréboles, que quiero una copa.

Tuve que seguirla, resignada. Saqué un paquete de tabaco y me encendí un cigarrillo, negándome a tomarme otra copa (algo raro en mí).

Mientras Rosalie pedía un gintonic, me dediqué a buscar a mi amiga distraídamente. Pero entonces una conversación a mis espaldas me llamó la atención. Agucé el oído.

-¿Ya está?-dijo una voz chillona, intentando hablar más o menos bajito.

-Sí, está perfectamente encerrada y dudo mucho que salga en el resto de la noche.-dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato, para después reír con malicia. La voz chillona la secundó con una risita estúpida.- Ahora sólo falta encontrar a Edward.

_¿Edward? _Me tensé pero no hice amago de girarme, para no delatarme a mí misma. Rosalie se giró y al ver mi expresión frunció el ceño, yo le hice un gesto para decirle que callara y escuchara. Rose miró a mi espalda y entonces comprendió, dio un sorbo a su copa y escuchó. La voz chillona volvió a hablar.

-A mí sólo con saber que no está con la perra de Bella me vale.

Esas palabras me hicieron comprender por qué no veía a Bella desde hacía bastante tiempo, por qué Lauren me había advertido de que no la vería en toda la noche y me recordó por qué odiaba tanto a Tanya y ahora a Lauren.

Rápida como un rayo, me giré y apagué mi cigarro en el primer sitio que pille, que resultó ser la clavícula de Lauren. Ella gritó y me miró sorprendida, para después mirarme con odio.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-preguntó muy enfadada. Si yo no hubiese llegado a estar tan furiosa, tal vez (sólo tal vez) me habría amedrentado.

Justo cuando iba a contestarle con alguna frase soberbia, Rose se puso a mi lado y dijo con voz falsamente dulce.

-Oh, Lauren, ¿quema? Tranquila, yo te refresco.

Y sin previo aviso vació el contenido de su copa (que más que una copa era un vaso de 33 cl) sobre Lauren. Yo aproveché la confusión para coger un vaso que había sobre la barra y se lo eché a Tanya por encima. Ambas empezaron a chillar, enfadadas y avergonzadas. La gente de alrededor se giró y comenzaron a reírse, en verdad era muy divertido ver a las dos "divinidades" manchadas de aquella manera y chillando.

Pero entonces alguien me agarró del pelo y comenzó a tirar dolorosamente. Yo, en vez de ponerme a chillar, empujé a Lauren contra la barra e instintivamente le pegué un rodillazo en el estómago. Lauren aflojó enseguida y yo me alejé un paso de ella, para mirarla con odio.

-Zorra.-escupí, sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-preguntó Rose. La gente a nuestro alrededor había dejado de reír para mirarnos con asombro, sin atreverse a intervenir. Lauren nos miró con infinito odio. Cuando parecía que iba a lanzarse sobre nosotras levantó un brazo señalando a la puerta.

-Marchaos de aquí. ¡YA!-gritó. Rose la miró de forma despectiva.

-Bueno, bueno. Tranquila gatita.-dijo con mofa. Reí.

-Idos ya o llamo a la policía. –amenazó Tanya de forma muy poco convincente.

Nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a reírnos. La adrenalina del momento nos había abandonado y ahora sólo nos quedaba reírnos por la marca que le quedaría en la clavícula a Lauren y el recuerdo de las caras de ambas.

-Mejor nos vamos ¿no?-preguntó Rose, con una risita.

-Sí, mejor.


	28. Chapter 28

Pensé que no podría terminar el chapter hasta el fin de semana pero bueno, veo que he conseguido darme prisa! Aunque sea un poco insustancial este capítulo os prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor. Espero que os guste!

Muchas gracias por todo :)

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Emmett POV**

Me desperté con un molesto dolor de cabeza y un sabor horroroso a resaca en la boca. Miré hacia los lados pero no veía nada, debido a la oscuridad. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Tardé varios minutos en darme cuenta de que estaba en casa de Lauren, en el segundo piso (donde las parejitas consumaban su amor) y que había llegado aquí junto con Rosalie. _Oh… Rosalie._ Pensar en mi Rose me hizo sonreír como nunca. Era una Diosa, era perfecta, me encantaba, estaba enamorado de ella. Sí, sí. Yo, Emmett McCarthy, estaba completamente enamorado de una chica. Es que no era una chica cualquiera, era Rosalie Hale.

Un momento, ¿dónde se encontraba Rosalie Hale ahora?

Palpé la cama con cuidado, intentando adaptarme a la oscuridad pero ahí no había nadie.

-¿Rose?-pregunté dudoso; no obtuve respuesta- Rose, cariño…

Me levanté con cuidado y tropecé con mis propias botas de cazador. Reí. La noche anterior Rose estaba disfrazada de leopardo, o algo así, y yo de cazador. Y la cacé, bien que la cacé. O más bien ella me cazó a mí. Encontré el interruptor de la luz y la encendí, cuando me acostumbré a la luminosidad, inspeccioné la habitación. No había nadie, ni rastro de Rosalie, ni siquiera un zapato, nada.

Resignado, me vestí como pude y deseé con todas mis fuerzas encontrar una ducha. Después, salí al pasillo donde encontré alguna que otra prenda desperdigada por ahí, olvidada. Uf, la noche anterior sí que iba borracho, no recordaba ni haber pasado por aquel pasillo, sin embargo recordaba a la perfección los momentos dentro de la habitación con Rose. Es pasillo estaba en penumbra, no había amanecido. Miré la hora; eran las seis y diez de la mañana y no se veía un alma en el segundo piso. De pronto, mientras vagaba por ahí buscando a alguien, oí un grito que venía del piso de arriba. Eché a correr escaleras arriba, era un grito de mujer, y tal vez estaba en problemas. Corrí por el pasillo hasta encontrar una habitación iluminada de donde se oyó otro grito. Entré como una bala y me encontré la escena más divertida de toda mi vida.

Lauren Mallory se encontraba de espaldas a mí, en el marco de la puerta de un armario inmenso, gritando como una loca, enfadadísima. En el suelo se encontraban tirados sobre unos abrigos y con tan sólo la ropa interior puesta, con el resto de las prendas tiradas por ahí, Edward y Bella. Abrazados, adormilados, y con pinta de no haber estado durmiendo durante toda la noche. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a reírme a mandíbula batiente, tanto, que tuve que apoyarme en una cómoda para no caerme al suelo de la risa.

-¡¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?!-preguntaba Lauren chillando, furiosa.

-¿No es obvio?-contesté yo entre risas. Lauren se giró y me miró con odio. Yo reí más aún. Me fijé en una marca roja, despellejada que tenía en el cuello.

-¿Y… a qué huele? ¡¿Habéis quemado algo?!-siguió preguntando histérica. Bella sonrió débilmente, aún somnolienta.

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño problema.-dijo riendo. Edward la secundó. ¿Estaban aún borrachos?

Lauren comenzó a ponerse roja de ira.

-¡¡Fuera de aquí!!

Bella y Edward, ambos, torcieron el gesto, pero se levantaron con parsimonia y comenzaron a vestirse.

-¡He dicho que os vayáis!-repitió Lauren.

-Pero déjanos al menos vestirnos.-dijo Bella molesta. Lauren soltó un grito de frustración- Vale, vale. No te alteres.

Se notaba que Bella estaba de muy buen humor, desde luego. Se la notaba divertida. Claro, después de la noche que me imaginaba que habían tenido. Pero… ¿qué hacían dentro de un armario?

La histérica de Lauren comenzó a golpear el pie impacientemente, enfadada.

-No me lo puedo creer… Bella, ¡eres una pécora!-dijo sin poder contenerse. Bella se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-No fue culpa mía el haberme quedado encerrada en un armario, Lauren.

La aludida soltó otro grito de frustración y nos echo a todos de la habitación a empujones, gritándonos que no quería volver a vernos pisar su casa en su vida. Yo rompí a reír de nuevo y acabamos Bella, Edward y yo riéndonos en el pasillo. Bella se puso los pantalones de cuero y entonces, soltó una maldición

-Mierda… mi camiseta y mi cazadora están en esa habitación.-dijo señalando la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Edward, que tenía su camisa blanca en la mano se la puso sobre los hombros y le dijo:

-Ten, ponte la mía.

Se miraron de forma dulce, se veían monísimos. Me abstuve de soltar otra carcajada pero carraspeé, haciendo que me mirasen.

-No, no. Como si yo no estuviera.-dije sobreactuando. Bella se ruborizó y Edward frunció los labios.

-Siento la escenita, Emmett.-dijo ella con timidez.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ha sido la escena más divertida que he visto nunca! Por cierto, ¿qué hacíais los dos dentro de un armario?

Bella rió.

-Es una larga historia.

**Bella POV**

Al menos una hora más tarde, el taxi nos dejó por fin en el Mac Boarding School. En todo el viaje Edward no se despegó de mí, y eso era algo que agradecía en el alma. Cuando salimos del auto Emmett se dirigió hacia el edificio de los chicos, hecho polvo, sin embargo Edward dudó un segundo. Me miró, me acarició la mejilla en un roce mágico y sonrió.

-¿Te veo luego?

Yo me quedé pasmada, no esperaba algo tan sencillo, tan cotidiano como un "te veo luego".

-C-claro.-dije insegura.

Y se marchó, dejándome ahí como una boba preguntándome qué había sido eso. Qué había sido esa noche del 31 de Octubre del 2010. Volví a mi cuarto y me encontré con Alice y Rose dormidas ambas en una cama. Estaban tan profundamente dormidas que ni se enteraron de que entré, a saber qué habían hecho a lo largo de toda la noche. Suspiré, yo también estaba extenuada, pero no me veía capaz de dormirme, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y si antes había podido dormir era simple y vanamente porque estaba entre los brazos de Edward.

Por tanto, decidí darme una ducha. Me desnudé y me di cuenta de que tenía la camisa de Edward aún puesta. Me la acerqué al rostro. _Huele tan bien… Con un toque amargo a alcohol._ Me pregunté si tendría la oportunidad de volver a llevar una prenda suya, ya por tercera vez. Deseé con todas mi fuerzas que sí.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me sentí mucho más despierta. Nada más abrir la puerta una figura se lanzó sobre mí. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta a duras penas para evitar caerme.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

No pude evitar soltar una risita.

-No te lo vas a creer: encerrada en un armario con Edward.-dije divertida.

Pero Alice sí se lo creyó y comenzó a gritar y yo me tapé los oídos; me retumbaba la cabeza dolorosamente. Mi hermanastra volvió a abrazarme y después me soltó. Entonces una voz rasposa habló desde el saloncito.

-Por el amor de Dios, Alice. ¿Quieres no gritar? Tengo una resaca de impresión…

Reí suavemente, yo también la tenía, y estaba segura de que Alice también. De hecho, podría llegar a apostar por que prácticamente todo el edificio tenía una resaca de impresión.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero explícanos eso del armario y Edward. Y ya de paso me explicas otras cosas.

-¿Armario, Edward?-preguntó Rose apareciendo en ropa interior y con unos pelos horribles. Reí, se veía a la legua que había tenido una noche movidita.

Yo procedí a contarles mi noche de Halloween, emocionada y, sobretodo, enamorada.

**Más de media hora después…**

-¡No puedo creer que os encontrara Lauren!-chilló Rose riendo como una loca. Ahora poco le importaba la resaca.

-¡Yo no puedo creer que le apagasteis un cigarro a Lauren en el cuello! ¡Por mí!-dije alegremente.

-¡Pues yo no puedo creer que no me contaras lo que pasó en los vestuarios!-me acusó Alice, yo bajé la mirada.

-Lo siento, tienes que entenderme…

-Te entiendo, te entiendo.

Seguimos charlando y decidimos no movernos de la habitación en todo el día, pues para algo nos habíamos pasado la noche fuera. Fue una auténtica y productiva tarde de mujeres, comimos alguna que otra chuchería, vimos la televisión sólo para poner criticar lo que salía y charlamos, charlamos mucho.

Sé que le dije a Edward que le vería luego, pero qué coño, era una tarde de amigas, Edward podría esperar.

**Edward POV**

-Edward, deja de una vez de dar vueltas me estás poniendo nervioso.-se quejó una vez más. Llevaba ya un buen rato yendo de un lado para otro en el cuarto de Emmett, que estaba resacoso perdido, y de Jasper que estaba hecho polvo a su vez.

-No puedo; voy a darme una vuelta.-dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Jasper suspiró.

-No la vas a encontrar.

_Jasper y su capacidad de leer los sentimientos. _Por supuesto, Emmett apenas había tardado en contarle a Jasper lo sucedido y yo no había tenido más remedio que explicarles todo.

Y desde que había despedido a Bella no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Quería mirarla, decirle de una vez qué sentía por ella, el por qué de todo lo que había pasado. Quería que todo saliera bien por una vez al menos. Pero No la había visto en el comedor, y tampoco por los jardines. Y ahora que estaba en el cuarto de mis amigos tenía ganas de ir a buscarla, pero no me atrevía, no quería ser impaciente. Quería hacer las cosas como Dios manda. Pensé en llamarla, o hacerle una perdida, pero no tenía su móvil. Quería verla…

-¿Encontrar a quién?-dije. Jasper ignoró mi fingida pregunta y siguió hablando. Sabía perfectamente que me había hecho el loco.

-Alice me acaba de enviar un sms diciendo que están de tarde de chicas.

-Oh-oh…-silbó Emmett- Olvídate de ella en todo el día.

-Menuda mierda.-dije dejándome caer sobre el sillón, de brazos cruzados y malhumorado.

-Ay… el amor.-suspiró Emmett, muy divertido.

-Cállate Emmett.-gruñí- Tú y yo estamos en las mismas.

Por una vez, mi amigo grandullón e infantil bajó la mirada sonrojado.

**Alice POV**

Salí de mi cuarto a toda prisa y muy enfadada; un hecho que no era nada raro, pues mi estúpida compañera de cuarto era insufrible. Odiaba a Heidi, aunque siempre era mejor ella que Tanya.

Opté por no pasar por el cuarto de Bella y de Rose. Principalmente porque Rose no estaba (se había ido a pasar la mañana del sábado con Emmett) y también porque no quería molestar a Bella. _Qué pobre… _Le dolía todo el cuerpo, probablemente había cogido frío por dormir (bueno, en caso de que hubiese dormido algo) en el suelo de armario de Lauren. Se había quedado en la cama.

Al salir del edificio por poco choqué contra alguien, al levantar la cabeza me di cuenta de que era Edward, visiblemente nervioso y con una rosa blanca en la mano.

-¿Edward?-pregunté confundida.

-Eh… sí, hola. Perdón.-dijo atropelladamente y mirando hacia los lados.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?-dije componiendo una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues… sí. Iba a ver a Bella.-admitió casi sonrojándose. Yo no pasé por alto el detalle de la rosa. _Qué pena que haya elegido el día de hoy…_ Me dije a mí misma con pesar- ¿Está en su cuarto?

-Estar sí está. Pero no puede moverse de la cama.

De pronto se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, me apresuré a levantar las manos indicando calma y a proseguir.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Ha cogido frío o algo por…-hice una pequeña pausa para añadir con cierto retintín- dormir en una mala postura. Es lo que tienen los armarios.

Edward se tranquilizó y bajó la vista, quizás sintiéndose culpable.

-Oh, vale.

-¿Es importante? ¿Quieres pasar a verla?-pregunté aposta. Sabía perfectamente que cuando alguien iba a declararse a otra persona, por mucho que fuese alguien como Edward, la más mínima escusa le servía para retrasar el momento de riesgo. Aunque en realidad Edward no correría ningún tipo de riesgo. Reprimí una risa al imaginarme la cara de Bella si Edward aparecía con una rosa y ella con las pintas de enferma. Él se miró las manos, clavando su mirada en la hermosa rosa blanca y después desvió la vista.

-No… bueno, sí. Pero puede esperar.

-Está bien. Pero no esperes mucho, o esa rosa se marchitará.-dije pretendiendo ponerle un doble sentido a la frase.

Él asintió se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, apenas dos segundos más tarde, me llamó.

-¿Alice?-dijo suplicante.

-Dime.

-Creo que necesito tu ayuda.-admitió en voz baja- Esta vez… quiero hacer las cosas bien. Y sé que tú puedes ayudarme.

-Por supuesto.-sonreí, me encantaba ayudar a este tipo de cosas- Esta noche pásate por mi cuarto: el 219. Y suerte.

Me fui a dar la vuelta para irme pero él me llamó una vez más.

-Alice,-me tendió la rosa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- gracias.

La cogí sonriendo abiertamente. Edward se despidió y yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación a dejar la flor en agua. Tendría que explicarle a Jasper el por qué de mi retraso pero seguro que lo entendería. Ay, estaba tan emocionada. Por fin Bella había encontrado a alguien tan especial como Edward. Aunque al principio pareciese el tío más imbécil, engreído y promiscuo que jamás hubiera visto, en el fondo era un buen chico, uno de esos que te regalan rosas blancas, y lo más importante: estaba enamorado de Bella.

**Rosalie POV**

Este hombre me estaba poniendo ya de los nervios, paranoica. ¿Por qué me evitaba la mirada? ¿Por qué se veía tan nervioso? ¿Por qué abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero la cerraba de nuevo? Emmett me estaba ocultando algo y no me gustaba nada esta situación.

Una vez de vuelta al internado, dando una vuelta por los jardines antes de comer, me decidí a sonsacarle la verdad ya. Si no quería estar conmigo, o peor, había estado con otra era mejor saberlo desde ya.

-Emmett, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunté tal vez más ruda de lo que desearía. Él bajó la mirada una vez más, pero en cuanto chasqueé la lengua la levantó para clavarla en la mía.

-Sí, sí que me pasa.-contestó muy serio. Después se frotó la nuca, nervioso- Joder… a mí este tipo de cosas no se me da nada bien pero… Claro que me pasa algo, Rose, y lo peor de todo es que estoy encantado con lo que me pasa… es increíble. Estoy enamorado de ti, pequeña, y quiero seguir estándolo, para siempre.

Me quedé sin habla, casi pude sentir como se me humedecían los ojos. Era tan dulce, tan Emmett, tan mío. Sin decirle nada lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y él me correspondió, dejándome sin aire.

-Te amo.-susurró en mi oído. Y después me besó la coronilla, con cariño.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Alice POV**

Corrí por los jardines más feliz que nunca. Acababa de dejar la preciosa flor blanca en mi habitación y ahora me dirigía a la de Jasper. Miré hacia el cielo escéptica, apenas eran las siete de la tarde y ya comenzaba a anochecer. Aunque en una ciudad como Phoenix el frío no fuese algo que se hiciese notar demasiado, anochecía antes en otoño, y en invierno.

Me metí en el edificio a hurtadillas, como ya de costumbre, nadie vigilaba la entrada. Toqué la puerta del cuarto y me abrió rápidamente Jasper, apurado y nervioso. Esperaba que no se hubiese molestado.

-Has tardado mucho…-dijo tímidamente. Yo no oculté mi sonrisa.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero me he encontrado con Edward y ¿sabes? Por fin ha decidido decirle todo a Bella. ¿No es una noticia estupenda?-dije atropelladamente. El inspiró aliviado.

-Uf, sí. Por un momento pensé que ya no vendrías…

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé dulcemente en los labios. Para mi sorpresa él me agarró de la cara y profundizó el beso, con ansia. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en el estómago. No sé cómo, pero sin despegarnos siquiera, acabamos los dos tumbados en su cama, yo encima de Jasper, y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor, o tal vez por otro tipo de emociones.

Jasper se separó un milímetro de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-Alice, -dijo haciendo una pausa dramática y respirando con dificultad- te amo.

Supe que este momento era sumamente importante, que marcaría mi vida y que, por supuesto, había tratado de imaginar un millón de veces pero que probablemente me sorprendería de igual manera. A pesar de tener los nervios a flor de piel, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, no sentía nada de miedo, ni de vergüenza. Y lo lógico sería sentirlo ¿no? Iba a hacer el amor por primera vez.

-Yo también te amo.-dije con voz entrecortada.

Y con dedos temblorosos desabroché poco a poco los botones de su camisa, sintiendo sus suspiros en mi cuello, y su cuerpo palpitando bajo el mío.

**Narrador POV**

Lauren salió a buen ritmo del edificio de las chicas. Como todos los sábados, se iría a hacer footing por los jardines del internado, pero sin embargo este sábado no le apetecía lo más mínimo. Era el típico día que no te querías otra cosa sino quedarte tirada en la cama, haciendo nada, enfurruñándote. Pero Lauren no era una persona que se enfurruñaba, y menos aún una persona que se quedaba sin hacer nada ante un problema. Aún y todo, el hecho de haber encontrado a Edward y a Bella semidesnudos en su armario no le había sentado nada bien, y, extrañamente, había decidido olvidar el tema. Había decidido que Edward no era alguien que la mereciese y que si lo que quería era quedarse con la boba de Swan era problema suyo, pero no de Lauren Mallory.

Se ajustó los auriculares a las orejas y subió el volumen hasta el tope, con 21 Guns de Green Day sonando. A medida que corría se iba enfadando cada vez más, y aumentaba la velocidad progresivamente. Apenas cinco minutos más tarde Lauren corría a toda velocidad con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia y con los dientes apretados hasta hacerlos rechinar.

"_One, 21 guns.  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight."_

Se paró de golpe y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando. Le jodía más sentirse tan mal por haber perdido la guerra que el hecho de haberla perdido en sí. Parpadeó intentando no dejar ni una sola lágrima caer.

-Eh… perdona. ¿Estás bien?

Ella no se inmutó, ni se enteró. Si no tuviese el volumen de su ipod tan alto tal vez hubiera oído la amable y al mismo tiempo preocupada voz de aquel chico moreno. Él, al no apreciar movimiento alguno en ella y sin poder verle la cara oculta por una cortina de pelo rubio, frunció el ceño y apoyó con cuidado una mano en su hombro.

Lauren volvió a la realidad de pronto al sentir el tacto cálido, demasiado cálido, de una mano sobre su hombro. Se incorporó rápida y pegó un manotazo a quienquiera que la hubiese tocado, haciendo que su ipod saltase y se cayese al suelo estrepitosamente. El chico, se sobresaltó también y en un acto-reflejo la agarró por la muñeca y la sujeto, con el resultado de quedar los dos a escasos centímetros e hiperventilando por el susto.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-chilló Lauren asustada. Pero sabía que a esas horas de la mañana (pues apenas eran las nueve) un sábado nadie (salvo un psicópata grande como un armario y moreno de piel) podría oírla.

Él reaccionó al instante y la soltó, pero sin alejarse, al tiempo que decía:

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Te he visto ahí encogida y pensé…

-¡No pienses! ¡Y aléjate de mí!-chilló ella aún asustada dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Pero… de verdad que no era mi intención…-continuó él, avergonzado.

-¡No quiero saber tus intenciones!-gritó Lauren de forma cortante, pero con el cabreo que tenía y el susto que se había dado no pensó en que tal vez el chico tenía buenas intenciones, o en que tal vez lo había ofendido tomándolo por un violador. Sin embargo él, lejos de tomárselo mal, la miró preocupado sin pasar por alto sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas húmedas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-repitió él con un deje de preocupación en la voz. Lauren se quedó pasmada. Se suponía que él era un violador, que no le importaba lo más mínimo si se encontraba bien o no. Y eso que por un general la gente no solía preguntarle a Lauren cómo se encontraba.

-¿Por qué… lo preguntas?-dijo ella confusa. El chico se encogió de hombros y compuso una sonrisa luminosa, despreocupada. Si Lauren no tuviese los ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia debidas a la derrota, se hubiese dado cuenta de que el chico alto, musculoso, moreno, guapo, de ojos oscuros y sonrisa sincera no tenía ninguna pinta de ser un violador empedernido, tal vez tenía más pinta de ser actor, modelo.

-No tienes demasiada pinta de estar bien.-dijo sencillamente. Lauren se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-Si estoy bien o no, no es problema tuyo. -dijo tajantemente. La sonrisa del chico desapareció y se puso aparentemente serio.

-Depende lo mal que estés **sí **es problema mío.-dijo enfatizando el sí. Lauren se ruborizó, halagada por su preocupación, pero trató de parecer impasible. Se hizo una larga e incómoda pausa.

-Bueno, gracias… supongo.-dijo mirando al suelo. El chico rió alegremente.

-De nada. Soy Jacob.-dijo ofreciéndole la mano y una gran sonrisa. Lauren se hizo la indiferente, levantó la barbilla.

-Y yo soy una chica que tiene cosas que hacer. Hasta otra, Jacob. Y… gracias.-concluyó en voz baja. Y sin más tardar, echó a correr siguiendo su ruta de todos los sábados, pero intentando ocultarse a sí misma una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Jacob se quedó parado, sonriendo como un bobo. _Menuda chica más extraña… Ojalá supiera al menos quién es._ Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, un rayo de sol reflejó algo brillante en el suelo. Se agachó y encontró un pequeño ipod dorado, en perfectas condiciones y con el inminente grabado de Lauren Mallory en la parte de atrás.

-Con que Lauren Mallory…-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Lauren POV**

Salí de la ducha mucho más relajada después del paseo. Había sido un paseo raro, me había cruzado con aquel chico, Jacob, tan alto y guapo. Sonreí ligeramente, efectivamente era muy guapo, y yo había sido tan borde… En realidad esa era mi personalidad, fría, borde; ¿no?

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me rompió el hilo de los pensamientos. Bufé, molesta, y seguí el sonido del politono, buscando el jodido aparato. ¿Dónde lo había metido? Al fin, lo encontré. Un momento. _¿Qué número es este…? _

-¿Sí?-dije de mala gana, esperando que no fuese una broma o algo, mi guía no reconocía el número.

-Vaya, tan borde como siempre ¿eh, Lauren?-dijo una voz que se me hizo ligeramente conocida.

-¿Quién eres?-dije de mal humor, mosqueada con el hecho de que supiese mi nombre.

-¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Soy Jacob!

Suspiré, entre cansada y divertida, reprimiendo una sonrisa. ¿Qué hacía llamándome ahora y de dónde había sacado mi número?

-Vaya… qué sorpresa. ¿Para qué me llamas?-dije intentando no ser ni demasiado amable ni demasiado desinteresada.

-Está bien, Mrs. Borde; creo que tengo algo que te pertenece.

Hice un repaso mental de lo que pudiese tener mío; no encontré nada.

-¿Algo como qué?

-¿No echas nada en falta?-dijo juguetón.

-Oye, a mí no me tomes el pelo.-dije molesta. Él suspiró.

-Tu ipod.-dijo al fin. Entonces caí en la cuenta. En algún momento del recorrido lo había perdido, pero no me había dado cuenta para nada- Te suena, ¿verdad?

-Vale, tienes razón. ¿Dónde estás? Voy y cojo mi ipod.-dije mientras la sensación de que me apetecía verle se hacía presente.

-No, mejor te paso a buscar comemos por ahí y luego si eso te doy tu ipod.-dijo con voz juguetona. Dudé un segundo; decidí probar suerte. Esta vez me tocaba a mí.

-Está bien.-dije sonriendo.

**Bella POV**

Revolví un poco más el plato de ensalada. Ahora ya estaba mucho mejor, después de pasarme todo el sábado y parte del domingo en la cama ahora ya me había levantado y ya casi no me dolía nada. Sonreí un poco al pensar que eso se debía al haber "dormido" en un armario, en el armario de Lauren concretamente. Mi sonrisa se apagó al pensar en Edward. Si antes estaba enamorada de él, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en este momento. Y Edward no me había llamado, no había venido a verme, ¡ni siquiera había preguntado por mí! Estaba ansiosa y cada cinco minutos comprobaba mi móvil; pero nada. Arrugué la nariz, dolida.

-Llevas media hora delante de esa ensalada, Bella, y tienes una cara de mustia…-dijo Rose, mirándome desde el sofá.

Yo me encogí de hombros y ella me miró fijamente. Ayer, Rose llegó a la habitación súper emocionada porque Emmett le había dicho que la amaba, y eso (sin que pudiese evitarlo) me puso verde de envidia, envidia de la buena. _¿Por qué Edward no podría decirme algo así? _Pensé desesperadamente. Me daba tanta rabia…

-¿Qué te pasa?-insistió.

-Nada… no sé.-dije intentando parecer normal; no coló- ¿Por qué Edward pasa tanto de mí?

-No pasa de ti.

-Claro que sí. Ni siquiera ha llamado.-repliqué molesta.

-Habrá estado ocupado.-excusó Rose de forma casi patética, sonaba tan típico.

-No lo creo. No me gusta nada esto, eh.

Hubo una pequeña pausa incómoda. Yo me levanté y tiré la ensalada a la basura, se me había pasado el hambre.

-Me voy a dormir; mañana tenemos clase.-dije desganada. Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior preocupada.

Y justo cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, alguien tocó insistentemente la puerta de entrada. Mi compañera se apresuró a abrir y Alice apareció echa un manojo de nervios en medio del saloncito.

-¡Chicas! ¡Tengo que contaros algo!-gritó impaciente. Por lo visto, era algo muy importante.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? No te veo desde ayer al mediodía.-dijo Rose.

-Eso es lo de menos. ¿Estáis preparadas?-nosotras asentimos, en ascuas- Bien, allá va. ¡He hecho el amor con Jasper!

Sonreí abiertamente. Qué suerte tenía Alice, Jasper era el mejor chico que podía tocarle. Rose y yo nos acercamos a ella y la abrazamos emocionadas. Gritamos un poquito de la emoción y todo.

Después, una vez que le dimos un par de vueltas al tema que Alice había sacado a colación, se despidió y yo me fui a la cama. Estaba cansada pero al menos la noticia de Alice me había animado algo; a pesar de todo, el nombre de Edward no dejó de rondarme la cabeza.

**Unas cuantas horas después…**

Edward me miró, compuso una sonrisa torcida y susurró:

-Bella, Bella…

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, estaba tan guapo.

-Bella… Bella.-insistió.

No, esa no era la voz de Edward.

-¡Bella!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con Rose gritándome a apenas diez centímetros de mi cara; parecía nerviosa. La habitación estaba a oscuras, lo cual quería decir que no había amanecido. Serían sobre las seis de la mañana.

-Por Dios, Rosalie. ¿Qué sucede?-dije con voz pastosa, somnolienta.

-¡Tienes que ver esto!-chilló.

-¿Ahora?-me quejé. Rosalie me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí hasta levantarme.

-Es increíble.

Rose tiró de mí hasta la ventana, la abrió y me sonrió impaciente. Yo, de mala gana, me acerqué y me asomé a la ventana.

Me quedé sin aliento por un momento. Bajo mi ventana, en medio de la penumbra, se podían ver un montón de velitas blancas, encendidas, alineadas de forma que se leyese las dos palabras tan míticas: Te quiero. Sin embargo, mi pulsó se disparó sobremanera cuando vi que justo al lado de la T, se encontraba Edward, con una camisa blanca, las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa torcida iluminada por las velas.

-No puede ser…-susurré incrédula.

-Es.-dijo Rosalie a mi lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, eché a correr descalza y con nada más que su camisa blanca puesto hacia el pasillo, bajé las escaleras a trompicones tan apresuradamente que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a caerme. Y cuando llegué abajo, de forma inexplicable, ahí seguía Edward, en la misma posición de hacía un minuto pero con gesto serio, intenso.

Me quedé parada en la puerta del edificio, sin saber qué hacer.

Edward se acercó a mí, acompañado por la temblorosa iluminación de las velitas, esas velitas que él había puesto para mí, sólo para mí. Se paró frente a mí y sin decir él nada, sin que yo pudiese decir nada, me agarró con ambas manos del rostro y me besó, con dulzura, como nunca me había besado.

Y me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo.

* * *

**Y con esto he terminado, no tengo pensado seguir esta historia, aquí acaba. Sé que la relación de Alice y Jasper es un poco insustancial, pero no voy a continuar el fic para poner más cosas sobre ellos, lo siento :S**

**Sí, tal vez lo de Jacob y Lauren no viene demasiado a cuento pero la pobre Lauren me dio pena y no sé, pensé que podía juntarla con Jacob (el cual también me cae mal) en un final abierto, porque aunque sea mala, también merece a alguien que la quiera ¿no? No lo sé :S**

**En fin, espero que Hold your breath os haya gustado, divertido, y emocionado, muchas gracias por esos reviews, y las alertas, y por la criticas y las opiniones también, que aunque nunca menciono esas cosas, leo todos los reviews y me encantan. Muchas gracias!**

**Espero volver pronto con otro fic, tengo alguna que otra cosa en mente... ya veremos.**

**Un beso,**

**Nora.**


	30. Chapter 30: Epílogo

Lo pensé mejor y al final he decidido hacer un pequeño epílogo, muy parecido al original de Crepúsculo. Espero que os guste y, esta vez de verdad, me despido de Hold your Breath

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo**

**Bella POV**

Me subí como pude a mi vespa con Edward a mis espaldas y lo oí suspirar de nuevo.

-Eh, no te quejes tanto.-dije divertida. Edward apretó más mi cintura.

-No me quejo, pero no me apetece demasiado ir a esa fiesta.

-No es una fiesta, es el baile de fin de curso.-dije poniendo énfasis en el evento. Mi hombre volvió a suspirar mientras yo me dirigía hacia el internado. Habíamos estado Alice, Rose y yo preparándonos en mi casa y Edward había pasado a buscarme para ir todos al internado. Un precioso vestido azul y finos lazos de satén ondeaban al viento, rozando a Edward.

-Eres un soso, Edward. ¡Cuando te conocí eras mucho más fiestero!-me quejé en broma. Noté como él se inclinaba sobre mí.

-Ya, es que ahora prefiero estar contigo todo el tiempo.- dijo susurrando sobre mi cuello, para morderme levemente después. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo. No conseguía acostumbrarme a los efectos que Edward provocaba en mí; y él lo notó- ¿Te pasa algo?-concluyó con ironía y suficiencia.

-Eres un engreído, en eso sí que no has cambiado.

-Y eso es algo que te encanta.

No era necesario afirmar lo evidente.

-De todas formas, si no querías venir podrías haberte negado a mi petición.

-Sabes que no podría negarme a nada que me pidieras.-dijo con sencillez. Me estremecí de nuevo.

Aparqué en la puerta del internado a tiempo que el Sol se debilitaba por momentos. Unas tenues lucecitas blancas adornaban todo el camino de entrada, y las fuentes, dándole a todo un aire encantador. Edward bajó y muy caballerosamente me cogió de la cintura y me bajó de mi propia moto. Lo miré de arriba abajo y me mordí el labio conteniéndome. Estaba increíblemente perfecto con el traje negro, y la camisa blanca, el efecto que la corbata dorada ejercía en su piel era más que encantador.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo guapo que estás?-me aseguré. Él río divertido.

-Por lo menos tres veces.

-Bien, es que estás muy guapo.

-Lo sé.-dijo con mofa.

Le di un manotazo en el hombro, sonriendo. Edward levantó el asiento de mi vespa aún riendo y sacó mi bolso. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar dentro del bolso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio al botón verde y se puso el aparato a la oreja.

-Hola Charlie.-dijo con una sonrisa. A decir verdad Edward y él habían congeniado bastante bien (dentro de lo que se podía congeniar con Charlie, claro); pero quien de verdad había congeniado con él había sido mamá. Mi excéntrica madre, tan emprendedora y loca, se había enamorado de Edward desde el primer momento de forma que casi temí que él se asustara. Aunque de todas formas, ya lo había avisado.

-Pásame el teléfono.-le pedí. Si Charlie había llamado querría hablar conmigo.

Edward puso cara de sorpresa y soltó una risa musical.

-¡Me estás tomando el pelo!-dijo divertido. De pronto se puso serio- ¿No?

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté ansiosa. No me gustaba estar al margen de las cosas. Edward frunció el ceño y se apoyó en la moto de forma casual (e irremediablemente sexy); me dirigió una mirada dubitativa.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que hable con él?-dijo con ese tono de voz de que estaba tramando algo. Me asusté. ¿Hablar con quién?

-Edward, -dije seria- exijo que me digas qué pasa.

Él, obviamente, hizo caso omiso.

-Hola, Tyler; Soy Edward Cullen.-saludo aparentemente educado al que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Y digo aparentemente porque cualquiera que lo conociera como yo habría podido percibir un claro deje de amenaza.

¿Qué hacía Tyler en mi casa? Y caí en la cuenta. Tyler había estado el último mes enterito pidiéndome una y otra vez que lo acompañase al baile de fin de curso. Al parecer, el pobre no había entendido que al ser Edward y yo novios (y con bastante antigüedad) no cabía duda alguna de que iríamos juntos, como pareja.

-En fin, Tyler. Ya lo pensaré.-dije al final, cansada de su insistencia. Pensé que darle largas sería más efectivo que darle calabazas.

Edward se levantó, me rodeó la cintura y me guió hacia el internado, mientras yo lo miraba mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no está disponible esta noche –el tono de voz cambió y la amenaza fue ahora mucho más evidente- Para ser totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada.

Y colgó el móvil ante mi expresión atónita.

-Vaya…-susurré- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

Él me acarició la mejilla, haciéndome dulces cosquillas.

-No lo creo. Vas a ser mía todas y cada una de las noches de aquí en adelante.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunté sintiendo mis ojos brillar. Sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios.

-Completamente. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Y con eso es suficiente.

Esbocé una sonrisa sobre sus dedos.

-Sí, -accedí- suficiente para siempre.

Y Edward se inclinó para presionar una vez más sus labios contra mi garganta.


End file.
